


Poems and Treehouses

by jay_spacebi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, also i no longer ship like half of these, there is a lot of angst, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 51,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: Your cliche quiet kid falls for the popular girl...but not as cliche as you'd think.For starters, Luna never wanted to be bullied, but when her only friend moved to America, it was a given.Even more so, she never wanted her mom to die, her dad to do anything he did, or to fall for Ginny Wealsey-one of the most popular kids in the school.Ginny never wanted Harry to do what HE did, never expected to fall for the quiet kid, and most definitely never expected what she had gone through.Neither girl expected what would happen when they got together, or what would happen to the Weasley's.The girls met on chance, Ginny standing up for Luna, and everything seemed to escalate from there-for good or for bad.It sounds like a cliche, but once again, it may not be as much as you think.Mental health can be a pain in the ass, but when someone actually understands what your going through-it can be a bit easier.EVERY POEM IN THIS IS MINE!!!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a Harry Potter Highschool AU for a few ships, but mostly Linny.  
I will add triggers at the beginning if needed, and my goal is 20 chapters! Updates will be at least once a day or whenever I want!

ANY AND ALL POEMS IN THIS FANFICTION WERE WRITTEN BY ME!

-Luna, Ginny, and Neville are all in their third year of highschool.  
-Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are all in their fourth year.  
-All Wealsey's except for Ginny, Hermione, Luna can drive, the others cannot.  
-I made Harry a jerk, I'm sick of him being so perfect in lots of fanfics so I made him a really bad guy.  
-Hermione's parents are going to be called Wendle and Monika Granger.

Ginny-Bisexual/Demisexual  
Luna-Pansexual  
Neville-Pansexual/Non-Binary  
Draco-Gay  
Hermione-Lesbian  
Ron-FTM Trans/Pansexual  
Harry-Bisexual  
Fred-Ace/Aro  
George-Omnisexual  
Pansy-Lesbian  
Blaize-Gay  
Charlie-Ace/Aro  
Percy-Pansexual/Polyamous

Ships included:  
Linny  
Pansmione  
Hinny  
Blairon


	2. Luna

Chapter One, Luna. TW-Bullying, slurs.

Luna was walking through the school, eyes down, focused only on getting to her next class.  
She suddenly felt a body slam into her shoulder, and her left side erupted in pain.  
Malfoy.  
"Hey Loony. Excited to fail your math class huh dyke? Worthless bit-"  
"Oi! Shove off Malfoy you git!"  
Luna looked up as a girl's voice rang out, she saw three people making their way to her, and Malfoy ran off, clearly frightened by the girl.  
Ginny Wealsey, her boyfriend Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger made their way over to her, Ginny having been the one to yell at Malfoy.  
They're the most popular kids in school, along with Ginny's brother, Ron, his boyfriend, Blaize Zambini, and Hermione's girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.  
"Hey, you're Luna Lovegood right? We have ELA, math and PE together."  
"Y-yeah, your Ginny Wealsey."  
"Yep, that's me." She smiled, and Luna's heart nearly lept out of her chest. She had been crushing on Ginny since the beginning of the year, but she knew that it would never happen.  
"Tell you what Lovegood, I noticed you don't sit with anyone at lunch, so how about you come sit with me and my friends?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, new friends are always cool!"  
Luna felt her cheeks heating up, "Thank you so much! I would love to!"  
"Babe, we have to get to class." Harry grabbed Ginny's arm, who bit her lip, "I'll walk with Lovegood thanks."  
Harry opened his mouth but closed it, and walked off with Hermione, who smiled at the two as she walked away. Ginny grabbed Luna's hand, causing the blonde to go bright red once again, and ran off to their math class, skidding to a stop at the door.  
"You know, it's rather confusing when you call me Lovegood. You sound like an adult. It's kind of cute though." The words slipped out before Luna realized, and she quickly walked off to her desk, glancing as the redhead who stood in the doorway, mouth slightly open in surprise before sitting at her desk with a small smile.  
Luna was barely focused in math, instead she doodled creatures in her sketchbook, real and mythical. She mostly drew dragons, as she had a small obsession with the flying creatures, but she also loved drawing elves, and hobbit houses, like in Lord of the Rings. Fanart was also one of her favorites, many different book and movie drawings filled her book.  
"Hey there. We're gonna be late for lunch, so I would hurry up if I were you. Also you're really good at art, those are incredible." Ginny was standing next to her desk, looking at her sketchbook. Normally Luna hated it when someone looked without permission, but she felt a burst of happiness and thanked Ginny before grabbing her backpack and walking out to the cafeteria with Ginny.  
"Hey guys, this is Luna Lovegood, and if you're all okay with it she is going to sit with us!"  
Blaize looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows at Ginny, "So you mean she is going to sit with us and if we argue you'll be pissed?"  
"Yep!" She sat down and gestured for Luna to do so as well, who did, placing her open sketchbook on the table, open to an illustration of Newt and Thomas from 'The Maze Runner' kissing with the maze outlining the two boys. Hermione glanced over at it and Luna blushed, quickly closing it.  
"That's really good! Do you like those books?"  
"O-oh yeah, I like reading a lot. Mostly about creatures but I like fantasy and dystopian!"  
"Oh yay! Blaize another reader!"  
Blaize flipped Hermione off, still looking at his book.  
"Ok so, have you read The Hunger Games? Percy Jackson? Other Riordan Verse books? Divergent?"  
"I-um yes, yes, all of them, waiting on Tower of Nero to come out, and yes. Also Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit, here."  
She showed the drawings of Hobbit houses and dragons, flipping to a page of a mixture of fandoms all blending together, Newt, Thomas, Minho, The Seven, Mangus and the crew of The Big Banana, Carter and Sadie, Tris, Four, Katniss, Peeta, Prim, and Finnick all standing on Half-Blood Hill, overlooking a maze with the 75th Hunger Games map inside it, Brooklyn House standing tall behind them, with the symbol of Hotel Valhalla at the very top of the page.  
"Holy shit Lovegood!" Pansy leaned over and studied the piece, "This is incredible!"  
"Thank you! It's my favorite thing in the whole book! And it took almost three weeks!"  
"Can I take a photo of it for Instagram? I'll give you credit I swear!" Ron was pulling out his phone and Ginny sighed, "Why don't we just exchange numbers and Instagram handles?"  
Within minutes Luna had five new numbers in her phone, Harry refused, the overall total adding up to seven. Luna's friend Neville who was staying in the US for a while and her dad, who Luna rarely texted, she also had seven followers on her Instagram, which quickly blew up to the hundreds after Ron posted her artwork.  
"Oh yeah one more question. You're cool with the LGBTQ+ community right?" Ginny had a worried look in her eyes, and Luna quickly responded, "Yes, I'm actually pansexual."  
"Ginny we all know what you're gonna ask. Go ahead." Pansy didn't look up from her phone but Ginny nodded, turning back to Luna. "That's awesome! Quick rundown of our chaos-'Mione and Pansy are lesbians, Ron is FTM and pan, Blaize is gay, Hazza over here is bi, I'm bi and demisexual!"  
Luna was surprised by how easy it was for her to say that, but before she could say anything Ron leaned over to Ginny.  
"Oh also, Mum just texted me, she said that Perce is fine with you wearing a suit to his wedding. She didn't text you because she knows you have her notifications on mute"  
Ginny threw her hands in the air, also blushing at the comment, "Fuck yeah!"  
"Who's Perce?"  
Ron sighed, "Our third oldest brother, Percy and the second to get married. He's pan and poly, so he's marrying a girl named Audrey and a boy named Oliver. Our second oldest brother, Charlie is Aro/Ace-same as Fred, Bill is the oldest and he is straight, he married a woman named Fleur, and George is omni. Fred and George are twins. They were held back for a giant prank last year, so they are in the same grade as us."  
Ron pointed to the table next to them, and Luna saw two identical boys with bright red hair, one holding hands with a boy who had dark curly hair and the other laughing.  
"So, Ginny you have six older brothers?! That's crazy."  
Ginny laughed, "They're not that bad, besides the only ones still home are the twins and Ron, so it's pretty chill. What about you Lovegood?"  
"I-uh, it's just my dad and I."  
Harry looked up, "Well you gotta have a mom."  
"She died when I was nine, she was a scientist and got radiation poisoning after one of her experiments went bad, she quite liked to experiment!"  
Ginny paled, "I'm so sorry Luna."  
"It's ok, she's not forgotten, just watching over me."  
Harry suddenly stood up, "Gin, I need to talk to you. Ron, I'm stealing your sister."  
Ron shrugged, "Don't do anything stupid."  
Ginny swallowed, and Luna thought she looked scared as Harry grabbed her arm and led her away, but it was probably just her.  
Not knowing what to do, she began illustrating Hermione, as she was right in front of her, but also looked very content and happy with her book, 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.  
"Hey, so what's with the paintbrush?" Hermione was looking at Luna quizzically.  
"Oh, blending. And I just tuck it behind my ear because it's easy to grab."  
Blaize randomly threw his book down, and Luna's head shot up from her sketchbook, "Blaize?"  
"They fucking fell. GOD DAMNIT!"  
Ron stood, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist as Hermione glanced at the book he was reading. 'Mark of Athena' by Rick Rordan. Her face fell.  
"Blaize you dummy. I told you not to read it at school!"  
"I'm sorry! But like good god!"  
Luna realized what he read, and slowly reached out to take his hand, "It's okay, Nico will help them. They are together, and they love each other."  
Blaize took a slow breath, "Thanks Blondie, you're pretty clever."  
Luna's smile said all the thanks for her.


	3. Ginny

Chapter Two, Ginny.

Ginny hurried into the locker room before pulling off her softball helmet and grabbing her jumper. Practice had lasted longer than usual, and the bell rang allerting all the Ravenclaw's to leave about a half hour ago.  
Hogwarts High was split into four 'houses' for free choice activities. Sports, you were Gryffindors, if you took art clubs, poetry, stuff like that-Ravenclaw, Slytherin was debate team, and things related to public speaking, and Hufflepuffs helped about the school.  
Ginny was the pitcher on the team, also Captain and she skateboarded home everyday, Fred and George usually drove her and Ron. Since it was the middle of July and unusually cold, she put on the red and gold jumper over her black long sleeve shirt, put in her headphones and began skating home.  
She passed all the houses she normally did, but as she was passing a stone house she saw a girl with long blonde hair stumble out, before running into the woods. Ginny's brow furrowed, as she silently debated going after her. Eventually her curiosity won and she ran after Luna, skateboard in her hand. There was a small trail she followed until Ginny saw a rope ladder leading to a tree house.  
"Lovegood? It's Ginny. I saw you and-well you looked upset."  
Luna's face popped up from the railing, shiny with tears as she gasped, and backed away. Ginny muttered a curse, dropped her bag and board before climbing up the ladder into the tree house.  
"Okay, what's up?"  
Luna wiped her eyes as she stood. "Nothing. I'm fine."  
"Lovegood you're crying!"  
"I-um. that happens when I'm really confused or anxious?"  
She sat down, and Ginny did as well, "Well why are you confused?"  
Luna paused, "You really. I guess-it's odd that you call me Lovegood. And I don't really get why you want to hangout with me. 'Loony' Lovegood and all that."  
Ginny was surprised, why did Luna think it was odd? Ginny loved lunch, it was so fun!  
"Well, I don't know, I always call people by their last names except for people like Haz-Harry, 'Mione and them. I could call you Luns, that's cute. And I saw that you're bullied and alone, and to be honest I felt bad, but lunch was a lot of fun and I would like to be a real friend to you."  
Luna blushed, before smiling. "I'm not bullied that badly, they just feel bad about themselves and take it out on others. And I would love to be your friend. Is there a nickname you have?"  
"Oh-Luna, they shove you into walls!"  
"I've had worse-" She slapped a hand over her mouth and Ginny's jaw dropped.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Ginny it's fine, really." Luna put a hand on Ginny's knee and Ginny almost flinched.  
"Okay, okay if you say so. People call me Gin, and Fred and George call me Gin and Tonic. Don't ever call me that please."  
Luna smiled, "Okay Gin, and I like Luns. I'm assuming you'll still call me Lovegood around others?"  
"I-um, why do you ask?"  
"I dunno. Seems like something that would happen."  
Ginny smirked, and then got an idea, "Hey-you want to come for dinner?"  
"Ginny, I've known you for less than a day!"  
"I don't care, my mom is used to me randomly showing up with friends. Besides, she loves to cook. Ask your dad and I can send you the address or I'll walk my board."  
Luna perked up, "He won't care."  
"You sure?"  
"Oh yes. Thank you so much Gin!" Luna hugged her, holy shit she gave the best hug Ginny had ever had, she didn't seem strong, but Luna gave the warmest, tightest most comforting hug ever. Ginny almost melted into it.  
Ginny walked with Luna to her house, entering Luna's address into her contacts so she had it, and had Luna do the same with hers.  
They stopped at the door, and Ginny turned to face Luna, "By the way, my mum is going to treat you like her own kid, so be prepared."  
"Wait-really?!"  
"Yeah is that bad?"  
Luna blushed, "Well, I'm sixteen and haven't really been around a caring mum in seven years."  
"Oh shit Luns, I'm sorry, I totally forgot! Sorry, sorry!"  
"Gin, It's fine, really."  
Ginny nodded, before unlocking the door and yelling inside, "Mum! I'm home and um-I have a friend!"  
A voice yelled down from upstairs, "Well, Blaize, Pansy, and Hermione are here as well. Do we know them? Pronouns?"  
Ginny laughed, "She does this all the time sorry Luna. Mum-come down and meet her first!"  
Ginny's mum came down the stairs as Fred and George climbed through the kitchen window.  
"Boys! Stop with the windows!! Ah-Ginny dear, is this your friend? Hello, I'm Molly, what's your name and pronouns?"  
Luna froze, and Ginny realized why, "Mum, she goes by she/her and um. Luna are you okay with explaining why-"  
Luna nodded, "Um, Mrs. Weasley, sorry. I haven't had a mum in seven years, she died when I was small and I haven't really been around a caring mum in a while so I'm not used to this. Sorry."  
Molly gave Luna a hug, as tears had formed in the blonde girls eyes, Ginny put a hand on her back.  
"Luna, dear-that is your name? What foods do you like? I know the others but I'll make something special. Please call me Molly."  
Luna went bright red, "Oh no you don't have to-"  
She was cut off by Molly placing her hands on her hips, "Nonsense, what do you like to eat?"  
Luna looked at Ginny who was forcing herself to stay quiet, Ginny found this whole scenario amazing.  
"I-I dunno, I like pudding and most anything really."  
Molly nodded, and Ron poked his head out from above.  
"Oi Gin-get your as-um sorry Mum, oh hello Lovegood!"  
"Coming Ron! Bloody hell."  
"GINNY! Language!"  
"Sorry mum!"  
She grabbed Luna's hand and ran upstairs, dropping off her backpack in her room. Ginny's room was something she had personalised to make it as unique as possible. Bunk bed in a corner, with a desk at the foot of the bed, a bookshelf next to the window, with two bean bags by the bookshelf, Ginny liked to read/write sitting there. Ginny's closet was on the wall across from her bed.  
"It's not much, but it's home."  
Luna grinned, "I think it's brilliant."  
Ginny smiled, before running into Ron's room where everyone was waiting.  
Pansy looked up, "Raise your hand if you're surprised Ginny brought Lovegood."  
No one raised their hands except Luna. Blaize cracked a smile, "Huh Blondie, you're funny. Stick around."  
Ginny didn't think Luna could possibly look happier.  
"Okay what's going on-Ron's yelling about the house and shit like that."  
"Oh it's the only way to get your attention."  
Ginny gently slapped her brother. 'Git.' and her phone went off. Harry. She swore and stood up.  
"Um, I gotta-don't kill Luna, okay Ron?"  
"Harry what do you want?"  
"You're coming over tonight."

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"I-I can't, Mum want's everyone here tonight-movie night." She lied, and heard a sigh on the other end.  
"Damnit Ginny. When can you come?"  
"I-I don't know." Ginny bit her lip, and sat on her bed.  
"If you want your family to be safe you'd better do as I say."  
Ginny was using all her willpower to not cry.  
"It's Thursday-Monday night you'll tell your mum you were invited for dinner. After school to umm-let's say eight. No arguing-you know you deserve it."  
"I-fine." She hung up, and then instantly regretted it. This won't end well.  
"Kids and other kids that are not my kids but I like to think they are-dinner!"  
Everyone went down and started eating, Ginny noticed Luna was still slightly nervous, "Hey, Luns you good?"  
"I-um, this is really surreal. I feel like I remember it, but different people, and I was younger."  
Ginny bit her lip again, she can't deal with her anxiety in any other way, in public, so this has become a common habit.  
"Oh, I-"  
"Stop apologizing Ginny, you did nothing wrong." Luna shot her a small smile.  
The rest of dinner and desert went well, Pansy and Hermione were sleeping at Hermione's, Blaize was sleeping over, and Luna said she would walk home-'It's only a few blocks, and it's dusk. Thank you so much, tonight was a lot of fun.'  
Ginny went to shower, and when she came back she saw Luna had texted her.

Luna:Hey, thank you again, it was a lot of fun.  
Ginny:np glad u could come wyd  
Luna:Wow-grammer. I'm drawing, you?  
Ginny:cursing brothers for taking all the hot water  
Luna:Ouch.  
Ginny:eh i decided to help clear so i get cold  
Luna:It's not annoying? Personally I love hot showers.  
Ginny:not anymore i used to get mad but its kinda nice bc u can just think and no 1 can get upset w/ u for taking all the hot water bc its gone  
Luna:Smart. I'll try that sometime.  
Ginny:nice o btw want us to pick u up for school tmr  
Luna:Really?!  
Ginny:yah u dont have 2 walk then  
Luna:I would love that, thank you.


	4. Luna

Chapter Three, Luna. TW-Abuse, self harm, alcohol abuse, drugs.

Luna woke up early, quickly getting dressed and ready. She pressed an ear to her door and heard her father moving about downstairs. Sighing, she checked the time, realizing Ginny would be with her any minute now and opened her window, climbing down the ladder to avoid her dad.  
"Why the bloody hell are you climbing out of the window?!" Ron stuck his head out of the car window, a look of pure shock on his face.  
"Oh, I um. Wanted to?" Luna was silently hoping that they wouldn't ask, and the passengers' side door opened, Ginny hopping out.  
"Hey Lovegood, you have breakfast?"  
"Oh, um. No-"  
"Here." Ginny grabbed a sandwich from her backpack, handing it to Luna, who blushed. "My mum."  
"Thank you so much!"  
"Alright alright! Come on, George and I gotta find Lee."  
Everyone got back in the car. Luna was on the driver's side window, Ron in the middle, George on the passenger's side window, behind Ginny, and Fred was driving.  
"Um, no offence, why is Ginny shotgun?"  
Fred laughed, "I like her the most-I'm joking, no I'm not. She talks the least and has the best taste in music."  
"Damn right I do."  
They pulled into school, and since it's a Friday, Luna had no classes with Ginny.  
During her Social Studies test some kid threw a paper at her, causing the teacher to lecture them all. The rest of the day was boring except for lunch, Harry went to pull Ginny away and she snapped at him.  
"No, I'm going to eat my lunch."  
Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair, "Ginny-"  
"No, Harry. I'm eating so whatever you want to say-go ahead."  
Harry swore and sat, glaring at Ginny, who smiled at Luna, causing her to blush and hide her face in her sketchbook.  
Luna walked home alone, bracing herself before walking in. Her dad was in the living room, so Luna could run upstairs and hid her backpack and private stuff.  
"Luna are you back?"  
Luna bit her lip before slowly going downstairs, trying not to gag at the smell of beer and other substances.  
"I-I'm here."  
"There you are, girl. I never saw you leave this morning."  
"I, um my friend took me to school."  
She dropped to the floor, her side erupting in pain.  
"What did I do?!" Luna's voice cracked, as she tried not to cry.  
Her father sighed, somehow being able to hit despite being clearly drunk, and slapped Luna across the face, Luna slowly stood up, and closed her eyes before she felt a foot slam into her stomach, and a fist hit her eye. This was strange-he normally never paid any attention to her leaving and only hit her when he saw her come home.  
"Go do your work. You can live without dinner for a day."

It's been a week!  
Oh god, Ginny! I'm going to have a black eye-oh god no.

She ran up the stairs, and heard a bottle smash into her door as she closed it, locking it. Luckly, Luna kept candles lit whenever she was awake and home, so her room smelled like vanilla, lavender, peaches, and so did she. She heard the door slam and the car pull out of the driveway like every night. Luna grabbed her pillow, throwing it at the wall and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
She threw her pillow at the wall again, punching it and yelling, crying, until she collapsed on the bed, holding her bear, shaking.  
Luna grabbed a small knife, before feeling the metal cut into her skin. Barley wincing at the pain, she ran the blade across her arm and wrist until blood covered her arm. Luna stood, and moved to the bathroom connected to her room, locking the door and turning on the water, watching the blood wash down the drain.  
"OW HOLY FISHSTICKS!"  
Luna had underestimated how much it would hurt, used to the pain, but with the amount of cuts it had tripled the pain, causing the blonde girl to scream out.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."  
Shaking, Luna grabbed gauze, quickly wrapping her arms.  
She went to sit on her bed and began doing her language arts homework, the only homework she had, as she had not done it yesterday, before her phone went off, the screen showing Ginny had called her.  
Luna immediately answered, "What's up Ginny?"  
"Hey Luns, so this is random but can you help me with the ELA stuff I'm really confused about haikus."  
"Oh yeah, sure. So basically you go five-seven-five, five syllables in a line, then seven, the five again." Luna hated haikus but knew they were fairly simple.  
"Fucking hell, so like ummmm-'I like to eat cheese, cheeseburgers are the best-dude, pickles are very cool.'" Ginny sounded dead serious.  
Luna burst out laughing, "Yes, exactly like that!"  
She heard Ginny giggle from the phone, "It's not that good, but eh. What're you doing?"  
"Oh, finishing homework, why?"  
"Wanna hangout?"  
Luna thought for a second, she can sneak in through the window if her dad gets home early, but if not, Luna can just go through the door, and take a bit more of his money for college.  
Luna knew her dad wouldn't pay or help her financially when she turned eighteen, so since sixth grade she had made it a habit to grab any change or money she saw.  
She didn't feel guilty, if he didn't for hitting her then why would she for taking some money to be able to leave this place. She had collected over a thousand dollars, also from babysitting jobs behind her dads back, and was hoping to get a scholarship as she was a good student and had very good grades.  
"Yeah, treehouse in twenty? I hope you know you can go there whenever you need. There are tissues and some candy in a box."  
"Awesome, see you then and thank you so much!!"  
Ginny hung up and Luna quickly finished her haiku about dragons.

Fire shooting from skin  
Wings spreading out across new land  
The dragons are all free

Luna grabbed her jumper, phone, headphones, and wallet before walking off into the woods.  
"Hey Luns!" Ginny's bright red hair popped up on the ladder as she climbed up, "How are you?"  
"Oh. I'm okay! You?" Luna was lying threw her teeth, she was not 'okay' Luna's arms were burning, and her side was throbbing.  
"Holy shit-you have a black eye?! What the hell happened Luns?!"  
"I-Malfoy." Luna's her stomach hurt, she hated having to lie, but everything would go up in flames if she didn't.  
"Oh I'm gonna kill that fu-"  
Ginny stood, and Luna quickly put her hands out to stop her, accidentally hitting Ginny's chest, the redhead immediately flinched, and slapped Luna's hands away with a scared look in her eyes. Fresh pain flew up Luna's arms and she bit back a yell.  
"Oh-I'm sorry Ginny I didn't-" Luna felt her cheeks heating up, why did this always have to happen when she was near Ginny?!  
"Sorry for slapping you, I-ugh. Sorry."  
"It's ok, you had full reason too."  
Ginny nodded, as she sat back down, hands crossed over her chest.  
"Are you okay Gin?"  
"Why do I feel like I've known you for years? I met you yesterday and I feel like you're one of my closest friends?!" Ginny's cheeks were pink, and Luna smiled.  
"I dunno, I definitely feel like I've known you for years, maybe we knew each other in a past life or something?"  
"Maybe. You're a really cool person Luns. Best friend?"  
"Definitely."  
Luna went red again, and giggled, making Ginny laugh, until the two of them were just laughing in the tree house, like old friends.  
That night, when Luna went to bed, she wasn't thinking about how to get out of the house tomorrow, what she would do over the weekend, no-Luna was thinking about her best friend.


	5. Ginny

Chapter Four, Ginny. TW-Sexual abuse, self harm. MAZE RUNNER SPOILERS!!!!!!!

Monday came sooner than Ginny had hoped, her mom had okayed the 'dinner' with Harry, much to Ginny's disappointment. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and it was most likely not the last. She completed her homework with Luna, despite not paying attention in math, Luna was really good at explaining things, and was always okay with walking a confused Ginny threw the steps. The two sat in the treehouse, eating candy, when Ginny's phone went off.  
"Shit, I gotta go Luns, sorry!"  
"Oh, no it's fine, tell Harry I said hello. I don't think he likes me that much." She said this so calmly Ginny was surprised, Harry didn't like Luna much, but he could be less obvious, right?  
"Eh, who cares about him. I like you, you're cool."  
Luna smiled, "Thank you so much! You better go, don't want to be late."  
Ginny nodded, gave Luna a quick hug before grabbing her skateboard and heading to Harry's house.  
Harry lived with his godfather, Sirius, his husband, Remus, and their son Teddy, a blue haired goofball, much like Sirius. They weren't home tonight, as Sirius' cousin, Tonks, had hurt her ankle tripping over a coat rack, and they were helping her out.  
"You're late. It's already six-thirty." Harry's glasses were fogged up-he must have failed at cooking again.  
"I was with Lu-Lovegood, and you blew up your kitchen again, didn't you?" In her jumper pockets, Ginny's hands were shaking. Harry glared at her, before pulling her inside and locking the door.  
"It's not burned, bitch. Just slightly overcooked."  
"That's burned dumbass."  
"You know-" He turned around holding a wooden spoon and Ginny flinched, "I don't get how you act all tough, when we both know you're a pathetic coward. Honestly, it's brilliant-but why?"  
"Look-we both know how this is going to end, and no matter what I do I can't get out of it. I'm better off killing myself-so how about I go home, and never come back here or talk to you again?"  
Harry smirked, he knew about the countless scars on Ginny's arms, she never wanted him to find out, but it was inevitable.  
"Oh, but you tried that. And you failed, so you're all mine."  
Ginny didn't say anything, but felt Harry grab her wrist, and pull her upstairs.  
Silently cursing herself for wearing a flannel, Harry shoved her, and Ginny hit her head hard on the floor.  
"You know, I see how you look at the Lovegood girl."  
"I-what?! In case you forgot-I'm demi. I don't just fall for every bloody person I see!" Ginny felt her cheeks heating up before she was pulled up, her hands were pinned behind her back, and Harry grinned.  
"Yeah, right."  
"I swear to fucking god-I told you months ago I was breaking up with you-you just keep convincing me and-"  
"Don't talk back slut."  
Instead of doing that, Ginny decided to let reckless abandonment win, and she screamed loudly.  
"Scream all you want, no one's going to hear, or care."  
He shoved her to the ground and Ginny felt her nose slam into the carpet. "Get up."  
Ginny didn't move, maybe he would think she's dead and leave her alone.  
"Are you deaf? I said get up."  
Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but felt a fist connect with her head and she passed out.  
When she came to, she was sitting downstairs, and there was a note.

Face it, you're in love with her.

Ginny shook her head before leaving, rubbing the back of her head. The pain in her chest and neck was a small throb, as she was used to it by now. Her mom had said to be home by eight forty-five and it was eight.  
As she skated past Luna's house Ginny thought she saw Luna arguing with someone, but brushed it off as an incident with her dad.

I'm not in love with her, yeah Luna's cute as hell-with like no effort, but I don't know her that well.

Ginny got to her house and saw her mom and dad cleaning up, she waved hi before going upstairs.  
She quickly locked her door before silent tears began falling from her brown eyes.  
"Why me?" Her tone is soft, and Ginny reaches over to her desk, picking up the scissors sat there.  
She sat on the bed, staring at the metal point before pressing it to her wrist, and watching the trail of blood fall to the towel on the floor.  
Immediately, Ginny's thoughts of Luna disappear, replaced only with how much of a burden she is.  
She's worthless, no one will ever love her, she's the youngest, the weakest.  
Before Ginny realizes, blood has covered her arm, and she quickly bandages it, as there is a knock on her door.  
"Hang on-" she throws the scissors into the desk, and the towel under her bed, she can wash it later, before pulling her red and gold jumper back over her head, wincing slightly.  
"What's up."  
The door opens to reveal Ron, his cheeks bright red, "I-um. I got stuck in my binder again and uh-you're a girl so-"  
"I'll help, close the door and turn around." Smiling slightly, Ginny helps Ron out of the binder, and he goes to change into pajamas before coming back.  
"How was your date?" As he asks, he hands Ginny a candy bar, the ones Fred and George have been trying to make.  
"Oh-um. Good. How's Blaize?" Ginny bit her lip, she was used to lying but it still felt wrong.  
"You saw him at lunch dumbass. He's good, his mum got a new boyfriend."  
"Another one?! Holy shit. I'm assuming Mum is going to want to adopt him when she finds out?" Ginny took a small bit of the bar before gagging and throwing it out. It tasted like sawdust.  
"Yeah, she doesn't know yet, he said I can tell you because I guess you're 'the only sensible one'? I don't even know what that means coming from him."  
Ginny laughed, and heard her mum yell out from below to go to everyone's own room. Ron gave her a hug, as did Fred and George, who were walking by.  
Not knowing what else to do, Ginny began to work on her poem assignment for her ELA class, slowly nodding off at her desk despite it only being nine.  
"Ginny-bloody hell get up!"  
Ginny jumps, and falls off her chair, fresh pain shooting up her left arm, as she lets out a small yelp, she sees Fred, George and Ron standing above her.  
Fred bent down, "You okay? Why did you yell?"  
"Oh-I hit my arm."  
"Here, let me see-" George kneels next to his twin, holding out a hand, and Ginny quickly scrambles away, "Nope-I'm good. It's midnight-what do you want?!"  
"Snacks and Maze Runner marathon in Ron's room-" George starts.  
"-You can call Lovegood and see if she can sneak out to watch as well." Fred is grinning as he walks to his and George's room, grabbing a small bag of snacks.  
"Oh-awesome, I think she is asleep, so I don't want to bother her."  
Ron shrugs, and sits down before turning on his computer, and starting the first movie.  
"SHUCKING HELL NO-" Ginny laughed as George yelled at the computer, before getting sad seeing Chuck's last words play out.  
Almost four hours later all of the Wealsey's are crying, as Newt has black blood dripping from his mouth.  
"Please Tommy. Please." Ron and Fred burst into new tears, and Ginny placed her head on George's knee, tears dripping off her nose.  
"Shank. They had to kill him off?"  
"I know Freddie, like-Newtmas!!" Ron throws his hands up in the air, the computer having been paused.  
Ginny closed her eyes as her brothers talked, slowly shifting into a half asleep-half awake 'loopy' stage, as she felt someone lift her up, she winced, but didn't have enough energy to open her eyes, as she was placed on her bed, she heard Fred's voice.  
"Sleep well Ginny. I don't know what you did to be so tired, but damn. You were asleep within seconds, and it was freaking cute as hell, we took photos and sent them to you. George didn't move for almost a half hour 'cause he was so scared to wake you up. You're my favorite little sibling, and I love you so much, sleep well, and George is planning on pranking you in the morning."  
Hearing his footsteps fade, Ginny smiled into her pillow, before falling asleep.


	6. Luna

Chapter Five, Luna. TW-Abuse, self harm, talk of suicide.

Luna sat in her math class, under the light grey jumper, bandages wrapped around her arm, bruises on her stomach, and arms. As she looks to her side, Ginny's not paying attention, she looks like she is in pain, and Luna scribbles a note.

Hey, Gin-you okay?  
im fine luns y  
I dunno, you seem like you're in pain.  
stomach ache ill be fine thx 4 noticing  
I have chocolate in my backpack if you want some at lunch!  
y the bloody hell-  
Um, why don't you have chocolate?!

"Mrs. Lovegood, Mrs. Wealsey. Passing notes is not allowed." Snape walked up behind them, and Luna saw Ginny's fists ball.  
"Oh but Professor, you must be mistaken, my mother is Mrs. Weasley, I'm just Ginny." Luna covered her mouth as a small smile crept up her face, instead shooting Ginny a concerned look.  
"Well, it says on the attendance sheet that you are 'Ginevra Wealsey' so that is what I shall refer to you as." He smirked, and Ginny glared at the back of his head.  
"I'll go by Ginny-thanks."  
Luna put her head down on the desk, she was going to get a detention.  
"Mrs. Wealsey, after school detention."  
Ginny winked at Luna, before turning back to her work, leaving the blonde confused.  
"I-um. Why is she getting in trouble for asking to be called by a name she is more comfortable with? Wha-what if there is a student who is transgender and thier deadname is triggering?" Ginny shot Luna a proud look, as Snape placed pink slips on both of their desks.  
"You can go as well Mrs. Lovegood."  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT GINNY?!"  
Hermione hit Ginny on the head with a book as they ate lunch, ELA was the most boring thing ever, "I have no idea, but it felt good."  
Luna laughed, "Why did you wink at me then?"  
"Oh, I have no clue."  
"GINNY!" Luna laughed as she gently shoved the redhead, before grabbing a chocolate bar and handing it to Ginny, who burst into laughter.  
"You weren't joking!"  
"Why would someone joke about chocolate?!"  
Ron looked confused, "Um, what's with the chocolate Lovegood?"  
"What-you don't carry candy with you in case you're hungry?"  
"Um, no? Should we?"  
"YES!"  
Everyone laughed, and Luna accidently hit her arm on the table, causing her to whimper softly, and earned a quizzical glance from Ginny. Luna rubbed her arm before continuing to eat her lunch.  
She was still paranoid about saying the wrong thing in front of Ginny, or accidentally confessing her feelings to her, but she felt more confident in her words and not blurting something out without meaning to.  
"So, Lovegood, have you ever been to detention before?"  
"Um, no." Luna took a small bite of her sandwich as Ginny grinned.  
"Alright, this should be fun."  
She met up with Ginny outside her classroom, as Luna had no idea where the detention room was, Ginny had been a few times, and the twins were always getting in trouble.  
Ginny pushed open the door, and Slughorn waved a hello before taking a second glance at the girls.  
"What in the world are you two doing here?!"  
"Passing notes and Lovegood stood up to a professor."  
"Oh, well, I don't think that warrants a detention, you have to stay here, but keep your phones, there are only two other students coming today."  
As he said that, Fred and George ran into the room, before skidding to a stop in front of Luna.  
"Lovegood? What are-"  
"You doing here?!" George finished the sentence and Ginny retold the story, both brothers laughing.  
"Nice."  
"Thanks Fred." Luna sat down and began sketching, before Ginny tapped her arm.  
"Wanna come over for dinner?"  
"I would love too, but my dad either wants me gone the whole night for home the whole night."  
Ginny grinned, "Awesome, you're sleeping over."  
Luna felt herself go red, "What-no! I can't! I don't want to bother your family!"  
"Oh-I told you, mum loves to cook and meet our friends, besides, Blaize, 'Mione, and Pansy are staying for dinner, and Blaize the night, and truth be told, I haven't had a sleepover in a while."  
"Neither have I. I think the last one I had was when I was eleven." Luna blushed as Ginny's hand was rubbing agent hers.  
"Awesome, we'll drive you, and you can borrow some of my pajamas! Basically just soft pants and a hoodie."  
"Oh-thank you so much!"  
The car ride to Ginny's was loud, as George was playing MRC at top volume, causing Ginny to take earmuffs from her bag, handing them to Luna who gratefully put them on.  
"Mum! Luna is here!"  
"Oh, awesome, is she staying the night?"  
"Yep! Hey Pans, hey 'Mione."  
Hermione gave them both hugs, Luna wincing slightly as her arm was squeezed, and Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a short lecture on detention and manners.  
Dinner went well, and Ginny took Luna up to her room, "Sorry-my rooms a mess."  
"It's okay, I don't mind messes."  
Ginny checked the time, before turning back to Luna.  
"Alright Luna, I can climb to the roof from my room, and my parents go to bed at eleven so if you want to, we go at twelve and then be back in here by six."  
Luna's jaw drops, "You want to climb onto the roof?! The ROOF?"  
Ginny giggles, and Luna blushes, "Yes the roof. Either way, here."  
The redhead tossed Luna a change of clothes, and a red and gold jumper.  
"Am I allowed to wear this? Don't you wear it to play?"  
"Oh-yeah, that's my one from last year. I still wear it, but not for games. If it fits you, keep it."  
"You're joking."  
"Nope."  
Luna blushed again as the two girls turned to change, Luna changing quickly as she didn't want Ginny to see her arms.  
She pulls the jumper over her head, it's soft and smells like Ginny. Lemons, flowers, grass, and being outdoors. It has no pockets, or a hood, and it's about one size too big for Luna, but she loves it.  
"Aw Luns, you look so good!"  
Luna looks down, not blushing, but smiling, when she looks back up, Ginny is scrolling through Netflix and Disney+ on her laptop, "Anything you wanna watch? We have a few hours, it's only nine."  
"Perks of Being a Wallflower?" Luna's tone was soft, most of the time she was made fun of for her choice in movies.  
Ginny froze for a second, before smiling, "Yeah, my brothers love that movie."  
"Who dosent?!" Luna liked this movie because it was easy for her to relate to-or some of it. Like Partick's relationship with Brad, she would get hurt if she told her dad she liked girls, and she often felt the same way Charlie did. Logan Lerman did a great job in the movie-much better than in Percy Jackson. Also Emma Watson was really cute.  
They started watching, and Luna hesitantly put her head on Ginny's shoulder, who blushed, and smiled.  
"Hey, Luns, wake up."  
Luna opened her eyes, and saw Ginny shaking her shoulder, "Wanna go outside?"  
She nodded, and Ginny opened the window, pulling herself up to the roof, and then sticking her hand out to help Luna.  
"Oh, I don't like th-AH!"  
Ginny pulled Luna up, and Luna was surprised at how easy it was for her, "How-how did you pull me up so easily?!"  
Ginny smirked, "No offence, you're pretty light, and we do lots of stuff like that for softball."  
"Cool, so what do you like about the roof?"  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she lay down.  
"Well, you seem to come here a lot, what makes you want to?"  
"I dunno, I guess I like the rush of feeling like you can decide your fate in a second. It can be fun and happy, like now, but also you can jump and everything is gone."  
She looked over at Luna, biting her lip, while Luna's mind was running with thoughts, "I think I understand. I guess I would feel safer if I could control my lifeline all the time, just know that if it all gets worse...." She trailed off, regretting saying anything. To Luna's surprise, Ginny nodded, "I guess we can hold our lifeline, but in a more dangerous way. You carry a gun, a knife, something that can kill you."  
"I see your point, but then again-what would dying accomplish? Would it solve all my problems, or would it make him happy that I'm no longer a burden." She had said these words before realizing, and Ginny looked confused.  
"You sound like you've thought of this before."  
Luna sighed, "I guess I would be lying if I said I haven't."  
Ginny bit her lip again, "I get what you mean, does our death benefit the one who hurt us, or does it just fix everything?"  
"But think about this, sometimes people say things like this for attention. But then, when someone actually wants to die, it's dismissed and it's said they are looking for attention. Your parents send you to places to 'fix you' and it never works. Everything just gets more messed up."  
Ginny gently put her head on Luna's stomach, "That's why I don't tell my parents personal stuff."  
"My dad won't listen even if I tried. I used to think things would get better and he would listen to me, and be a real dad again, but after three years I realize it won't happen."  
"I'm sorry, that's a real dick move on his part! I guess I don't tell my mum and dad stuff 'cause I'm scared of how they'll react. I haven't come out to them because I don't know if I'm just straight and think I like girls or vise versa."  
Luna thought about it for a moment before speaking again, "I see what you mean, I was thinking that a lot for a long time. I think what helped me fully come to terms with everything is that I knew that I was different, in the form of who I felt attraction to, and I would always look at someone's personality before looks, gender, or other things. Ironically enough, I've never had a significant other, or had my first kiss."  
Ginny laughed softly, "Looking for the right person?"  
"Yeah. I don't know when I'll meet them, but I hope it's the right person."  
Luna wished it could be Ginny, but-she knows Ginny doesn't share feelings for her. Not now, nor for the foreseeable future.  
"I dunno about you, but I'm a bit sleepy, want to go to bed?"  
Luna nodded, and Ginny helped her through the window, "Okay, are you comfortable with sharing the bed? Sorry if that sounds weird."  
"Oh-no, it's okay, if it's okay with you."  
Both girls fell asleep within seconds, and ended up dreaming about each other.


	7. Ginny

Chapter Six, Ginny. TW-Blood, slurs, mirror fear, scars.

Ginny woke up before her alarm, and looked over at the sleeping blonde next to her, she smiled and reached out to tuck a piece of Luna's hair behind her ear.  
She opened her eyes and smiled at Ginny, "Creepy much?"  
"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" Ginny felt herself blush and Luna's high pitched giggle rose around them, "Oh, by the way, we usually go to the skatepark on Saturdays. Wanna learn?"  
Luna's eyes went wide, "I'll end up breaking my arm!"  
"What?! No way."  
"Yes way!"  
"Fine, but will you at least come along? If your dad is okay with it?"  
Luna looked down, "Gin-my dad barely notices me. I stayed at my friend Neville's for a month once because his grandmother was sick and he didn't care. He only pays attention to me if he-" She stopped herself, and Ginny quickly hugged her, Luna flinched, before pressing her face into Ginny's shoulder.  
"Listen, you can stay here whenever you want. No matter what, I promise."  
"T-thank you."  
Two hours later Ron, Ginny and Luna were dressed, Luna was still wearing Ginny's jumper, and driving to the skatepark, Fred and George were going to the movies with Angeilna and Lee.  
"Okay, but Ron-Piper totally crushed on Annabeth!" Luna protested, "Ginny you agree-right?!"  
"Oh no-this is not my fight!"  
"Luna no! As a daughter of Aphrodite she would not wanna ruin Percabeth!"  
"Okay think about this actually," Ginny turned in her seat, "Luna, if you liked me-would you tell me?"  
Luna's face went bright red, "Um, no?"  
"Why?"  
"Well-you're like my only friend, who would I ruin that?"  
Ginny was shocked, how was she Luna's only-right. The Neville kid was in the US.  
Ron turned around with a shocked look, "Bitch-I'm your friend!"  
"Oi-don't call her a bitch."  
"Thanks mom." Luna smiled at Ginny.  
"I'm not your mom Luna, you don'-oh fuck I'm so sorry!"  
Luna turned away from Ginny, and Ron glared at her, "Dumbass."  
"Shit, Luns, I'm sorry-I didn't mean that, I'm sorry!"  
Luna glanced at her, "It's ok, I just-" She didn't finish her sentence, but Ginny reached behind the seat and took her hand. Luna blushed, and gave her a small smile.  
"It feels like the ground is moving under me Gin!" Luna was standing on Ginny's skateboard, holding her hands tightly, a terrified look on her face, as Ginny was trying not to laugh.  
"Luna you said you wanted to try!"  
"I know, I know!"  
Ginny let go with one of her hands, and the board flew out from under Luna's feet, the girl landing on the floor with a yelp.  
Ginny felt two hands shove her in the back and she fell next to Luna before glaring up at the boy who pushed her, he had brown curly hair, a pointed nose and a smug look on his face.  
"What're you playing at?"  
The boy smirked, "Just wondering when they let babies like her in the park." He jerked his thumb at Luna, who had grabbed Ginny's board before turning his attention back to Ginny.  
"You on the other hand...." He quickly glanced down at Ginny's lips before she scoffed.  
"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but this is my girlfriend. I'm a lesbain. Bye."  
She walked off to Ron, grabbing a surprised Luna's hand on the way, and leaving the boy with his mouth open in shock.  
"Hey Gin, what happened this time?" Ron tossed them both a water bottle as they sat in the bleachers.  
"Some dick shoved me and then tried to flirt with me."  
Ron nodded, "What'd you do? Need me to kill him?"  
Ginny sighed, and glanced at Luna, who was now visibly red, "Told him Luna was my girlfriend."  
Luna looked at Ginny, "Why didn't you say anything about Harry?" Ginny tensed her shoulder before responding, "I-I don't know. Figured he would ask for proof or some shit, and I wasn't really thinking."  
Before Luna could respond, someone grabbed her arms, yanking her to her feet.  
The boy from before.  
"Oi! Get off her!"  
Ginny jumped to her feet, but her arms and Ron's were grabbed by boys behind them.  
"I thought I should introduce myself. Zacharius Smith. Now, what to do about you..."  
He walked over to Luna, before bending down face to face, "Dyke."  
There was a crack, and a scream of pain. He pulled his fist away and Ginny saw Luna's face covered in blood, Ron yelled before kicking the guys holding him and lunging at the one behind Ginny, who kicked Smith in the balls.  
"I said-get. Off. Her!"  
Ginny punched the side of his head as he stood, and he swung at her, ducking she popped back up and slammed her knee into his gut. He groaned, and kicked her feet out from under her-Ginny landing on the ground hard, he swiftly stood, before kicking her in the chest, as one of his goons pulled Ginny to her feet, she saw Ron slap the guy holding Luna, and move to Smith, before he could, Ginny's face erupted in pain and she tasted blood.  
"THAT'S MY BLOODY SISTER YOU PRAT!" Ron lept at Smith, tackling him to the ground, and Luna grabbed all three of their bags Ginny pulled herself out of the boy's grip, grabbing Ron's wrist and pulling him to the car, Ginny got in the back with Luna and studied her injuries.  
"Okay, your nose isn't broken, just bleeding, your knees are scraped. Oh and your head." There was a thin trail of blood from Luna's hairline and Ginny grabbed the tissues in her backpack, pressing them to her head instructing Luna to hold them to her nose.  
"You know, Ginny-I'm kind of used to dealing with my own injuries."  
"Well, now you have me. Do your knees hurt?"  
Luna shook her head, and luckily Ginny's mum and dad were out, Ron went to his room, and Ginny walked up to the bathroom with Luna, washing her face free of blood, and putting band-aids on her knees before turning to the mirror.  
Ginny had a cut on the left side of her chin, and a bloody lip-she cleaned both before putting a band-aid on her chin with Luna's help.  
"Aw fuck-It'll hurt to eat specific foods for a bit." Ginny facepalemd.  
"Um, well, we can go to the treehouse? There are blankets so maybe it'll take the mind off your lip."  
Ginny smiled, and texted her mom that she was going to be home a bit later than usual before heading over with Luna.  
When they got there they lay down and Ginny looked up at the stars, billions of flaming gas balls, visible as it was dusk.  
"What're you thinking about Luns?"  
Luna sighed, "Last night. We both mentioned that we have problems originating from a man. Maybe we have more in common than I thought."  
Ginny's breath caught in her throat, was Luna going to ask? She can't lie to Luna-it'll hurt too much, while Ginny was wrapped up in her own head, Luna didn't seem to realize, instead she began talking again, "But I dunno, I guess it's like dragons. They don't ever know their father. Maybe that's why I like them so much, free spirits-able to do whatever they want, whenever they want."  
"I-I guess I see what you mean, my dads a nice guy though, and I don't think I would be able to do a lot of what I can do now without him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, he taught me how to play baseball, and so I signed up for softball-no girls team 'cause the school is full of assholes. He gave me a skateboard for my birthday-and asked Fred to teach me-he doesn't know how."  
Luna hesitated for a second, "He seems like a very kind and caring man."  
The two girls continued to talk until nightfall, when Ginny headed home.  
As she changed into her pajamas, Ginny glanced in the mirror. Scars lining her arms, along with everything else Ginny would change about herself if she could.  
Before she reached for the scissors, Ginny's hand brushed her pencil and she decided to write. In her diary-the twins had pranked her with one when she was eleven but Ginny had decided to try writing in one again.

Face. Arms. Legs. Chest.  
You can't erase  
It only comes back  
Nothing removes thoughts  
It goes numb  
Pain and illusions help  
Nothing will ever disappear from the mind  
Trapped  
Alone  
Helpless  
When does it stop?

Ginny put her pencil down, and hid the diary in her desk before falling asleep.


	8. Luna

Chapter Seven, Luna. TW-Abuse, suicide, arson (that's new-also yay fire).

In the two months since she had met Ginny, Luna became close with her, as her crush grew.  
Luna had been coming to school with more bruises, and kept blaming Malfoy-not a full lie, but she was terrified of ripping apart her 'family' more. So, as the bruises multiplied, so did the scars.  
Ginny paced her room, social studies homework completed on her desk in a messy pile, while Luna sat on her bed working on poems.  
"Ok-Luns I'm freaking out here!"  
Luna looked up, Ginny was planning on coming out to her parents today, despite knowing that would be accepting, she was still nervous.  
"Um, I got nothing!" Luna smiled slightly in an attempt to calm Ginny, but the redhead lay down on her bed, running her hands through her hair.  
"Well fuck."  
They heard the door open, and Ginny jumped, knocking Luna's notebook out of her hands, who quickly grabbed it, shoving it into her backpack.  
"Gin-"  
"I know, I know!"  
Luna sighed, Ginny was really cute when she got flustered. Luna shook her head, before Ginny held out her hand, Luna took it and the two walked downstairs.  
"Hi Mum, Dad."  
"Hi Ginny, dear. Oh hello Luna, are you staying for dinner?"  
Luna managed a smile, "No, sorry. I have some homework and projects I need to finish up, thank you for the offer!"  
Mrs. Wealsey smiled as Mr. Wealsey gave his daughter a hug, Luna looked down. It still hurt to see signs of affection being used like a common theme. Luna wasn't used to hugging and kind physical touch from anyone except Neville. She missed Neville so much it hurt, the day they went to the US Luna cried for hours, and they would text and call everyday. Soon though, they stopped responding, and answering, so Luna gave up. Their number is still there, and they always knew about her crush on Ginny. She didn't have the heart to delete it.  
"Okay-I need to tell you guys something, you've probably heard it a million times before but um. Yeah."  
Luna winced slightly, Ginny was squeezing her hand. Mrs.Weasley turned around.  
"You broke up with Harry?"  
"No-"  
"You got suspended? Someone died? You failed a test? Ginevra Wealsey if you stole the car-"  
Luna burst into laughter, and Ginny looked extremely embarrassed.  
"No Mum, I'm bi and demisexual."  
"Oh thank god you didn't steal the car-"  
Molly and Arthur gave Ginny a hug, and Luna smiled.  
"Told you so."  
"Oh Luna you-"  
Ginny lifted Luna up like a baby and dropped her on top of the couch, and Ron who was playing on his computer.  
"WOAH-Luna um. Hi?"  
Luna jumped of Ron, feeling her face heat up, "Your sister-"  
Ron nodded, and went back to his game, as Mr.Weasley went up to her.  
"Um, Luna-Molly and I just wanted to say, if you ever want to talk to us about anything, you can. We may not be your mum and dad, but we will do our best to help."  
Luna nodded, and wiped small tears of happiness out of her eyes, and Ginny hugged her from behind, whispering softly in her ear, "You wanna come out to? You don't have to."  
Luna giggled, "It's fine. Um, Mr-Arthur. Sorry. I'm pansexual." she hadn't realized but as luna said those two words, she became slightly calmer as some of her anxiety of coming out disappeared."  
Mr and Mrs. Weasley gave both girls hugs, and then Mrs. Wealsey pulled them over to a computer.  
"Okay, Luna, what we do is you and Ginny each get ten dollars, and you can get any pride thing you want. We want you to be able to express yourself in any way you want."  
Luna blushed, "Thank you so much, but I-I can't. I don't want to spend your money, and my father won't approve. He doesn't like LGBTQ+ people."  
Ginny quickly wrapped her arms around Luna, and Mrs.Weasley looked shocked.  
"Sorry Mum-your dad can go to hell Luns. You're gonna get some gay shit and you can hang it in my room. Then once you move out-you're coming here I don't care what you say because you're not arguing with me."  
Luna's shock was evident on her face, and to her surprise, Molly and Arthur nodded.  
"Luna, dear-I'm not fully sure about what's exactly happening, but you can always come here."  
"Yeah, Blaize is welcome anytime, and so are you. Besides, I don't think I've seen Gin smile this much in ages."  
He winked at Ginny before going to his office, and Mrs.Weasley pulled them back to the computer.  
Ginny got her two flags, along with two pride shirts. Luna got a pan flag, a pride/BLM/trans rights flag, a shirt and a small pansexual pin.  
"Okay Luna-where do you want to put the flags?"  
"I dunno Gin, it's your room."  
Ginny smiled, "Dude, you're here almost as much as Blaize."  
"You make me come silly!" Luna laughed as the girls sat on Ginny's bed.  
"You get less black eyes when you're here Luns...."  
Luna froze, "I-I guess."  
"Yeah and I know why."  
Luna's voice caught in her throat, and before she could talk, Ginny did.  
"You're coming home with me more after school and Malfoy doesn't wanna mess with my brothers!"

I wish Ginny, I really do.

Luna relaxed her shoulders, "Y-yeah. Oh! I have to get home-sorry!"  
She left before Ginny could say anything, but staying longer earned an extra few hits in the stomach, and five more lines.

The cause and effect.  
The wave and the crash.  
The yell and the tear.  
The closet door slamming shut.  
The headphones never leave.  
The voices coming back loud and fighting.  
The knowledge that I'm trapped here.  
The fact of waiting for my next year.  
Eighteen, eighteen, eighteen.  
I can choose. And it won't be you.

Luna tossed her notebook on the bed, ripping out a piece of paper before walking to a candle on her dresser.  
She held the paper up to the flame, letting it light. As she pulled it away the fire reached just above her finger tips before she blew it out. As Luna watched the flame dance, she thought about what Ginny had said. '-you're coming here I don't care what you say because you're not arguing with me.' Luna didn't want to be a burden, but she would do anything to get away from her father.  
Not knowing what to do, she gave into temptation, and texted Neville for the first time in months.  
Luna:Hey Nev. I know you're probably not going to see this, but I miss you.  
She waited a half hour, nothing. Neville still followed her Instagram, and she followed thiers, but they didn't like her posts anymore, didn't comment, didn't seem to care about their 'friend'.  
Wiping a tear from her eyes, Luna perked up at the idea of being able to present her poem tomorrow. She had written a love poem-for Ginny, but wouldn't tell her that.  
Looking over it before she went to bed, Luna was satisfied with her work, drew a small piece of Pipabeth fanart, before she lay down holding her bear to her chest despite the pain in her arms.  
She dreamt of climbing roofs with Ginny.


	9. Ginny

Chapter Eight, Ginny.

Ginny sat in the backseat of the car, listening to the mixtape George had gotten her for her birthday a few days before, Luna had made her a beautiful painting. Fred and Ron argued about something as usual, but they stopped and she saw Luna sitting in the grass drawing.  
Ginny headed over to her but was stopped by Harry.  
"What?"  
"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend." He smirked, and Ginny's fists balled.  
"I wish you weren't my boyfriend."  
He sighed, and walked off to Hermione and Ron.  
Ginny hurried over to Luna, who didn't say hi, or look up until Ginny sat in front of her.  
"You okay Luns?"  
"I don't like public speaking."  
"What do you-oh your presenting today right?"  
Luna blushed, and Ginny felt herself smile, it was funny how Luna could make her smile so easily.  
Before Luna could respond the bell rang and they hurried to PE.  
While Ginny was running her mile, instead of talking to Luna as usual she was thinking about this morning.

Why did that happen? It's not like I do like her..I just...  
Goddamnit, I don't know what's going on anymore.  
I don't like Luna-right?  
What if I do?! She wouldn't like me back?  
No-I don't like her! Simple as that.

Ginny sat fidgeting in her English class, her arms and chest hurting from yesterday, but she was excited to hear Luna's poem.  
Professor McGonnalgal stood up from her desk, "Mrs. Lovegood, your turn to present.  
Luna stood, and Ginny gave her a thumbs up as she walked to the front of the class.  
"Um. I-I wrote a l-love p-poem." Luna stutterd, something Ginny had realized happened more when she was scared, or nervous.  
Luna took a shaky breath.

"How can one soul combat the mind of another?  
What gives them the power to calm my mind?  
The voice brings tranquility to the chaos of my head.  
Where does this power of peace come from?  
Why did you choose to give the power to this soul?  
This one pure soul whose voice echoes in my mind long after I close my eyes.  
Her voice, her soul, her thoughts, her power.  
Her."

Ginny's breath caught in her throat-she had no idea Luna could write so well.  
The poem-it must be about someone, and Ginny made a mental note to ask Luna about the person later, clapping along with the rest of class. Luna didn't stutter once as she read it.  
"Okay class, questions?" McGonnagal looked around the class, and a few kids raised their hands, Luna simply pointing at them instead of calling out a name.  
"Are you gay?"  
Ginny saw Luna's face go bright red, and the professor looked appalled, "You don't ask someone that! It's rude and inconsiderate!"  
"I-it's okay P-professor, but th-thank you."  
Ginny glared at the kid, but Luna had already called on someone else.  
"Is this poem about someone?"  
Luna smiled, and Ginny felt the same warm feeling as this morning.  
"Yes, yes it is."  
The bell rang and everyone hurried to lunch.  
"Oh my god-Lovegood this is amazing!"  
Luna's face went bright red, Hermione was reading her poem as she ate her lunch, Blaize and Ron having a private conversation, and Pansy was reading over Hermione's shoulder.  
"You have any other poems?" Pansy asked, pointing at Luna's notebook.  
"Um, all the poems I have ever written are in this notebook, it's specific for that. But when we wrote our Two Tone Poem I still have that!"  
Ginny hated that assignment, they had to write about colors, but she was immediately curious on what Luna's was about.  
"Alright Lovegood-what's it about?"  
Luna blushed, and flipped pages before starting,

"A bright blue beaming light cascades down, hitting me.  
I am surrounded with it like yellow sheep being herded by a dog.  
Everything is blue-yet I keep failing to change it.  
I'm the glue stuck to paper-I can't leave this spot, forever stuck.  
It's overwhelming me, nothing else matters.  
Blue is taking over, my movements have begun to feel sluggish.  
My thoughts are slow, my emotions stuck.  
It's like swimming with soft yellow butter.  
Bright blue blinding, burning light hits me again.  
The warm, gental, calm yellow burns away.  
Everything slows, I sink to the ground, blue grass surrounding me.  
The whole world is blue, is this in my head or is this real?  
Fantasy becomes wishful thinking now, the blue is infecting my senses-infecting the yellow.  
Why bother to fight it? I'll lose. Most of the pure, safe yellow is gone.  
Everything is blue, how can I go back to normal? How can I go back to yellow?  
The bright blue sky looms over me like a tent.  
The wind is pulling at me like hands as I struggle to run, tearing apart the yellow sun.  
I fall to the ground, everything is blue-the yellow doesn't exist anymore. It's all blue.

It's not my favorite but-"  
She was cut off by Hermione yelling, "OH MY GOD SOMEONE GET THIS GIRL TO WRITE A BOOK! Luna-that was INCREDIBLE!"  
Hermione kept fangirling over Luna, who seemed to find it funny, and Ginny simply continued eating her lunch peacefully, thinking about what the poem meant to no avail.  
She threw the softball at Kate Bell-the catcher, who caught it easily, "Damnit Weasley-challenge please?"  
Ginny rolled her eyes under her face guard, before hurling the ball with all her strength at Katie-baseball style, who caught it, and then promptly fell over.  
"How's that for a bloody challenge huh Bell?"  
Ginny walked off the mound to get some water, and the captain of the baseball team came up to her, Harry.  
"The fuck do you want."  
"Oh I'm right of course, you're in love with Lovegood. So-come over tonight, maybe it'll get into your thick skull that you're my girlfriend."  
Ginny was about to repeat the phrase she had said many times before, but was called back before she could.  
She muttered a curse before going back to the locker rooms and changing, overhearing everyone talking over each other.  
Most of the girls were older than her, and didn't like Ginny for taking the position of captain, even though she had earned it.  
She sighed and skateboarded home, grabbing the package with her name on it when she got there-her and Luna's pride stuff had come, and she put them in her room, deciding to wait for Luna to put them up.  
"How was practice Ginny?" Her mum looked up from cooking dinner, as Ginny helped set the table.  
"Fun, Kaite was being annoying as usual."  
"Ah-her again."  
Ginny nodded, and Mrs.Weasley called everyone down for dinner, Blaize was staying over again, and Ginny thought that she should start on her free poem, as it took her a while to write them. She would tell Harry her mum needed her.  
Deciding to push it off more, as it was due months away, she reread parts of her diary from middle school, cringing as younger Ginny talked about how Harry was 'nice, but just being dumb'.  
"Oh god kiddo-your in for a rough ride."  
Ginny closed the book, thinking of Luna, and as she lay down for bed, Ginny realized why she kept getting butterflies when she saw Luna, or why she felt happier around her, or why she felt like she could trust the blonde with anything.  
It was because Harry was right.  
She was falling for Luna Lovegood.


	10. Luna

Chapter Nine, Luna. TW-Alcohol, drug mention/use, mentioned inappropriate touching of a minor.

Luna walked to Harry's with Ginny, she had somehow convinced him to let her come to Luna's first ever party, Ginny's brothers were already there along with Hermione and Pansy.  
"So Luns, first party right?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm a bit nervous."  
Ginny nodded, "Well-don't leave your cup anywhere without someone watching it, someone could spike it, don't let anyone take advantage of you, it won't end well trust me. Okay you know what, just stay by me."  
Luna gulped, she had her backpack with her, two water bottles, snacks, a sandwich, portable charger and cord, two books, an extra jumper (she was still wearing Ginny's),a first aid kit, and other things she carried on the daily, Luna didn't want to drink anything she didn't know. And in truth-she was pretty paranoid.  
Ginny knocked and Harry opened the door, letting them in.  
There were flashing lights and people dancing everywhere, it smelled like beer and drugs, Ginny made a face, but Luna was used to it.  
"How the fuck do you have a straight face?"  
"Oh, I dunno." Luna saw Ginny give her a confused look, before Hermione and Pansy showed up, Hermione was completely sober, and Pansy looked it, but she had a cup with her.  
"Gin, your brothers are upstairs, wanna play truth or dare?"  
Ginny nodded, and the four girls went upstairs sitting in a circle, soon Harry joined them.  
"Alright, Luna you first, truth or dare."  
"Um, dare?" Luna looked around nervously, she had no clue what Harry would say.  
"Take a sip of this."  
Ginny grabbed the cup he was holding and smelled it.  
"Harry! She's sixteen! No fucking way am I letting you give her straight vodka."  
Harry scoffed, and Luna gave Ginny a thankful look, "Since when are you her bloody mom?!"  
"Well-have you met her? Luna is not gonna be forced to drink okay! Luna, you make your own choices, don't let him be a dick."  
"Thanks Ginny, I don't like alcohol Harry. So please don't make me do that."  
Harry sighed, and turned to Ginny instead, "Truth or dare?"  
Ginny sighed, "Have you met me? Dare."  
"Alright so I know that the choice is clearly me if it was boys-but give the hottest girl in the room a kiss on the cheek."  
Ginny went bright red, and Luna smiled, waiting for her to kiss Hermione or Pansy.  
Before she realized what happened, Ginny had kissed her cheek, both girls now bright red.  
"Nice Ginny." Pansy had a large grin on her face and Ginny facepalmed before giving Ron his dare. "Okay, Ron-sit in Blaize's lap for the next round."  
Everyone laughed, and Ron shrugged, sitting on top of Blaize who laughed.  
"Alright-Hermione." Ron had a small grin on his face.  
"Oh fuck it. Dare."  
"Full on makeout with Pansy-right now."  
Hermione laughed, as did Pansy, and Luna turned to Ginny, "Is this what High School is like!?"  
Ginny laughed, "Yep, why?"  
"I like High School."  
Ginny and Ron laughed, before Luna turned to look at Hermione and Pansy, but Ginny put a hand over her eyes.  
"Sorry Luna-you don't wanna see this."  
Luna smiled, "It's okay. May need earmuffs though."  
There was a loud burst of laughter, and Luna's eyes were uncovered to reveal a flustered Hermione and a laughing Pansy.  
Hermione straightened her shirt before looking at Harry.  
"Truth or dare Hazza."  
"Dare." Harry looked smug.  
"Heh. Seven minutes in heaven wiiitthhhhhh...."  
"Oh dear god 'Mione."  
"Not you Ginny, Ronald."  
Roon swore and stood up, both boys laughing, Ron looked at Blaize who shrugged, and Harry glanced at Ginny who smirked.  
"Try to be nice will you? We don't need another 'problem' do we now?"  
Harry glared at her, and then went into the closet with Ron, leaving a confused Luna.  
"Um you okay Ginny?"  
"I'm fine Luns."  
Hermione looked up, "'Luns'?"  
"Shut up."  
Hermione smiled, and they sat in silence until the boys stumbled out of the closet, Harry resuming his glare on Ginny, "You know bab-"  
"I don't care, screw my brother if you want. But consent. Remember that."  
Ron looked up, "The fuck happend with you two?!"  
Harry shrugged, "Your sisters probably on her period."  
The three other girls immediately started protesting, "Harry that's fucked up!"  
"You don't say shit like that."  
"Sexist fuckhead."  
"Okay, okay, okay I'm sorry! I don't get why you freak out over it though-it's not that bad."  
Pansy rolled her eyes and stood up next to Harry, before kicking him in the balls, he yelled and fell down and Ginny and Hermione held back laughter, "What the hell?!  
"Okay Harry now imagine that pain but for like a week."  
"Oh god-Ron why didn't you stop her?!"  
Ron smirked, "Did you forget I'm a pre T trans guys?"  
Luna sat quiet in surprise, High School was weird. But she was in her third year, and this was her first party so..  
"Oi, Luna I said truth or dare."  
"Oh-truth."  
"Did you like it when Ginny kissed you?"  
Luna felt her face heat up, "Um, I dunno. I guess? But I don't know what kissing someone is like so..."  
She trailed off, and Harry stood, asking Ginny to go talk to him, she rolled her eyes and followed, everyone else slowly leaving the room.  
Luna waited upstairs for a bit, before ignoring Ginny's advice and going back down, she saw a clearly drunk Harry talking to Ginny, who was still looked sober, thankfully, but she looked mad.  
Ginny shoved him, and walked outside, Luna quickly following her.  
She stepped outside, and didn't take her long to find Ginny, she looked like she was crying, and Luna was ready to yell at Harry.  
"Gin? What's happened? What did he do?"  
Ginny shook her head, her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest and Luna hugged her, surprised by how much Ginny flinched at the physical contact.  
"Ginny, what did he do?"  
"He tried to touch my chest and I shoved him."  
Luna shot to her feet, "WHAT?! I'm going to ask Hermione to kill him I swear."  
She started to the house but was stopped by Ginny grabbing her, "Don't. Someone will get badly hurt if you do, and it won't be him. I'll explain tomorrow, okay? On Sunday."  
Luna nodded, and the two girls walked to the Weasleys, Ginny was quiet for a change, it made Luna nervous, and she fidgeted with her headphones in her pocket, Luna always slept listening to music, no matter where she was. Ginny was okay with that, and she often asked Luna about her music before they fell asleep.  
The girls hung the pride flags that had come on the ceiling, and changed into pajamas, Luna actually took off Ginny's jumper, she had been wearing it for two days straight.  
"Hey Luns?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Sorry about the kiss."  
"Don't worry about it, I know it didn't mean anything.  
Ginny looked at her pillow, "Y-yeah. Sleep well Luns, love you."  
Luna didn't have time to process that Ginny had said 'love you' before responding with, "Love you to Gin." And passing out the moment her head hit the pillow.


	11. Ginny

Chapter Ten, Ginny. TW-Self harm, suicide.

It was a week since the party, and Ginny hasn't talked to Luna since. Luna left for her dads, and then never came on Sunday, or to school on Monday. When she did come back, Ginny wanted to talk to her, but was scared of embarrassing herself, or confessing by accident.  
Ginny had more nervous energy than usual, and was bouncing her leg and drumming her hands on the table/floor at lunch.  
Hermione sighed, "Okay Gin what's going on?"  
"Nothing, everything is peachy."  
"Ginny, you don't say 'peachy' what happened? Where is Luna?"  
Ginny bit her lip before talking, she had to be careful since Harry was with them.  
"I don't know. I haven't been able to see her since Saturday, but I'm worried about her 'Mione."  
Hermione nodded, and Pansy looked up, "Fucking hell go check on her dumbass!"  
"Do you think she'll listen?"  
Ron, Blaize, Hermione, and Pansy all looked at Ginny and then rolled their eyes, "Yes you idiot."  
Ginny stood up and scanned the cafeteria for Luna, tapping her fingers on her leg.  
She spotted the blonde girl, and went over to her, where Luna was sitting alone, reading something.  
"Luna? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Ginny." She sounded mad, and Ginny ran a hand through her hair.  
"Oh, okay, I-I just worried about you 'cause you weren't here on Monday an-and we didn't see you Sunday, and now it's Thursday and I have barely talked to you all week and I don't know if you hate me or something like that!" Ginny blurted it all out, and Luna looked up at her, her hair still over one of her eyes.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you-I was busy and didn't feel good Monday so I didn't come to school."  
"Do you want to come over for dinner? My mum can help..."  
"No, it's ok." Luna smiled slightly, and Ginny blushed.  
"What happened to your eye?" There was a slight discoloration by Luna's eye-the one covered with her hair.  
"I fell, it's not a big deal."  
"How do you fall on your eye?"  
"Oh-I um."  
Ginny slowly reached over and brushed Luna's hair behind her ear, both girls going red, and Ginny gasped.  
Luna had a large bruise on her eye, it looked like it was fading, and would be gone within a few days, but was still very clear.  
"What the bloody hell?! Luns you don't get that from falling!"  
"I don't know! I hit my head on something and I clearly hurt myself! I'm fine Ginny!"  
Ginny bit her lip and nodded, placing a hand on her leg to try and stop the bouncing. "Come back to the table. We miss you."  
"Did Hermione make you come over here?"  
Ginny sighed, "Yes and no. I told them I'm worried about not talking to you and they told me to see if you were okay."  
Luna nodded, and Ginny grabbed her backpack before walking with her back to the table, Harry scoffed.  
"Great, she's back."  
"Suck a dick Harry."  
"Oh your rude today."  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "You insulted my friend, I'll be as mean as I bloody want."  
Ron through his hands in the air, "WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU TWO?!"  
Harry glared at Ginny, unknowing to the others, "Nothing Ron. Friendly banter."  
"Hey-Hazza uses words like 'Mione!" Pansy kissed Hermione on the cheek, who put down her book.  
"Just give me a real kiss asshole."  
Pansy gave a fake gasp, and Ginny giggled, "How dare you-fine."  
The two kissed, and Ginny looked down, she wished she could do that with Luna-but the only way to break up with Harry would be to do it in a place where he can't argue. Probably with others around. Awesome. Besides, Ginny had a rule that she would break someone's heart a thousand times before ever thinking of cheating on them.  
Blaze grabbed Hermione's book, "The Hate U Give? Nice."  
"Yeah, it's for school, but I really like it and intend to buy my own copy when I get the money."  
Pansy pulled out her phone and wrote something down, Ginny shot her a confused look, "What're you writing Pans?"  
"Hermione rarely tells me the gifts she wants so I have a list."  
"Bloody adorable, Blaize I gotta do that with you."  
Ginny laughed, and Luna looked slightly confused, "When do you guys get gifts?"  
Everyone looked at her shocked, until Blaize spoke up, "You know, Christmas, birthdays, sometimes Valentines day-February fourteenth?"  
Luna looked up at this, "We don't celebrate stuff like that with my dad. But my birthday is February thirteenth! Ginny's was a few days ago-that's why I made her the painting?"  
Ginny's shock made her take a slow breath before responding, "Y-yeah, so I'm sixteen now-technically I can get my license so that's fun. But Luna you're coming to my house for Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, and other stuff, got it?"  
Much to Ginny's surprise, Luna nodded, and smiled, causing the redhead to blush and look down.

Idiot. She won't ever like you.  
Just give up.  
It's not like Harry ever loved you.  
Stop trying.  
You're worthless.  
Unwanted.  
Weak.

"FUCK!"  
Ginny was lying on the roof, quickly going inside a wave of rage and sadness came over her, along with the strong urge to jump. She yelled and through her science textbook at the wall, before grabbing the scissors and wincing at the slight pain with each cut.  
There was a knock at the door, and she heard Ron's voice, "The bloody hell are you doing?!"  
"Math homework. I fucking hate it?"  
"God damnit Gin-I can't help you there, bye."  
Ginny heard his footsteps fade and she let out a sigh of relief.  
Not knowing what else to do, she texted Luna.

Ginny:hey whats up  
Luna:Hi! Nothing, you?  
Ginny:im just board lol  
Luna:Same.  
Ginny:*image attached*  
Luna:Is that George in a TinkerBell dress????  
Ginny:yep  
Luna:I am crying-  
Ginny:of laugheder????  
Luna:Spelling, and yeah.  
Ginny:correcting my grammer is one thing my spelling is annother im gae i cant spell lol  
Luna:*sighs*  
Ginny:oh btw i don't have practice tmr  
Luna:Ahhhh TMR NO-  
Ginny:oh right the maze runner lmao  
Luna:I'm kidding. Wanna go to the tree house after school?  
Ginny:do u have to ask?!  
Luna:See you then.  
Ginny:cya love u  
Luna:Love you too.

"Oh fuck what did I just say?!" Ginny ran a hand through her hair, tapping her black phone screen, and heard another knock, "Dinner's ready, and you said 'Oh fuck what did I just say' dumbass."  
"Shut it Ron!"  
She opened the door and saw him smirking before going downstairs.  
"What's up"  
"I'm gonna see Luna after school tomorrow!"  
"Nice, oh also-is it just me or does she like you?"  
Ginny looked at her brother, shocked.  
"No way she does-she's just a friend Ron."  
"Alright, but if Harry and you ever end..."  
Ginny slapped Ron gently, and he lifted her up, carrying her downstairs, Ginny's bit back a scream of pain, her wrists really hurt.  
Ron dropped her on the couch and their mother began lecturing him on not killing his only sister, and normal things like that.


	12. Luna

Chapter Eleven, Luna. TW-Abuse, self harm, arson.

Luna woke up early, and glanced in the mirror as she got dressed. Luna owned makeup only for this reason, but it wasn't her. She stood there for longer than usual before covering the mark on her eye, as she heard yelling from below.  
Luna sighed, and grabbed her backpack, wincing slightly at the sudden movement.  
She was meeting Ginny at twelve, and it was seven. Luna had some snacks in her backpack, and knew she wasn't getting breakfast, so she ate in her room-alone as usual, before playing Sanders Sides from her computer.  
Smiling at Virgil's singing, Luna's phone went off, and she glanced down.  
Neville had responded to her message.

Nev:Hey Luna, how are you doing?  
Luna:I'm good, you?  
Nev:Everything is fun here, anything interesting happen?  
Luna:I'm friends with Ginny and the others now!  
Nev:Awesome..  
Luna:Something wrong?  
Nev:I gotta go.

Luna sighed, and brushed a tear from her eye, before removing their number and unfollowing them. She knew it was childish, but it hurt to see it still there, Neville wasn't going to talk to her again.  
She walked right out the door, her father's car was gone. Luna rubbed her arm as she walked to the tree house, something was happening with Ginny, and Luna wanted to help.  
She sat listening to music for a while, before a girl popped up, "Oh-looks like we're both early!"  
"Hi Gin! How are you?" Luna smiled, and Ginny blushed.  
"Eh, bored, you?"  
"Sleepy. I was up late with schoolwork."  
Ginny nodded, and sat down, tapping her foot on the ground  
"Okay, so I have an idea. I have some questions I would like to ask you, may I?"  
"You ask me, I ask you. Full honesty both ways?"  
Luna nodded, "What's up with Harry and you?"  
Ginny sighed, "I hate this chiche talking about feelings and relationships thing Luns. But either way-I don't like him."  
Luna did her best to hide her surprise and happiness.  
"Was the poem about someone I know?"

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"You know who she is, yes. Now-are you gonna break up with him?"  
"Luns!! You gotta crush!! And I dunno, probably yes."  
Luna felt her face flush red, "Okay, okay-people have crushes Gin. And awesome! Or well, awesome that you-you know what I'm rambling aren't I?"  
Ginny smirked, "Can you describe her to me? I wanna know if you're okay with that."  
Luna looked down, not physically, but maybe....  
"Well, she's kind, she knows when people need her and she helps them. No matter what's happened she is always there to give you some sort of escapism, and take you to a whole other universe. She has a fantastic taste in music, she's funny, and she plays a lot of sports."  
Ginny looked up, rubbing her hands together, "Ummm Angelina? Kaite? Cho? Wait Cho's taste in music is shit."  
Luna laughed "No, no none of them. If I'm being honest you know then better than anyone."  
Ginny lay down on the tree house, "Well dammit. Why do you like her?"  
Luna felt herself blush, "I-um want to walk around as we talk?"  
"You're changing the subject but okay."  
The two girls began walking, and Ginny questioned her again.  
"What do you like about her?"  
Luna sighed, "I dunno, she's nice and thoughtful. She's really pretty as well. It's the kind of person that doesn't try-but they look incredible. You can trust her with a lot and she'll help you with anything."  
Ginny smiled, "Dude we need to find this girl!"  
"Oh no-that's fine. I don't think she likes me either way." Luna laughed softly and Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Luns did you fall for a straight girl because OH MY GOD NO-"  
"No! She's not straight Gin."  
Ginny let out a sigh of relief that confused Luna, she was freaking out. What if Ginny asked to describe the girl? What if she asked her name? What if-  
"Hey you good?"  
"Y-yeah. Now tell me, Mrs.Matchmaker-do you like anyone because clearly Harry's a jerk."  
"Oooohhhh Luns using mean words, how dare you. And yeah."  
Luna did her best to hide her happiness, "Boy or girl?"  
"Girl, very kind, but mysterious."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I think I know her pretty well, but there are some things that still leave me curious."  
Luna looked down, "Ah I get that, can you describe her personality?"  
Ginny smiled, "She's always there for you, and knows how to help, she likes art and stuff relating to that, and gives me theater kid vibes-I love theater, do you?"  
Luna nodded, and Ginny smiled again, "Cool! She's very wholesome and a really kind person and she is honestly freaking adorable."  
Luna laughed, "Wow-your a hopeless romantic."  
Ginny gently pushed her, "And you're not?! Luna-have you ever had a partner?"  
"No."  
"First kiss?"  
"No, like they said in 'Perks of Being a Wallflower', I want it to be someone who actually loves me, and not some random person in spin the bottle or something like that."  
Ginny nodded, "Would you believe me if I told you I've been kissed but never kissed the person back?"  
"No, I don't believe that. Does that mean that technically if a 'first kiss' is both ways..."  
"Exactly."  
"No way."  
Ginny laughed, and swung on one of the low-hanging branches. Luna pulled out her phone and took a photo of her, mid-swing with a smile. Perfect photo.  
"Oh this is awesome Luns!"  
Luna blushed, "Thanks Ginny.  
"Okay so back to Luna's crush, you said I know her better than anyone correct?"

Well, yeah because you are her!  
How am I supposed to say that?!  
Like yeah I know she doesn't like Harry, but I'll ruin the one friendship I actually have!  
This is a train wreck.

"Yeah, you would understand her better than anyone."  
"And why is that?"  
Luna froze, and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. In a moment of pure logical abandonment she said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Because it's you."  
Ginny froze, and stumbled backwards slightly, as Luna slapped a hand over her mouth-it was too late.  
"W-what?!"  
Luna backed up against a tree, and Ginny bit her lip before running back to the street, leaving Luna frozen.  
"Why am I such an IDIOT?!"  
She sunk down to the tree roots, and buried her head in her knees.  
Before Luna realized, it was dusk, and she grabbed her backpack before rushing back to her house.  
Stepping through the door, she was shoved from behind, scraping her knees on the stone floor. Luna managed to get on her feet, but not before a fist slammed into her mouth, tasting blood, Luna raised a hand to her mouth, and sure enough her fingers were red.  
"Wer-where were y-youu?"  
Luna held her tongue, instead bracing herself for another hit, and gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of her.  
One last shove, and she ran to her room, hearing the car leave again-when Luna was sure he was gone she went down to look for loose change and food, finding a small bowl of pasta, she took it up to her room and left it next to a candle, before sitting down on the bathroom floor, letting the blood from her face and wrists fall to the floor.  
Everything had broken, Luna was friendless again, Ginny would probably tell her brothers and they would tell Blaize, Hermione, Pansy...  
She sat down on her bed, and held an old photo of her dad up to the flame.  
This man was dead, he was replaced by an evil, abusive, ignorent, homophobic 'father'.


	13. Luna

Chapter Twelve, Luna. TW-Rape, physical fight, suicide.

The next day Luna had classes with Ginny, except she didn't walk with her today, she saw their car arrive to pick her up, but Luna stayed in her room, instead walking the twenty minutes to school, she arrived an hour early with Ginny either way, so it was nice to walk and listen to her music.  
Of course, without the Wealsey's Luna was shoved into three lockers by the time it was time for English, and called 'Loony' seven.  
She saw Ginny sit down, but didn't make eye contact, instead sketching an image of Prim and Katniss.  
"Hey, Loony-" Malfoy walked up to her outside of class.  
"Don't call her that." Ginny glared at Maloy, who rolled his eyes and walked off, "Luna-"  
She had walked away before Ginny could finish, and almost walked into Hermione. "Hey Luna, how are you?"  
"I-I'm good. You?"  
Hermione smiled, "Pretty good, I finished my book, I'm heading to lunch, want to walk with me?"  
Luna looked down, "I dunno, I was going to eat alone. I don't think Ginny wants to talk to me..."  
"Well, I want to talk to you, come on."  
Luna smiled, and followed Hermione as she ran getting to the table last, Luna looked around, Pansy was showing Ron something on her phone, Blaize was (shocker) reading, Harry and Ginny were seated just out of earshot from Luna, and they seemed to be arguing about something, Ginny glanced up as Luna sat down, and smiled at her, causing Luna to wish she had sat somewhere else. This hurts.  
"Ron what's going on?"  
"I dunno 'Mione, they got here first and well-" He gestured at his sister, and Hermione looked at Luna, "Why did you think she didn't want to talk to you?"  
Ron looked up from Pansy's phone, "Wasn't Gin with you yesterday Luna? She came home and locked herself in her room for the rest of the day, she didn't eat dinner."  
Luna facepalmed with the table.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Hermione's tone switched from curious to worried, "Maybe we should let them sort this out Ron, babe, what're you looking at?"  
Pansy held out her phone, showing an edit of Elliott Paige in Whip It, and Hermione's jaw dropped, "Send that to me right now, this is lesbian culture."  
Luna, Ron, and Pansy burst into laughter but were cut short by a loud yell.  
"THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"  
Harry had stood up, and had thrown his arms above his head, as Ginny rolled her eyes. "Dear god-I thought you could act like a normal fucking human!"  
Luna immediately realized what happened. Ginny was breaking up with him, but judging on why she did it at school, Ginny didn't feel comfortable doing it alone.  
Ron started up, but Blaize held him back, "Not your fight."  
"You can't break up with me!"  
Ginny scoffed, "To fucking bad. I did. I want a chance to not have you being a dickwad in my life."  
Ron grabbed Luna's arm, she winced, "Luna-what the fuck is happing?!"  
"I don't know!"  
Harry glared at Luna, "This is your fucking falut Loony, I swear I'll-"  
He raised his fist, and was stopped by Ginny shoving him in the chest, "Not her fault-you lay a hand on her and I'll make sure you regret it."  
"I did nothing to you! Why?!"  
Luna looked at Ginny-she was clearly holding back tears, Harry was lying.  
"'Mione-Harry's lying, something happened to Ginny."  
"What?!"  
Ron stood, "You're lying Harry-the fuck did you do to my baby sister?" His fists were balled, and Fred and George had stood as well.  
"I did nothing. Ginny I never did anything to you, right? Right?!"  
Luna saw Ginny bite her lip, and then shake her head.  
"What did you do to her Harry?!" Hermone was now on her feet as well, and Harry glared at Ginny.  
"Nothing I swear!"  
"You fucking liar! You raped me!" Ginny's voice was loud enough for Fred and George to hear as well, and before anything could happen there was a flash of red and a loud yell.  
Fred had tackled Harry to the ground and was not punching him over and over, George joined, and when they let him get to his feet they held him up, Luna was frozen in shock, and she was knocked out of it when Ginny stepped backwards into her, and without thinking, Luna hugged her, tighter than ever, as Ginny cried.  
All three of the Weasley boys were fighting with Harry, and Pansy told Hermione and Blaize to get a teacher, which they did.  
Slughorn and Hagrid pulled the Weasley's off Harry, who's entire face was covered in blood from his nose. Ron stopped fighting immediately, but Fred started yelling at Harry, Luna stopped focusing on them  
"Mrs. Lovegood, please come to my office with Mrs. Weasley-you too Mrs. Parkinson.  
McGonnagal led them to her office, Luna didn't listen to anything she was saying, still holding Ginny and Luna had no intention of letting go.  
They all sat down, and the boys arrived quickly after Ron had a bloody nose, George the beginnings of a black eye, and Fred looked fine, but he was limping. They all moved to Ginny, but McGonnagal asked them to sit as well.  
"So Mrs.Granger and Mr.Zambini filled us in on what happened, Mr.Weasley-Fred you are the first to fight, can you tell me why?"  
Fred straighted, "Ginny's been dating him for three years. She stopped being herself three fucking years ago because of him. She became a different goddamn person! And-and you want to know when I started to see my happy, carefree, little sister come back? When Lovegood showed up. Potter hurt my baby sister-you don't get off scot free. I will make sure of that."  
George nodded, as did Ron. Ginny smiled slightly, as did Luna-they really loved her.  
"I don't blame any of you for the fight, if it was my way Harry would be expelled and you all got off with no repercussions, unfortunately because Albus has left for sometime, and Umbride is 'headmistress' it is up to her. Ginny-I am required to ask you some questions, do you want the others to leave?"  
Ginny shook her head.  
"Okay, um-also Mrs.Granger there is lipstick on you."  
Hermione blushed and Pansy passed her some sort of wipe thing.  
"How long were you and Harry dating?"  
Luna saw Ginny hold up three fingers, and McGonnagal sighed, "You may need to talk at some point, sorry."  
Ginny and Luna were pressed tightly together, and Luna felt her take a shaky breath, "I-it's fine."  
McGonnagal nodded, "How-how long was that happening for?"  
Ginny looked down, and Luna felt her shaking, "Sixth grade."  
Fred shot out of his seat, "Excuse me Professor, I'm going to get in another fight."  
"Sit down Mr.Weasley, but after school-please do. Ah-last question. Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"  
Ginny froze and Ron fell out of his chair.  
"WHAT THE FUCK NO NO NO GINNY YOUR SIXTEEN!!! I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I swear I'LL KILL HIM!!!"  
"RON! I'm not pregnant, you really think that that would happen?! No-because he knew you would kill him and-fucking hell can I go home now please?!"  
McGonnagal nodded, "I'm going to talk to Harry and Delores, one moment." She left and Ginny put a head on Luna's shoulder.  
"Okay-um when we can go home, 'Mione, Pans-your not coming over tonight, neither are you babe, sorry. Luna you're sleeping over."  
Luna was extremely surprised, "What?!"  
Ron nodded, "In case you haven't noticed, she went to you. Ginny trusts you. You're staying tonight."  
Ginny looked up, "Please Luns."  
Luna nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'll stay."  
Mrs.Weasley opened the door, having been informed of the situation by McGonnagal. Harry was suspended for a week, and detention for a month, the boys got detention for a week, and everyone in the group was let out early.  
"Everyone kitchen now."  
She took a deep breath before starting, "Fred, George, Ronald. I am incredibly proud of you three, normally I do not condone fighting, but in this care it was right of you to-pardon my language-beat the shit out of that boy."  
Luna was shocked, this was something she didn't expect from Mrs.Weasley.  
"Luna, thank you for helping Ginny smile again, we knew something was going on, but you made everything a lot happier."  
Luna blushed, and Ginny gave her a hug, "Thanks Luns."  
"Ginny-I'm sorry. If we had known what was happening we would have tried to stop that years ago, I feel terrible, and I'm really really sorry. I-why did you not say anything?"  
Ginny's hand tensed in Luna's.  
"Why do you think? He threatened to kill you. Including Pansy and Hermione-and Luna. I would rather get hurt than risk that."  
Everyone was shocked, including Luna, and Mrs. Wealsey sat down before continuing, "He's a kid-we could have-"  
Ginny shot up from her seat, "He's a kid?! Bloody hell I'm a kid! Kids can hurt people in case you didn't realize! People are bullied to suicide by KIDS. People are sexually and emotionally abused by kids! I'm the one who decided to not do anything about-and this whole shit show is my fault! Everything is my fucking fault!"  
Luna flinched at the mention of abuse, and Ginny ran upstairs, leaving everyone else quiet, until Fred spoke up.  
"I'll go check on her."  
"No Freddie-I don't think she wants family right now." George put a hand on his twin's shirt, and Luna stood up.  
"I'll go."  
Luna opened Ginny's door and Ginny was sitting under the window, tossing a softball from hand to hand, Luna simply sat down in front of her and opened her hands to catch the ball.


	14. Ginny

Chapter Thirteen, Ginny.

One week had passed and it was now the first week of September, Ginny was sitting at her desk most of her homework completed, but she had no idea how to do her science work, so she got up and knocked on the twins door. Somehow they had got an A+ in science-probably because of all the things they made-so Ginny always asked Fred for help.  
"Hey Freddie?"  
He poked his head out from behind the door, "What's up Gin and Tonic?"  
"Don't call me that-I need you help with science, can you....?"  
He nodded, and scanned her homework page before grinning, "Simple-you add Co2 and then it reacts and boom. Ginny's homework has been completed."  
Ginny smiled, and copied down the correct formula as Fred grabbed his skateboard.  
"Wanna go out?"  
Ginny bit her lip-she had planned on going over to Hermione's as she wanted to ask for some advice.  
"I was going to go to 'Mione's but we can ride together."  
Fred shrugged, "Okay I'll leave you to your girl stuff after." He winked at her and Ginny rolled her eyes.  
They two grabbed their skateboards and said goodbye to their mum. Everything was slightly awkward, but Ginny just wanted to get out of the house.  
"So what advice do you need?"  
"It's complicated."  
Fred winked at her, "Well, you normally come to me for shit soooo.."  
Ginny sighed, "Probably the second reason why I broke up with Harry."  
"Okay-that gives me nothing."  
It was Ginny's turn to wink, "Exactly."  
Fred stopped at a light.  
"Alright don't get yourself killed?"  
Ginny managed a laugh, "I'll try."  
They continued skating in silence until they got to Hermione's house, Fred said his goodbyes and went off to Zonko's-a prank shop near the school.  
"Who is-oh hey Ginny! Come in, Pans is here as well!"  
"Hey 'Mione, thanks and Pansy is always here!"  
Hermione laughed and pulled Ginny inside, closing the door behind her.  
"My mum and dad are out, my room?"  
Ginny nodded and followed Hermione up to her room, a bookworm's paradise.  
She had two walls full of shelves, everything was cozy and warm-nice when it was cold out like now-about a million blankets, papers spread out on her desk, and books stacked in corners, on the bed, on the nightstand, Pasy was sitting with a blanket on her lap, playing with Hermione's car, Crookshanks. She had her backpack next to her, and Ginny assumed they had been doing homework-or kissing. You never know with them.  
"Ah, our favroite bisexual. How are you?"  
"I'm good, you guys?"  
"Good. 'Mione was helping me with some math."  
"I'm good, you know you can sit down Ginny-did you legs stop working or something?"  
Ginny smiled and shrugged off her backpack sitting down.  
"Nah they work."  
Hermione smiled and handed Ginny hot chocolate.  
"How-never mind. Your Hermione."  
Hermione smiled, as Pansy refocused on the cat.  
"What's going on? You seem distracted."  
"Sorry, sorry-I was wondering if I could ask for some advice actually?"  
Hermione physically perked up-she enjoyed helping people in any way she could, and Ginny loved talking to her. Hermione had a way of guessing what was wrong and being able to help solve the problem-Ginny knew how much she wanted to be a therapist or work in law, different things but she would be great at both.  
"Partner trouble, 'girl trouble', or..."  
"I-um. Well I realized something, I was told something the day after I broke up with Harry and I think that's one of the main reasons I did. Someone I'm close with said they liked me, and I ran off instead of saying anything." Ginny didn't want to say she liked Luna, she didn't even know if she did anymore. Then again-she would love to kiss Luna and be able to call her girlfriend.  
"Well, do you like this person?"  
Ginny clapped her hands together, "I dunno, I think I do, but I dunno."  
Hermione nodded, and Pansy rolled her eyes, "Babe-that was like the most cliche therapy thing ever."  
Hermione rolled her eyes back and kissed her girlfriend. "Just play with the cat."  
"Fine with me."  
"Um Gin if you okay with me asking-who is the person?"  
"Promise you won't tell anyone I told you? You as well Pansy!"  
"I won't."  
"Same."  
"Luna."  
Pansy gave a silent cheer and Crookshanks ran under Hermione's bed.  
"Dear fucking god she's in love with you Ginny."  
"Really?! You don't think she gave up after I literally ran away from her!?"  
Hermione shook her head, "Have you noticed how red she gets when you're around her? Or how she avoids you? She's scared Ginny."  
"How the bloody-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione laughing softly.  
"Simple-she thinks she ruined her friendship with you, and that you hate her because you'll never share feelings with her."  
A wave of guilt washed over Ginny, and she facepalmed.  
"Bu-but I do feel the same way!! I-I-AAAHH!"  
Both girls burst into laughter, and Ginny raised an eyebrow, "What?!"  
Pansy wheezed, "Dude you just confessed."  
Ginny's eyes widend, "FUCK!"  
Hermione fell out of the chair and laughed, landing on Pansy.  
"'Mioneeeeee!! Fuuuccckkk!!"  
Hermione pulled herself together, before kissing Pansy on the head.  
"Okay you gotta tell her!"  
Ginny jumped up and grabbed her backpack, "Thank you, I fucking love you-also please text me the hot chocolate recipe it's bloody awesome!!"  
She ran outside as Pansy snicked, "Ah young love."  
"Pansy's she's a year younger than us."  
"I said what I said."  
"I love you."  
Ginny smiled, and began skating home, she saw Luna in her window as she passed, and waved, Luna opened her window, "Um-hello?"  
"Hi Luns! How are you?"  
"I-uh. Okay, you?"  
"Amazing."  
Luna smiled, and Ginny blushed, "Adorable-oh god."  
She slapped a hand over her mouth and sank down, Ginny heard what she said, and she didn't mind, she was going to say 'Your adorable Luns.' but Luna closed the window, so Ginny kept heading home.  
Ginny opened the door and headed to her room, locking the door before collapsing on her bed. It's Saturday, Ginny knows Luna doesn't have anything to do on Sundays.

Ginny:hey luns  
Ginny:can we talk  
Luna:What's up?  
Ginny:can u come over tmr  
Luna:Why?  
Ginny:i need to tell you smt and its better irl  
Luna:Um, okay, what time?  
Ginny:1 and u can sleep over if u want  
Luna:Okay, and I dunno.  
Ginny:nice  
Ginny:also r u ok u looked scared when i saw u earlier  
Luna:Oh no, I'm good.  
Ginny:ok cool  
Luna:I gotta go, bye!  
Ginny:ur adorable as well  
**Message deleted**  
Ginny:bye i love you  
**Message deleted**  
Ginny:bye luns

"Bloody fucking hell."  
"Oi! Ginny dinner!"  
Ron stepped in, and quickly sat on Ginny's bed, "What happened?"  
"Nothing Ron, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure-because-"  
"I'm bloody fine okay Ron!?! Just leave me alone-I'm not hungry okay!"  
Ron left and Ginny pushed herself into the corner of her room, just looking at Tumbler and other shit.  
Why did everyone in her family act differently around her now?  
"High school is so fucked."  
She sighed and reached for her pencil.

The feeling isn't lost.  
The feeling is there, pounding in my chest, it wants to be out, it want's you to know.  
I, want you to know.  
And yet, the clash of feelings, I don't want to hurt you with the words, yet the feeling to tell you, to kiss you is overpowering.  
The feeling wants to lead, 'trust your heart' they say, yet my heart got me here.  
My heart led me to him.  
Would the feeling be better?  
Can I trust it?  
Can the feeling that urges me to embrace you, the feeling that I don't know.  
Is it worth it, is the feeling true?  
True, truer than the sin, than the grass, than your books and pens, your earrings and your smile.  
Your blue eyes and your blonde hair, is anything here true?  
Yes, yes I know what is true.  
My feeling is true.  
My love for you is true.  
The feeling is love.

Ginny nodded, happy with her work, and slipped the paper into her diary before laying under her window, listening to music and thinking.


	15. Luna

Chapter Fourteen, Luna.

Luna sunk down below her window, what did she just say?!  
"Aaaaahhh!"  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
Luna put her hand over her mouth to try and stifle the sound of her crying, before pulling out her sketchbook and scrolling to Ginny's Instagram.  
A photo of Ginny and Fred at the beach, Ginny jumping off a small cliff and Fred at the top.  
A photo of Ginny smiling in a field of yellow tulips. Perfect.  
Luna began sketching, ignoring the time passing as 'House of Gold by twenty one pilots' played from her phone, on a playlist Pansy had sent her.  
"She asked me, "Son when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?"  
Luna had not realized she was tearing up, until a tear fell onto her paper, Luna put the pencil down, and leaned her back against the wall.

She asked me, daughter, when I pass on, will you remember the golden days?  
And when your father turns to stone, will you remember me?

(a/n:NOT ACUAL LIRICS!!)

Luna picked up her pencil again, beginning to write.

Dear Mom, I'm still drawing with your supplies.  
I still cross my 7s like you, Mom.  
I have the songs you used to sing to me.  
I hold the memories of you, before...  
Before it ended, fast and without a thought.  
Before dad turned to the bottle, before I chose the knife.  
Before, when we had you, everything was good.  
Mom, are you still there?  
Or am I relying on hopeless thoughts, fighting for myself to stay for nothing?  
Would you accept me Mom?  
Would you hug me, kiss me and tell me you're proud of me?  
Would you take me to the parade, come to meet the girl I end up with?  
Would you do that Mom?  
Or will I never be able to know, not able to see you, hear you, think of you without tears, without the darkness fighting back.  
Fighting against the barrier I put up as a wall to obstruct it.  
I want you to stay, but I know why you had to leave.  
I still love you Mom.

"Yes, yes I will. I won't ever forget you mum."  
Luna felt her phone buzz and she picked it up, before almost dropping it. Ginny texted her.

Ginny:hey luns  
Ginny:can we talk  
Luna:What's up?  
Ginny:can u come over tmr  
Luna:Why?  
Ginny:i need to tell you smt and its better irl  
Luna:Um, okay, what time?  
Ginny:1 and u can sleep over if u want  
Luna:Okay, and I dunno.  
Ginny:nice  
Ginny:also r u ok u looked scared when i saw u earlier  
Luna:Oh no, I'm good.  
Ginny:ok cool  
Luna:I gotta go, bye!  
Ginny:bye luns  
Luna:Love you!  
**Message deleted**

Luna tried to ignore the anxiety building in her stomach, and tried to just sleep-even though it was only seven.  
"Ah Luna dear come on in!"  
Mrs.Weasley welcomed her in, and Ron ran down the stairs, almost hitting Luna, "Hey Lovegood-GINNY YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OFF!!!"  
Ginny was in front of him, and vaulted out the window, Ron still running after her, and Mrs.Weasley sighed, "Both of you here now."  
"Mum Ginny won't take off her-"  
Ginny elbowed her brother, "Shut it!"  
"Ginny, go upstairs and take it off, Ron-thank you for being concerned about your sister's health."  
Ginny sighed, and came down five minutes later in a light blue jumper, "Hey Luna-upstairs?"  
Luna nodded, and followed Ginny to her room, it looked the same as always. Slightly confused by the interaction before, but she pushed it aside.  
"What's going on? You said you wanted to talk?"  
Ginny took a breath, her hands were shaking, "Okay I-uh. I'm sorry for running off in the woods, it was wrong of me-and I was scared and I feel like shit and I'm just really sorry!"  
Luna was slightly taken aback, "It's okay Ginny, I don't know what I expected-it was stupid and just forget I said anything."  
Ginny blushed, "Yeah that's the thing-I can't really forget because I haven't stopped thinking about that, and I talked to Hermione because she is probably the only one with straight priorities-"  
Ron's voice came from outside the door, "THAT'S A BLOODY LIE!"  
"Ronald! Stop eavesdropping you arse!"  
Ron walked off and Luna turned to Ginny, who was bright red.  
"Sorry, they've been acting weird around me or about a week."  
"O-oh. I-oh." Luna felt her face heating up, she still liked Ginny-a lot, but was also confused.  
"Okay-fuck this. I like you Luna-I like how you help everyone, I like how you express yourself with art, I like how you can help calm anyone down-even Blaize, I like how you blushed whenever someone compliments you, I like how your smile makes me feel like nothing in this world is bad and that everything is good, and-and I really like you."  
Luna stepped back, this was not expected, "Ginny no-I-"  
Ginny bit her lip, "I'm sorry I-aw fuck what did I do?!"  
Luna grabbed Ginny's hand-both of them blushing, "No-I just. It feels like I'm cursed Gin, everyone I love ends up disappearing. My mom's dead, Neville left and stopped talking to me, I don't even know my dad anymore, I don't want to hurt you, I love you Ginny-a lot. But I'm cursed, and it's my problem, not something I want to burden you with."  
Luna looked down, and heard Ginny sigh.  
"You know what? I don't care. Screw a 'curse'-I love you, I want to be able to see you everyday, I want to be able to kiss you, and hug you, and hold you,I want to be able to love you-and I would curse myself to be able to do that."  
She gently lifted Luna's chin, and Luna was surprised to see tears forming in Ginny's brown eyes, not knowing what else to do, she pulled Ginny closer to her and kissed her.  
Luna closed her eyes, and Ginny put her hand on Luna's back making some sort of hug-kiss, as she kissed back, and warmth spread through Luna's chest, she felt happy, after almost seven years of pain and sadness, she felt pure joy and happiness. It felt like forever, and Luna nearly forgot about needing oxygen, it was the right person, it was the right time, it was.....right.  
"Oh shi-OW fuck!"  
The two girls stepped apart, and Luna saw Fred holding his knee as he stared at his little sister, before gingerly putting his foot down and cursing, "God dammit I owe Hermione twenty pounds! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
Luna was frozen, and Ginny grabbed her brother, pulling him into her room before locking the door and running her hands through her hair.  
"Fred do you know how to bloody knock?!?!"  
"Ginny do you know how to lock the bloody door?!?! Why'd you pull me in here?"  
Ginny swore, "If you say anything-I will cut off your balls and give them to Ron."  
Fred winced, and Luna unfroze, anxiety replacing her joy, "Oh fishsticks."  
Ginny and Fred burst out laughing, "Okay sorry Luns but that's awesome."  
Luna blushed, and Fred nodded, "Don't say anything, got it. So lunch is ready-um just come down when you're ready."  
He left, and Ginny relocked the door before turning to Luna, "Fuck-I'm sorry I'm an idot."  
Luna managed a smile, "Oh no it's fine, I-uh."  
"If you say sorry I will be so mad at you."  
"Okay fine-will you be my girlfriend?" Luna blushed, why had all logic and sensible thinking left her?  
"Oh wait-yeah! Yes, yes definitely!"  
Both girls smiled, and Ginny kissed Luna again, "We should go eat lunch."  
"Yeah."  
The two ran down stairs and sat down.  
Mrs.Weasley looked over, "Ah Luna-are you staying over?"  
"Oh-I um-"  
Fred interrupted, "Yeah- you are."  
Ginny glared at him.  
"Fred I swear-"  
Ron looked up, "The blo-sorry Mum, what's going on?"  
"Nothing!" Ginny and Luna spoke in unison and Luna facepalmed with her sandwich, Ginny laughed, and Luna heard Fred talk, "Well Ickle Ronniekins you see-"  
Ginny threw her napkin at her older brother, "Shut up right now and you're my favorite brother."  
Fred shut up.  
Ron and George burst out in protest, which Luna found funny, "Sibling goals!"  
Ginny smirked, and Molly looked up, "Okay-so this is a very unusual lunch."  
Luna felt her face heat up.  
A few hours later she was sitting on the roof with Ginny, they had some candy with them and Luna was showing Ginny art.  
She flipped to the page that she had made the day before and blushed, "Oh-sorry! That's bad."  
"Luns did you draw me?"  
"Ummmm-mabye?"  
Ginny laughed, "Can I see?"  
Luna showed her the page.  
"Oh wow this is so good!"  
"Thank you! I found the photo on your Instagram."  
"Oh cool, sometimes Fred hacks into it and posts random shit so that's fun."  
Luna smiled, "Are you going to do that to me?"  
"No promises. Can I say something kinda strange?"  
Luna shrugged, "Go ahead."  
"Well, I don't know if this day has been crazy or awesome."  
Luna smiled, "Can it be both?"  
"Totally." Ginny grinned, and lay down on the roof, Luna lay next to her and studied the stars, "You know what Gin?"  
"What?"  
"I think we can control our life. I'm controlling this moment for myself, I'm here with you-not shut up in my room, not in the treehouse, here. Here with someone that actually loves me, and I love them. Today was crazy, awesome, and just incredible. I don't think I would trade the feeling I got when I kissed you for anything, ever."  
Luna felt Ginny wrap her arms around the blonde, "I know I wouldn't trade this moment for anything. I love you so much."  
Luna kissed her, and Ginny kissed back.  
Maybe life wasn't as bad as Luna thought.


	16. Ginny

Chapter Fifteen, Ginny. TW-Mention of suicide and assault, homophobia.

Tuesday morning, when Ginny woke up, she just felt like shit.  
It's not an uncommon thing, but she just stood in front of the mirror before biting her lip and deciding that, "Fuck this, I'm wearing what I want today, fuck being told what to were, fuck being force to look like somone I'm not."  
Ginny, being a tomboy, preferred the stereotypical 'boys' clothes, but Harry never liked her wearing that, so she didn't get to wear what she wanted most of the time.  
Ripped blue jeans that she cuffed, blue sneakers, a blue and gold Nirvana shirt, a blue unbuttoned flannel with a grey tie-not knotted, because for the life of her, Ginny had no idea how to properly tie a tie. She tucked in the shirt and used a cool belt with holes in it but still worked.  
Luna had texted her saying she would walk to school, Ron and George had already left as their partners were helping set up stuff at the middle school, and they were offered to help.  
"Ginny, are you almost ready?! We gotta go!" Fred knocked-he finally learned.  
"Yeah coming."  
Ginny opened her door and Fred smiled, before straightening the lengths of her tie, "Damnit Freddie."  
"Ah you know you love me. Trying to impress Lovegood?"  
"Um, no?" Ginny blushed and Fred winked at her, "You better not wear that for more than eight hours. Ron will kill you."  
Ginny rolled her eyes, they kept lecturing her about this, "For fucks sake-Ron slept in his."  
"Oh shit-"  
"Yeah! I know what to do."  
Fred nodded, and the two began skating to the bus, the way to school was uphill and it was easier for them to ride the bus.  
When they got to school Fred ran off to his twin and Lee, and Ginny was tackled from behind by Hermione.  
"Bloody-'Mione what the fuck?!?!"  
"Did you do it, did you do it?!?!"  
Pansy grabbed her girlfriends backpack, laughing, "Fucking hell. She hasn't stopped moving since this morning. It's really cute."  
Ginny smiled, "That's couple goals. Pansy I didn't realize you paid attention!"  
Pansy smirked, and Ginny turned back to Hermione, "Yeah I did. It turned out way better than I expected."  
Hermione's face broke into a smile, "So does that mean....?"  
Ginny smiled and nodded, Hermione gave a small yell, and hugged her again, as Luna, Blaize and Ron walked over, "Hey Gin."  
"Hey Luns."  
Ron faceplamed, "Dear god-what the fuck is going on!?"  
Pansy and Blaize started talking between themselves, and Hermione looked between Ron and Ginny, "Ohhh you didn't-"  
"Hermione! Shut up!!"  
Luna laughed, before excusing her and Ginny pulling her over to a tree, "Sorry-I thought you were a different person! I saw Hermione and Pansy talking to someone, and I didn't recognize you!"  
Ginny blushed, feeling slightly self conscious, Luns seemed to realize and went red, "Oh-sorry! That came out wrong, you look nice, really nice-blue. I like blue. Oh jeez, I'm going to stop talking now!"  
Ginny laughed, "A Ravenclaw who likes blue, I had no idea."  
Luna playfully shoved her, "Okay Mrs. 'Almost all my shirts and hoodies are red and gold.'"  
"Touche."  
"Oi Ginny! Fred is doing something stupid." Ron called out and the girls ran over to him, "Why are you both red?"  
"Ginny told a joke and it was funny, why do you think so?"  
Ron shrugged.  
Ginny looked at Fred and George, they had been making candies and were apparently done, as they showed them off, Lee walked by all the freshmen-who didn't know how much this happened, collecting money in exchange for candies.  
Luna looked curious, "What's happening?"  
"Oh right-basically they make sweets and sell them, don't buy them they taste like shit."  
Luna nodded, and a loud voice rang out, "What is going on here?"  
Umbridge.  
Ginny muttered a curse, and the Devil began yelling at her brothers and Lee, "This is unacceptable, what gives you the right to sell this trash on my campus?"  
Fred spoke up, rage glinting in his eyes, "Your campus? Goddamn-this your trash filled, school? Full of bullies and jerks?"  
"This school is full of kind, nice kids, you and your brother and his friend-"  
"Boyfriend, Lee is my boyfriend." George glared at her.  
The Devil scoffed, "Well that's wrong."  
"Oh you little cracker-jack."  
Luna stepped into the circle, and Ginny looked at her girlfriend in shock.  
"Fun fact, same sex attraction is in over two hundred and fifty creatures, homophobia is in one. That's humans. Humans like you. Clearly-you think it is your business to stick your nose in other people's love life?! That's messed up. As an adult you should know better-be better than that."  
Ginny smiled, Luna's a badass. Also-oddly enough she didn't stutter. Ginny assumed she was just mad enough not to.  
"And why do you think that you can stick your nose into my business? These boys aren't your family."  
Ginny surged formawd, grabbing Luna's hand, as Ron also stepped in.  
"Luna's like a bloody sister to me. She's good as blood. Shove off you old cow."  
Giny smirked, "Damn right. We choose our family, and-if I may, stop being a homophobic bitch. Clearly, your family left you for a reason."  
Umbridge went to yell, but there was a loud calm voice rang out. "Well, that was quite a start to the school day. Delores, please leave the school immediately, you've been replaced." McGonnalgal stepped down the stairs holding a piece of paper.  
"WHAT?! By who?!"  
"Me. Now leave, thank you to the Wealsey's and Mrs. Lovegood for reminding everyone that you love you ever you want. Love is love, no one knows you better than yourself."  
During dinner at the Burrow, after telling their mum and dad what had happened, and somehow convincing Luna to sleepover, Ron had gone back to questioning Luna and Ginny, Hermione was there as well, Pansy and Blaize had to go to their houses.  
"No! Something is going on I swear!"  
"Honestly Ronald, let your sister be happy!"  
Ron looked at Fred with a pleading look, "Nope, I've been threatened into silence."  
Ginny bit back a laugh as Ron rolled his eyes, "What did she say?!?!"  
"If I tell, I will have my balls removed and given to you."  
"Oh well bloody tell me please."  
Everyone laughed, and Molly scolded them for being inappropriate.  
Ginny threw down her pencil, "Ah fuck math! I'm done."  
Luna smiled at her, "One sec-okay done."  
Ginny moved over to Luna before tacking her back onto the bed with a hug, Luna's airy giggle rose up as the two laughed, "Ack-Ginny!"  
"Alright, alright, you good?"  
Luna's breath was short, "Y-yeah I'm good."  
Ginny saw her phone light up, why would anyone text her right now? It's midnight.  
"Oh YES!!"  
Luna looked at her with a confused look, "Um-what's up?"  
"Update-Pipabeth-Wattpad. Two weeks! YESS!"  
"What's Wattpad?"  
Ginny sighed, "Right. Okay basically an app where you can post and write stories, fanfictions, and other stuff. You wanna get it? I don't write but you could post your poems! And read Pipabeth and Newtmas stuff."  
Five minutes later Luna was scrolling through recommended books, "Hey Gin?"  
"Mhm?"  
"What's lemon?"  
Ginny froze, before grabbing Luna's phone, accidentally locking it, "What's your password?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Luna raised her eyebrow.  
"Lemon's not appropriate. No offence-your just innocent."  
Luna nodded, "Alright, 2135 my birthday and favorite number."  
Ginny smiled, "Cool, mine's 6285 the day the first Percy Jackson came out!"  
Luna grinned, "Nice."  
Ginny unlocked her phone and blocked a few tags, before following herself, a few accounts, and Luna on her phone and giving her back the phone. Luna rubbed her eyes, "Luns you gotta go to bed."  
"I-I'm not sleepy."  
"Dammit you're adorable." Ginny kissed her forehead, before gently pushing Luna on her bed, and tossing a blanket over her.  
"Ginny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm gay."  
Ginny laughed, "Same."


	17. Luna

Chapter Sixteen, Luna. TW-Physical fight, slurs, blood.

Luna and the others were walking to the bike racks when Luna was slammed into a locker, she cried out in pain, and Ginny took a swing at Malfoy, he had his goons with him, Crabbe, Goyle, Millecent, and a few others Luna didn't know.  
Goyle shoved Ginny back, and Ron charged at them, only to be shoved back as well.  
"Tranny."  
Blaize yelled, and raised his fist, only for Luna to feel a fist slam into her stomach, she gasped and felt the wind get knocked out of her.  
"You dickwad!" There was a crack and a grunt, and Luna saw blood drip onto the floor. She glanced up, the hallway was empty, a goon holding each of her friends, the one holding Ginny had blood dripping from his nose, and she was squirming-the nervous energy converted into rage.  
Luna shakily stood up, she was used to getting hit.  
Another blow to her arm, and Luna winced, "Go on-dyke."  
Luna raised her arms, and heard Ginny yell, before her feet were swiped out from under her, hitting the ground hard, another yell, and Ginny charged at Malfoy, before he punched the side of her face, and Ginny fell down, Ron yelled and kicked at the guy holding him, before someone pulled Luna to her feet, hands wrapped around her neck, and she blindly punched out, hitting the air.  
"Bloody faggot. You deserve to die. Who's ever going to love someone like you? You're worthless, unloved, weak." Malfoy's words were slurring together and he sounded drunk, but Luna knew it was the oxygen flow being cut off.  
"Stop it! Stop you'll kill her!! Stop, stop please I'll do whatever you want stop! MALFOY STOP!!!"  
The hands were released, and Luna fell to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes, she saw Ginny sitting up, her eyebrow was bloody, she locked eyes with Ron and they both realized something-when Ginny was angry she hit harder. She's also really strong for her age, because of softball and doing sports. She could seriously injure the boys, and as mean as they are, Ginny can't go to jail.  
She charged Malfoy, and he sidestepped, pushing her into the lockers.  
Rage was blinding her. Luna sat up, and saw Pansy reach into her pocket, pulling out a small chain, and passing it to Hermione, who silently wrapped it around her hand.  
There was a loud yell, Hermione had elbowed the girl holding her in the stomach, and punched her in the face, leaving a bloody mark, then getting Pansy and Ron out, Blaize did it himself.  
Ron knocked out the guy behind him, two down, four to go, including Malfoy.  
A guy charged at Luna, and she managed to roll out of the way, and the guy turned, Ginny kneed Malfoy in the balls and hit Goon#1 in the head with a science textbook, before helping Luna up.  
"Your dead Weasel. Fucking faggot."  
Luna saw Ginny wince, "Kiss. My. Ass. Draco."  
Malfoy yelled, and ran-not at Ginny, but Hermione, knocking her to the ground. Hermione then did something that shocked Luna, she jumped to her feet, pulled Malfoy with her, and socked him in the stomach.  
She raised the textbook at his face, and Ron-clearly wanting to leave yelled out, "Hermione no! He's not worth it!!" Luna nodded, and Hermione dropped the book, turning away, Luna saw Malfoy smirk, and then his head slammed into the locker and he slid down, out cold. His nose and lip had blood falling fast-Hermione's strong.  
"That felt good."  
Ginny smiled, "Not good, brilliant-AGH!"  
Goyle pinned her to the wall, and Ginny's eyes widened in shock, Luna realized why, their bodies were pressed tightly together-Ginny was going to have a panic attack.  
She saw her girlfriend bite her lip, and Milliecent stood between them and the others, before Ron grabbed Luna's arm.  
"Shit-Ginny's arm."  
Ginny's hand was shaking, balled into a fist-not her being hyper.  
"GINNY DON'T!" Luna shoved her shoulder into Goyle, as Ginny's fist flew above her head and slammed into the side of his head, drawing blood. And knocking him out. If it had been a head on hit-  
"Holy cheeseballs."  
Crabbe let go of Ron, who smirked, and pointed at his sister.  
Ginny pushed Luna off her and glanced at Ron, who grinned as the other's stood up.  
"'Mione, Pans, Blaize go unlock the bikes, Malfoy is waking up, Luna stays here and warn us if a teacher comes."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
Ginny grinned like a madman, and punched Crabbe in the face, he spun before shoving her back, Ginny bounced on her feet, as Malfoy opened his eyes, "Bloody spaz!"  
Ron, slammed the textbook over Milliecent's head, and Ginny gave Crabbe a punch in the nose, and Malfoy stood, smirked, and ran at them.  
Luna felt Ginny grab her hand, "Time to skedaddle."  
And the three of them ran, Ginny got her skateboard, and Ron got on his with Blaize, before Luna turned around, and looked at Malfoy.  
"I-uh." She stuck her tongue out at him and Ginny laughed, before pushing off, her hands placed on Luna's hips to keep her steady.  
"Ron and I have been in our fair share of fights, you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm perfect."  
Ginny hugged her from behind and Pansy whooped, "That bastard got what he deserved!"  
Hermione took her hands off the handlebars, grabbing her girlfriends, and raised their hands smiling.  
Ron did the Titanic thing with Blaize, who laughed before pulling a speaker out of his pocket.  
"Blondie-music!"  
Luna smiled, "Let's Kill Tonight. Panic at the Disco."  
She felt Ginny's hands slip around her waist, her chin resting on Luna's shoulder, and as the music blared from the speaker, Luna spread her arms, blonde and red hair mixing as the wind rushed past her ears, around her body, bliss.  
Hermione yelled over the rush of wind, "Let's kill tonight, kill tonight-Pans!"  
Pansy joined, "Show them all you're not the ordinary type!"  
Blaize was next, his voice was deeper, yet managed to match the pitch, "Let's kill tonight, kill tonight-alright there Weasley's?"  
Ron and Ginny smiled, and sang out the next lyrics, perfect harmony-they were both theater kids, as Luna knew, "Show them all you're not the ordinary type!"  
"Ready love?"  
Luna's heart raced, 'love' she smiled, "LET'S KILL TONIGHT!"  
Everyone cheered, and Luna looked back at Ginny, "I love you."  
"I love you so much Luna."  
Hermione grinned, before raising her arms above her head, "WOOO!"  
Pansy laughed, grabbing her hand again, "That's my girl!!"  
Ron smiled, as he kissed the top of Blaize's head, "Hey Ginny, wanna go for a swim?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
She leaned over to whisper in Luna's ear, "There's a small lake thing near the back of the house, it was there when we moved in, your gonna throw your backpack any anything in your pockets into a soft spot of grass, and there is a slight edge at the end of the walkway, when I say jump, jump."  
A crazy idea, and Luna loved it, she grabbed her phone, wallet and headphones out of her pockets and put them in the water bottle holder in her backpack.  
This, this was living. Living isn't being scared everyday that you would get hurt, living isn't constantly worrying you're not going to have dinner, living isn't isolating yourself because you're scared your feelings will hurt you, no, no that's not living at all.  
Living, truly living, was riding a skateboard down a hill with no helmet, with your partner's arms wrapped around you, as your friends sang and cheered, living was kissing the person you loved the most, regardless of when, were, who was around, or what may happen next, living, living was taking your lifeline and forgetting about it. You make your own destiny, you make your own lifeline. YOU make your own life. You're the artist and the world is your canvas.  
Luna turned, not caring about safety or anything else, and kissed Ginny.  
Ginny smiled into the kiss and Luna pulled back as she heard a voice, "I'm the only one who saw that, but for the record, Ginny put your hand on Lovegood's neck next time."  
Ginny laughed, "How the bloody hell do you know that?!"  
Pansy smirked and gestured to Hermione with a wink.  
Ginny smiled, "You ready?"  
Luna nodded, "You bet-love."  
Ginny went bright red, she tossed her bag as Luna followed, as Ginny yelled 'jump', Luna jumped up, laughing, as cold water surrounded her, before she came up for air, she felt someone pull her into a kiss. Underwater, fully clothed, she kissed back.


	18. Ginny

Chapter Seventeen, Ginny.

Ginny pulled Luna into a kiss underwater before they shot up, the air turned frosty and Ginny couldn't care less, Luna pulled away from the kiss, her cheeks were bright red, and Ginny heard a loud laugh, Blaize had lifted Ron on his shoulders ad Ron yelled, a brave and scared look on his face at the same time.  
Ginny smiled, before going underwater and standing with Luna on her shoulders, the blonde shrieked as Ginny and Blaize walked to each other, Pansy and Hermione, bikes lay discarded by the backpacks ran over as Pansy shouted, "Chicken fight!!"  
Ron pushed Luna off easily, and both girls went under, as Ginny popped up, she saw Luna smiling and laughing, god she's hot.  
"Ah-Ronald! No!!"  
Hermione yelled as Ron hugged her, lifted her up and jumped back into the water, "'Mione live a little!"  
"Oh really?!"  
Hermione pulled herself out and lifted Pansy up bridal style, before kissing her and tossing her into the water, as Ron splashed Ginny, she laughed, and splashed him back.  
"Hey can't have all the fun without us huh?" Fred and George ran off the wood, wearing swimsuits, before flipping into the water, Ginny saw Luna staring at them with a shocked/amused look on her face, "Luns-your bloody adorable."  
Luna blushed and Ginny smiled, before hugging her, Luna was wearing her softball jumper, and she looked like a little kid going to Disney for the first time.  
Fred and George lifted Ginny up, carrying her out of the water, as she laughed, and they swung her, throwing her into the water, before she went under she saw Fred smile, and then bubbles surrounded her, "Good on ya-Ickle Ronniekins."  
Ron grinned, "The bloody hell did I do?"  
Fred smirked, and glanced at Luna, causing Ginny to blush, "Not what you did little brother..."  
"Freddie!" Ginny tackled her brother as they went under, and he tickled her, "Oh-wait no no no AAHHHH ha-ha! Freddd! Noo!!"  
Pansy grabbed Blaize's speaker, and put on 'Youngblood, by 5 Seconds of Summer' Ginny cheered.

'Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life  
And I'm just a dead man walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah, you need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh  
Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Back in your life'

Everyone got out of the water, grabbing their stuff and headed back to the Burrow, Ginny felt Luna slip her hand into her own, and she blushed, "Nice Katara."  
Luna looked confused, "Who?"  
Hermione turned in shock, "You've never seen Avatar?! Have you read the comics?!"  
"Um-no."  
"Ginny you better watch it with her I swear-"  
Ginny chuckled, "Alright, alright!" She raised her hands in mock surrender as they got to the door, Mrs.Weasley sighed as she opened it.  
"Ah-what did I expect, who needs their clothes washed and who is sleeping over?"  
Ginny looked around quickly, "Pansy and Hermione are going out tonight, Blaize and Luna are sleeping over, Luna can borrow my clothes and Blaize can with Ron, everyone needs clothes washed though, I dunno if Pans and 'Mione have a change?"  
Hermione raised her hand, "Pansy and I are both in our PE clothes so we have normal in our backpack!"  
"Awesome, give me the wet clothes when you're all done changing!"  
Ginny pulled Luna up to her room and they both dropped their backpacks, Pansy and Hermione were changing in Percy's old room.  
"Okay Luns, I'm choosing your clothes okay?"  
Luna smiled, "Brilliant."  
Ginny grabbed dark blue leggings she didn't wear, a black t-shirt, white socks, and a red jumper for Luna, handing them to her as she grabbed a pink and red flannel, black ripped jeans, and a white t-shirt for herself.  
The two girls turned to change, and when they both turned around, Ginny moved to Luna, kissing her.  
Luna made a small noise of surprise before kissing back, until there was a knock at the door and Ginny jumped, throwing a hairbrush at Hermione, who caught it and rolled her eyes, "Gin your mom says dinner's almost ready, can you give Pansy and I our cloths tomorrow?"'  
Ginny nodded, "Sure."  
"Thanks, now go back to snogging."  
Luna laughed, "You do the same."  
Hermione blushed, and Luna quickly kissed Ginny before going red.  
A few minutes later they were eating dinner, and Blaize looked up, "So-should we say what happened or...."  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Mum, Dad we got in a fight."  
Mr. Wealsey looked up, "Oh really? How'd it go?"  
"Arthur!"  
Everyone laughed, and Ginny smiled, "Well-we won, and at the end Luna-our innocent bean stuck her tongue out at Malfoy. Like-aahh."  
Mrs. Wealsey looked down, but Ginny saw the smile on her face, "Okay, just give yourselves the 'don't get in fights lecture' please." Ginny and Ron laughed, and Blaize turned to Ginny, "Since when do you call Blondie 'bean'?"  
Ginny felt her face flush red, "I-uh-"  
Luna facepalmed with the table, and Ginny burst out laughing, "Lunaaa!"  
Ron grinned, "Ah young love."  
"Ron-I'm a year younger than you."  
"Best years of my life."  
"Years?! Plural?! No wonder you failed math."  
"Oh you little-"  
"Kids. Stop."  
They stopped arguing, and Ginny grabbed Luna's hand under the table as her girlfriend's face flushed red.  
"Mum, may I be excused?"  
"Um yes, clear your plate."  
"Luna come on."  
"Um-may I be-"  
"Yes."  
Ginny laughed, and the two girls went back upstairs, Ginny grabbed her own speaker, "Alright, you have music?"  
Luna rolled her eyes, "Duh."  
"You're cute when you try to be sarcastic. Send me your playlist?"  
Luna blushed and she sent it to Ginny, P!ATD, MRC, TOP, Fall Out Boy, Taylor Swift, Alec Benjamin, a bit of Cavetown and Yungblud, Luna had good taste.  
"Why do you like this type of music?"  
Luna shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I relate to some of the lyrics, and also Taylor Swift is awesome."  
Ginny grinned and played, one of her songs as she and Luna failed at dancing, soon, Ron and Blaize joined them, then the twins, and eventually, Ginny fell asleep on the floor, Ferris Buller's Day Off playing on Ron's computer, with her head resting in Luna's lap as she played with Ginny's hair.  
This was a day she would never forget.  
Sure, Malfoy may be a jerk tomorrow, sure, anything could go wrong, but honestly, Ginny felt like she could fly, just because of how happy she felt, she could fly.


	19. Luna

Chapter Eighteen, Luna. TW-Self harm, blood, scars, abuse, rape.

A week had passed, and Luna was still in shock. She kissed Ginny Weasley and was dating her.  
No one knew, besides Hermione, Fred, and Pansy, not because the girls didn't want to tell anyone, they were both just nervous.  
Luna didn't want her dad to know, she would be kicked out, or hit, or any variety of bad things happen. Speaking of which, Luna was wandering the woods, having snuck out of the window, and was searching for butterflies.  
She saw one and began following it, turning around trees, backtracking almost to the road, following the blue and black butterfly.  
"Well Mr.Butterfly, you sure do have a way of getting around. I wonder if humans could ever fly. I mean, in the greek myth Daedalus did, but his son, Icarus, flew too close to the sun, and the wax from his wings melted away, sending him to his death."  
The butterfly didn't respond.  
"Ah, that was a bit dark, my apologies Mr.Butterfly, actually I'll just call you Butterfly, I don't want to assume your gender."  
Butterfly flew off again, and Luna smiled, following her new friend, however, her joy was cut short when she heard a girls voice, "Ah-ow!"  
Luna was near the treehouse, and the voice sounded like Ginny's, Luna's anxiety spiked, what if Ginny was hurt? Is she being kidnapped? Is someone going to hurt her or Luna? What's going on?  
"I have to go Butterfly, I may see you again, goodbye for now."  
Luna found the trail, and ran along the path to the treehouse, quickly climbing the ladder and tossing her backpack to the floor, she didn't see Ginny.  
"Ginny? Are you up here? I thought I heard your voice?" Luna's voice quivered, and she heard a small sigh, there was a window on the back of the treehouse, and Ginny must have climbed onto the top.  
Luna hesitantly ducked out the window, placing her foot on a branch and pushed up, climbing on the top.  
"Oh I don't like this-"  
"Luna?!"  
"Oh hello Ginny-you're bleeding, why are you bleeding?  
Ginny was sitting in the corner of the floor-roof? Luna decided to call it a floor, there were small railings to stop someone's items from rolling off-Neville must have done this.  
Ginny's left hand was pressed tightly on her right wrist, yet Luna saw a thin trail of red dripping from Ginny's arm.  
She looked scared, and Luna went back down, grabbing her backpack-it had her first aid kit, and slowly moving closer to her girlfriend.  
"Ginny, I have band-aids, let me help."  
"N-no. I-I'm fine." Ginny sounded panicked, and Luna tried to keep a calm face, "No, your bleeding Gin, in the middle of the woods, it could get infected and you could get really hurt."  
Ginny shook her head, and Luna sighed.  
"What even happened?"  
Ginny shook her head again, "I don't want to say."  
"Did Harry do something? Or Malfoy?"  
"No, no, none of them, Luna I swear I'm okay."  
Luna bit her lip, her mind going a million miles an hour until it stopped on one possibility.

No, no-that's not-  
Wait-we always turn when we change, I've never seen her without long sleeves, she flinched at physical touch sometimes.  
But that could be from Harry-I don't know!  
This seems like the only reason-

Luna sat down next to Ginny, and spoke in a soft tone, "I think I know what happened. If I'm wrong, tell me, but if I'm right....."  
She trailed off and Ginny looked down.  
"Your not alone Gin, sometimes-sometimes the people with the brightest smiles hide the most pain, like Peeta, or Leo, or Four, or-sorry. Either way, I can help-if you just let me bandage it, I won't ask, I promise, I won't say anything."  
Ginny looked up, and confirmed Luna's thoughts, "That's a lie. You'll tell my parents and they'll send me somewhere. Just-leave me alone Luna."  
This isn't working-the cuts going to get infected.  
Time to throw logic to the wind once again.  
"Well, I wouldn't do that. I won't force you to stop-even though I know I should, I won't."  
"Why would you do that."  
Luna looked down, before silently taking off her sweatshirt, leaving her in her t-shirt, the dozens on white lines carved into her skin visible.  
Ginny audibly gasped, and apologized, "Sorry that was rude."  
"I could care less, now can I please make sure you don't die from getting poisoned?!"  
Ginny hesitated, before nodding, and Luna grabbed alcohol wipes, neosporin, and band-aids.  
Ginny rolled up her sleeve, and Luna saw countless scars, paying no mind to it, she quickly bandaged Ginny's arm, and handed her some chocolate.  
"The fuck-"  
"I'm Luna Lovegood-get used to it."  
Ginny smiled, and took a bite, "So-are we going to talk about, um-that? Or just like-not?"  
"Which do you prefer?"  
"Um, I dunno. I guess-I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but-I dunno. I guess I'm kind of curious."  
Luna lay down on the floor before responding, "Alright, what're you curious about?"  
"You'll just let me ask? Simple as that?"  
"You're my girlfriend, if I'm going to be completely and utterly honest with someone, who else?"  
Ginny blushed, "Oh. I-uh, how-how long?"  
Luna hesitated, "June twentieth. The day of my mum's funeral."  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. If I'm being honest I don't remember much from it, all I remember is what happened when I got home."  
"What happened? I'm sorry if I'm being rude, you can ask me whatever you want."  
"It's fine, just promise me you won't freak out?" Ginny nodded, and Luna said words she never thought she would, "My dad hit me. H-he blamed me for her death, and when I tried to protest he slapped me across the face. When I was allowed to go upstairs there were more marks on me, I don't remember how, but I remember crying, and wishing I could take my mums place, and I had these little art scissons, so......."  
Luna didn't look away from the trees, but felt a tear fall, when she finally looked up at Ginny, she looked shocked.  
"I-"  
"If you say sorry I swear to god I will leave this treehouse right now."  
Ginny gulped, "Fair, then I don't know what to say."  
"Same two question for you, how long and why?"  
Ginny lay next to her, and Luna tentatively took her hand.  
"Seventh grade, the thing with Harry was still happening, but I know I tried to fight back, he's scrawny but he had a glass bottle, and he knocked me out. I remebur waking up and him yelling at me over and over to kill myself, and when I was back home I figured it would be away to get rid of him, and everything else I diden't like about myself-my dumbass thought your insecurities would go away when you died. He found out, and everything just went downhill."  
Luna nodded, and before she could say anything, Ginny had turned and kissed her.  
When she pulled back, Luna felt her face go red.  
"Um-your timing is terrible, no offense."  
Ginny gave a small smile, "Or it was perfect, you never know."  
"Fair, either way, I'm working on stopping. The last two times I wanted to I just burned a photo of my dad. Don't make a pyromaniac comment, because that's rude, I just like fire."  
"I won't, fire is cool. I'll try as well, um-are you going to...."  
"Nope."  
"Why?"  
"Like I said, hypocritical, plus if my dad found out he'd just tell me to try harder next time."  
Luna climbed down from the room, and put her medical stuff away as Ginny followed, "Well shit. You're sleeping over."  
"I'm not even going to protest anymore."  
Ginny smiled, and this time it was Luna who kissed her.


	20. Ginny

Chapter Nineteen, Ginny. Time Skip-Two days later. BURNING MAZE SPOILERS!!!

Ginny and Luna were talking while sitting on Ginny's bed, Luna had mentioned she got bored and was putting a small sticky note every page there was some form or Percabeth-or any ship she liked with the series. Along with memorable moments, cool fight scenes, or deaths that hit really hard.  
"How the bloody hell do you have enough time for that shit?!"  
Luna laughed, "I dunno, I've done up till Battle of the Labyrinth, and then I'm going to Heroes of Olympus, and then Trials of Apollo!" She continued explaining, but Ginny had zoned out, Luna was bloody adorable when she talked about something she liked.  
She moved her hands a lot, and her eyes lit up as she went into detail on the smallest things, 'You know if Piper's charmspeak works well on people who are attracted to her, then how come in the first chapter in the Mark of Athena, Annabeth had a strong desire to drop her dagger and have a long chat with Piper?' sometimes Ginny didn't understand, but she loved hearing Luna talk, she had told Luna that she could rant about anything to her, and Ginny would do her best to listen, when she was told this, they were up until almost three am discussing what would have happened if Katniss never volunteered, which ended in calling Hermione, who was doing homework, and getting her opinion on it.  
"Also Lavina and Poison Oak is such an adorable couple!"  
Ginny gave a fake shocked look, "What about us?"  
Luna laughed, "Okay, okay fair."  
"I won't argue, they are bloody adorable, I was so mad when Jason got uh-shish kababed."  
Luna fell on the bed, "GINNY NOOOOO!!"  
Ginny stood up, and jumped a few times-shaking out her hands, "Jeez. I gotta buy a fidget cube."  
Luna smiled, "I may have one actually, hang on."  
She rummaged around in her bag, before pulling out a small cube, Ginny grinned and took it from her.  
"You can keep it, I don't use it."  
"I fucking love you."  
"I love you too Gin."  
Ginny pulled her in for a kiss, and then heard the closet door open, as she jumped away from Luna, George fell out of her closet with a shocked look on his face.  
"Did you just snog Lovegood?"  
"Did you just come out of my closet?! That's gay-"  
"I'll answer you if you answer me."  
"On three?"  
"One, two, three!"  
They both said yes, and then stared at each other for a second before Ginny recovered from the shock of her brother being in her closet.  
"Mum's going to kill you."  
George smirked, "Ron's gonna kill you, I was just going to prank you."  
Luna laughed, and they both looked at her, "I got a better idea."  
She walked over to the door, and before they could stop her, yelled, "RON MOLLY! Something happened."  
Ginny gaped at her girlfriend, "Luna you just screwed yourself over."  
"I did? How did I-oh popcorn."  
Ron ran into the room, with Molly behind him, "What the bloody-"  
"Ginny snogged Lovegood!"  
"GEORGE! He was hiding in my bloody closet!"  
"I was going to prank you!"  
"George it's a fucking closet! How long were you in there for???"  
"Like two hours."  
Luna laughed again, and Ron turned to her, "Alright I'm gonna kill you."  
Luna tripped over her backpack, and Ginny moved to help her up, feeling a blush spread over her cheeks, "Nope."  
Mrs.Weasley sighed, "George, don't go in your siblings room without permission, Ron don't kill Ginny's partner unless you have reason, Ginny, tell us when you have a partner, Luna-actually. Luna is fine in this scenario, thank you."  
Luna blushed and grinned, "No problem!"  
George raised an eyebrow, "How long-who knows? What the fu-heck?!"  
Ginny rolled her eyes and Luna raised her hand, "Fred, 'Mione, and Pansy."  
"FRED?! Oh-I'm gonna-Fred!! Get your arse in here now!"  
Fred walked in, as Mrs.Weasley left, "What's up?"  
"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!"  
"About what?"  
Ginny looked at Luna, "I love you, but you fucked up."  
"Yeah-I can see that."  
"Well, let's run before you have a dead girlfriend."  
Ginny grabbed Luna's hand as Ron yelled, "GIRLFRIEND MY ASS WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"  
They saw Hermione and Pansy at the door, and ran by them as Ron came down the stairs, Fred and George on his heels, Ginny found a tree, and quickly climbed it pulling Luna up with her, "Oh my god."  
"I need to set up security cams don't I?"  
"Oh yeah."  
A confused Hermione and Pansy ran up to the base of the tree, pink faced, "What...the....bloody...fucking...hell...Gin?"  
Ginny smiled, "Um, George was hiding in my closet to prank me, and um eavesdropped on Luna and I talking-then he freaked out, and Luna's dumbass called Ron-who wants to kill her, and the twins want to kill each other as well. Also Luna. Basically, my brothers want to kill Luna."  
Luna facepalmed with the tree.  
"I need to get you a pillow-"  
Ron, Fred, and George ran to the base of the tree as well, and Ron glared up at them, "Ginny-explain. NOW!"  
"Explain what?!"  
"Was George telling the truth?"  
"For fucks sake Ronald."  
Ginny kissed Luna, who seemed surprised, and looked back down at Ron, "Happy now?"  
"No, I still have-"  
George put a hand over his brother's mouth, "Dude. Okay-when did this happen?"  
Luna held up one finger and George muttered a curse before both twins handed Hermione a few bills.  
Luna's jaw dropped, "I'm sorry-WHAT?!"  
Hermione laughed, "Basically the deal was if Ginny kisses you by the end of last week I get money from each of them, if not-I pay them."  
Ginny smirked, as Luna giggled, "Pay them Hermione."  
Pansy's jaw dropped, "No fucking way."  
Ginny smiled, "Yes fucking way-go on 'Mione, pay them."  
A shocked Hermione handed the money back to the boys and some from her purse.  
Ron looked confused, "So you're not dating?"  
Ginny smirked, "No we are."  
"Damnit. Then why?"  
Luna rolled her eyes, "I kissed her you idiot."  
"No fucking way."  
"Well do you want me-"  
"Luns, no. also-damn sarcasm much?" Luna smiled.  
"Darn."  
Pansy snickers, "Well come out of the fucking tree."  
The two girls hopped out of the tree and Fred snickers, "by the way Ginny-"  
"Fuck."  
He held up her phone and smiled, "Give me five minutes. PLEASE!"  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Do my science homework for a month, and no pranks for two."  
Fred considered it for a minute before shaking her hand, "Deal. Unlock it."  
"What no-not now!"  
"Lovegood?"  
"6285."  
"LUNA! WHY?!"  
"Hey I'm curious!"  
Fred smirked as he opened Ginny's phone, "Why do you have one fucking note?"  
"Shut it."  
He burst out laughing, and George looked over his shoulder, "It's three am. I cannot sleep. What the fuck body? Pancakes."  
Hermione, Ron and Pansy burst out laughing as Ginny cringed, Luna smiled slightly, before Fred spoke, "What's with the hearts at everyone in your contacts?"  
Ginny sighed, "Red is close family, black is friend, white is close friend, purple is family, green is family I don't really like but are still in my phone."  
Hermione whistled, "I'm stealing this idea."  
"Go ahead."  
"Wait-blue?"  
Ginny faceplamed, "Guess dumbass."  
"Oh it's Luna so-"  
"George picked up the end of the sentence, "Girlfriend. Bloody adorable."  
Luna blushed, and Ginny took her phone back, before walking back into the house and collapsing on her bed.  
"Luns that was a trainwreck."  
"Yep."  
"I'm dead, goodnight."  
"Ginny it's five."  
"I don't care, goodnight."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
And with that, Ginny fell asleep, and Luna started on her homework, because she was a normal human.


	21. No POV

Chapter Twenty, No POV.

Luna:Hello  
Ginny:heyo wats up  
Luna:Nothing, u?  
Ginny:fred and george r being annoying asf  
Luna:Ah, that's annoying.  
Ginny:yea a bit  
Ginny:i made a playlist if u wanna have a screenshit of it  
Luna:Lol "screensh*t" yes pls!  
Ginny:  
chill vibes-ginnyweasly1  
Hymn for the Weekend-Coldplay  
Pleaser-Wallows  
Lemon Boy-Cavetown  
We Don't Believe What's On TV-twenty one pilots  
Level of Concern-twenty one pilots  
Happy Pills-Weathers  
Viva la Vida-Coldplay  
Paris-The Chainsmokers  
Devil Town-Cavetown  
We're Going to Be Friends-The White Stripes  
Boys Will Be Bugs-Cavetown  
Ginny:not alot but good songs  
Luna:You like TOP and Cavetown  
Ginny TOP IS AMAZING- ron LOVES cavetown  
Luna:Ah, makes sense.  
Ginny:lol ik  
Hermione:Really guys, this is a group chat!  
Luna:.....  
Ginny:.....  
Ginny:heh  
Luna:😳  
Hermione:Well, thanks for the music!  
Ginny:lun did u know she likes top  
Luna:No-also I have an 'a' at the end of my name!  
Hermione:You guys are adorable.  
Pansy:sooo cuteeee  
Ginny:AAHHH NO IM TOUGH  
Luna:Awww tyyy!  
Ginny:shit  
Hermione:Lol cute.  
Pansy:truth  
Luna:Aaaahhhh *gay overload*  
Ginny:🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 *same*  
Pansy:mione y can we do this?  
Hermmione:OMFG this is so cuteeee.  
Hermione:IKR we should  
Luna:annnddd her grammar left-  
Ginny:*dies laughing*  
Luna:DON'T DIE ON ME UR 2 CUTE  
Hermione:Oh god I'm crying lmaoooo  
Hermione:LINNNNNYYYYYY  
Pansy:DEADASS MY OPT THO-  
Luna:What's an OTP?  
Ginny:*death glares pansy* one true pair/paring  
Luna:Welp-  
Hermione:BABE yaaassss  
Pansy:imma come attack u with kisses sooooooo-  
Pansy:party tmr w/ me right??  
Ginny:yea f g r coming?  
Pansy:yeah  
Luna:Oh fun!!  
Hermione:yay!!  
Pansy:see y'all there  
Luna:ACK  
Ginny:love?  
Pansy:WOAH THERE  
Hermione:?  
Ginny:da fuq  
Pansy:do i need to fight a hoe???????  
Luna:my dad! gotta go bye  
Ginny:bye luna ❤  
Pansy:i am so fucking confused i stg


	22. Luna

Chapter Twenty-One, Luna. TW-Drinking, panic attack.

Pansy was crazy. She kept finding parties for them to go to, and the only reason Luna said yes was to get away from her dad.  
"Hey, we don't have to go, we can just do something here." Ginny was pulling a red flannel over her shirt, as Luna sat on the floor.  
"I know, I don't really want to go-but it'll be nice to do something that's not school right?"  
"I guess. Anything happen yesterday?"  
Ginny rarely asked about Luna's dad, but when she did Luna was completely honest with her about anything.  
"Nothing, just got yelled at."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault Gin, let's go before Pansy tries to drag us out."  
Ginny smiled, "Hermione would stop her."  
Luna shrugged, and grabbed her backpack as the two went outside.  
"Hey Blondie." Blaize messed with Luna's hair-despite it already not being perfect.  
"Hiya Blaize, finish House of Hades yet?"  
Blaize smiled and nodded, as Pansy turned, "I love how Ron and Luna are the only people who can have a real conversation with you Blaize."  
Blaize smirked, pulled out Blood of Olympus and began reading, Luna put her head on Ginny's shoulder.  
They got to the house, and it was quiet, Pansy turned in the seat, "Forgot to say, this is just the debate team, art club and some other kids!"  
Luna froze, and Ginny put a hand on her arm, "Luns?"  
"Malfoy's on debate team Gin..."  
"Shit. Want to go back to my pace?"  
Everyone else left the car, and Luna thought that she was with all her friends, it won't be bad-plus most of the art club people were nice to her, she mostly worked on her own projects, but they were nice to talk to.  
"No, no it's fine."  
It wasn't fine.  
They went inside and Hermione suggested truth or dare, they found a small room to play in, Luna was trying to control a panic attack.  
Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed Ginny's arm tightly.  
"OW! What the fuc-are you okay?"  
Luna shook her head, she couldn't open her mouth, Luna simply put her head between her knees, and squeezed her eyes shut as memories flashed before her eyes, everything had been so fun yesterday-why was today hurting so much?  
Why did Luna's chest hurt so much? It felt like there was something standing on it-like a giant.  
She felt someone put their hands on her chest, and she flinched.  
"It's Ginny. Okay? Can you take a deep breath, Luns?"  
Luna tried, and did, but it took about five minutes before she could open her eyes and talk again.  
Luna and Ginny went into a different room-kind of like a panty, and Luna saw Ginny's brown eyes looked light and pale in the lighting.  
"What happened Luna?"  
"I-I don't know. It just...happened. And-and I couldn't do anything." Her voice was shaking and Luna wanted to go to bed. Anywhere but here.  
"Ginny can we leave, please? I-I'm sorry but please."  
"Yeah, let's go."  
Ginny grabbed her hand and made her way to the front before cursing.  
"I can't drive and my mum will kill me if I do...oh yeah I can call her and ask to be picked up."  
Luna managed to crack a smile, Ginny often forgot random small things, it was adorable.  
Ginny had her arm around Luna, before a loud voice sounded from behind them, Luna was glad she wasn't crying, but she heard Ginny's gasp.  
Harry and Malfoy were standing behind them.  
"What do you want, Potter?"  
Harry snickerd, "Oh last names now huh Gin?"  
Luna's eyes wided, "Ginny, Ginny he's drunk. No, no."  
Ginny bit her lip, "Don't call me that. Leave us alone."  
Malfoy walked over and Luna saw he still had a black eye.  
"L-look Ma-malfoy, just-just leave us a-alone. P-please." Luna's hands were shaking, and Ginny grabbed it, as there was a honk behind them, Mrs.Weasley had saved the day.  
"Bye slut-" Ginny ran off and slammed the car door, "Hey Mum, how are you?"  
"Is that Harry? Why do you look like you're about to cry Ginny? Luna, your hands are shaking-what's happening?!" Molly looked extremely concerned and confused.  
Ginny bit her lip, "Um-yes, I don't like seeing him, and she had a moment and we need to go home. Now. Sorry!!"  
"That's fine, Luna can you talk?"  
"Y-yes. S-sor-sorry to be an-annoying."  
Molly gave a small smile, "Don't worry about it, you're sleeping over?"  
Ginny nodded, and Molly smiled before driving back to The Burrow.  
Luna had calmed her emotions and was just tired, but she also wanted to be alone with Ginny. More than anything.  
"Hey-you want to sleep, or talk?"  
"Talk?"  
Ginny smiled, said goodnight to her mum, and both girls went upstairs to get changed, Luna lay on the floor and closed her eyes.  
"You look exhausted, Luns."  
"I-dad. No sleep last night."  
Ginny scoffed, "I swear I'm going to stab him, at least go to sleep in the bed?"  
Luna lay down with Ginny next to her, she had never stayed up for twenty-four hours before and she wanted to die. Well, wanted to die even more than usual.  
Ginny put in music and Luna realized she was singing along, she must think Luna was asleep.  
It was 'My Grand Plan' from the Percy Jackson musical, and wow-Ginny's inner theater kid was coming out.  
Luna was in pure shock, she didn't know Ginny could sing. Even less naling the whole song.  
"Ginny-holy moly."  
Ginny went bright red as she spun around, "Oh my god you heard that?!"  
Luna nodded, and Ginny facepalmed, "Ginny you sounded amazing! How did you even-wow!"  
"I-I don't know, I just fucking love Annabeth?"  
Luna smiled slightly, "Got a thing for blondes?"  
Ginny went red again and rolled her eyes, "Yep."  
Luna smiled and kissed her, "I'm glad."  
The two lay down again, and without warning Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny and held her, burying her face into Ginny's neck.  
Ginny flinched slightly but hugged Luna back, before kissing her head.  
"Ginny?"  
"What's up?"  
"Thank you." Luna's voice was slightly muffled as she was talking into Ginny's shoulder, but she didn't care.  
"For what exactly? I'm confused." Ginny sounded almost as tired as Luna felt.  
"Just existing."  
Luna saw Ginny's ears go red, "I mean I didn't do that but like-"  
Luna cut her off by kissing her, not pulling away until she felt like she was going to pass out from not breathing.  
Ginny's cheeks were pink, Luna could see even in the dark light and she smiled.  
"I love you, but now sleep-your dead on your feet."  
Luna closed her eyes, "I love you, and I'm dead on you."  
"That makes no sense Luns, you literally on the other side of the bed we stopped hugging."  
Luna hugged Ginny again, by simply laying on top of her and Ginny laughed, "I stan corrected."


	23. Luna

Chapter Twenty-One, Luna. TW-Drinking, panic attack.

Pansy was crazy. She kept finding parties for them to go to, and the only reason Luna said yes was to get away from her dad.  
"Hey, we don't have to go, we can just do something here." Ginny was pulling a red flannel over her shirt, as Luna sat on the floor.  
"I know, I don't really want to go-but it'll be nice to do something that's not school right?"  
"I guess. Anything happen yesterday?"  
Ginny rarely asked about Luna's dad, but when she did Luna was completely honest with her about anything.  
"Nothing, just got yelled at."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault Gin, let's go before Pansy tries to drag us out."  
Ginny smiled, "Hermione would stop her."  
Luna shrugged, and grabbed her backpack as the two went outside.  
"Hey Blondie." Blaize messed with Luna's hair-despite it already not being perfect.  
"Hiya Blaize, finish House of Hades yet?"  
Blaize smiled and nodded, as Pansy turned, "I love how Ron and Luna are the only people who can have a real conversation with you Blaize."  
Blaize smirked, pulled out Blood of Olympus and began reading, Luna put her head on Ginny's shoulder.  
They got to the house, and it was quiet, Pansy turned in the seat, "Forgot to say, this is just the debate team, art club and some other kids!"  
Luna froze, and Ginny put a hand on her arm, "Luns?"  
"Malfoy's on debate team Gin..."  
"Shit. Want to go back to my pace?"  
Everyone else left the car, and Luna thought that she was with all her friends, it won't be bad-plus most of the art club people were nice to her, she mostly worked on her own projects, but they were nice to talk to.  
"No, no it's fine."  
It wasn't fine.  
They went inside and Hermione suggested truth or dare, they found a small room to play in, Luna was trying to control a panic attack.  
Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed Ginny's arm tightly.  
"OW! What the fuc-are you okay?"  
Luna shook her head, she couldn't open her mouth, Luna simply put her head between her knees, and squeezed her eyes shut as memories flashed before her eyes, everything had been so fun yesterday-why was today hurting so much?  
Why did Luna's chest hurt so much? It felt like there was something standing on it-like a giant.  
She felt someone put their hands on her chest, and she flinched.  
"It's Ginny. Okay? Can you take a deep breath, Luns?"  
Luna tried, and did, but it took about five minutes before she could open her eyes and talk again.  
Luna and Ginny went into a different room-kind of like a panty, and Luna saw Ginny's brown eyes looked light and pale in the lighting.  
"What happened Luna?"  
"I-I don't know. It just...happened. And-and I couldn't do anything." Her voice was shaking and Luna wanted to go to bed. Anywhere but here.  
"Ginny can we leave, please? I-I'm sorry but please."  
"Yeah, let's go."  
Ginny grabbed her hand and made her way to the front before cursing.  
"I can't drive and my mum will kill me if I do...oh yeah I can call her and ask to be picked up."  
Luna managed to crack a smile, Ginny often forgot random small things, it was adorable.  
Ginny had her arm around Luna, before a loud voice sounded from behind them, Luna was glad she wasn't crying, but she heard Ginny's gasp.  
Harry and Malfoy were standing behind them.  
"What do you want, Potter?"  
Harry snickerd, "Oh last names now huh Gin?"  
Luna's eyes wided, "Ginny, Ginny he's drunk. No, no."  
Ginny bit her lip, "Don't call me that. Leave us alone."  
Malfoy walked over and Luna saw he still had a black eye.  
"L-look Ma-malfoy, just-just leave us a-alone. P-please." Luna's hands were shaking, and Ginny grabbed it, as there was a honk behind them, Mrs.Weasley had saved the day.  
"Bye slut-" Ginny ran off and slammed the car door, "Hey Mum, how are you?"  
"Is that Harry? Why do you look like you're about to cry Ginny? Luna, your hands are shaking-what's happening?!" Molly looked extremely concerned and confused.  
Ginny bit her lip, "Um-yes, I don't like seeing him, and she had a moment and we need to go home. Now. Sorry!!"  
"That's fine, Luna can you talk?"  
"Y-yes. S-sor-sorry to be an-annoying."  
Molly gave a small smile, "Don't worry about it, you're sleeping over?"  
Ginny nodded, and Molly smiled before driving back to The Burrow.  
Luna had calmed her emotions and was just tired, but she also wanted to be alone with Ginny. More than anything.  
"Hey-you want to sleep, or talk?"  
"Talk?"  
Ginny smiled, said goodnight to her mum, and both girls went upstairs to get changed, Luna lay on the floor and closed her eyes.  
"You look exhausted, Luns."  
"I-dad. No sleep last night."  
Ginny scoffed, "I swear I'm going to stab him, at least go to sleep in the bed?"  
Luna lay down with Ginny next to her, she had never stayed up for twenty-four hours before and she wanted to die. Well, wanted to die even more than usual.  
Ginny put in music and Luna realized she was singing along, she must think Luna was asleep.  
It was 'My Grand Plan' from the Percy Jackson musical, and wow-Ginny's inner theater kid was coming out.  
Luna was in pure shock, she didn't know Ginny could sing. Even less naling the whole song.  
"Ginny-holy moly."  
Ginny went bright red as she spun around, "Oh my god you heard that?!"  
Luna nodded, and Ginny facepalmed, "Ginny you sounded amazing! How did you even-wow!"  
"I-I don't know, I just fucking love Annabeth?"  
Luna smiled slightly, "Got a thing for blondes?"  
Ginny went red again and rolled her eyes, "Yep."  
Luna smiled and kissed her, "I'm glad."  
The two lay down again, and without warning Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny and held her, burying her face into Ginny's neck.  
Ginny flinched slightly but hugged Luna back, before kissing her head.  
"Ginny?"  
"What's up?"  
"Thank you." Luna's voice was slightly muffled as she was talking into Ginny's shoulder, but she didn't care.  
"For what exactly? I'm confused." Ginny sounded almost as tired as Luna felt.  
"Just existing."  
Luna saw Ginny's ears go red, "I mean I didn't do that but like-"  
Luna cut her off by kissing her, not pulling away until she felt like she was going to pass out from not breathing.  
Ginny's cheeks were pink, Luna could see even in the dark light and she smiled.  
"I love you, but now sleep-your dead on your feet."  
Luna closed her eyes, "I love you, and I'm dead on you."  
"That makes no sense Luns, you literally on the other side of the bed we stopped hugging."  
Luna hugged Ginny again, by simply laying on top of her and Ginny laughed, "I stan corrected."


	24. Luna

Chapter Twenty-Two, Luna. TW-Self harm.

Luna was helping Ron with math, even though she was younger than him he had no idea what to do, and Hermione was on a date with Pansy and could't help.  
Ginny was using Luna's phone-hers was dead and Luna needed help getting to a higher level in Subway Surfers so she was letting Ginny play.  
"Hey I'm sorry for threatening to kill you."  
"It's fine, you were protecting Ginny, you're a good brother."  
Ron blushed, "I dunno, I couldn't help with Harry..."  
Luna looked up, putting down her pencil, "Hey-that wasn't your fault Ron, and besides, she didn't say anything, how could you have known something was happening? I think what matters now is she's happy."  
Ron sat back in his beanbag, running a hand through his hair.  
"But like-so many things were obvious! She always looked nervous when he asked to 'talk to her', whenever they hung out Ginny locked herself in her room and then flinched whenever someone touched her-"

That wasn't something Harry did....  
Well-cause and effect.  
Cause-Harry, effect-Ginny cut herself.  
Well I'm not telling Ron that.

"Luna you okay?" Ron nuged Luna's shoulder and she refocused.  
"Yeah, sorry, sorry."  
"It's cool, I'm mostly done with this so, yeah."  
"Okay cool, you know how to do the thing with the fraction were you-"  
"Yep."  
"Converting decimals?"  
"Yep."  
"Multiplying the-"  
"Yes Luna I got it!! Thank you so much, go hangout with Ginny okay?"  
When Ron said her name, Ginny ran into the room, fell on her face, scrambled to her feet, and then tossed Luna her phone.  
"We have a problem."  
"I'm sorry-what?"  
"I said-we have a problem-your American friend is being a dick."  
"Neville?! They stopped talking to me!"  
Luna was extremely confused as Ginny quickly ran into her room, "I was playing the game and they texted you, look."  
Luna looked at the messages, and facepalmed.

Unknown:Hello  
Luna/Ginny:who r u  
Unknown:It's me, Neville. What happened to having perfect grammar over text?  
Luna/Ginny:its lunas gf im using her phone-ur the kid that went to the us  
Neville:I'm sorry-who are you?  
Luna/Ginny:im lunas girlfriend  
Neville:Oh I swear to god.  
Luna/Ginny:what do u want  
Neville:Let me talk to Luna.  
Luna/Ginny:no shes doing math  
Neville:F*ck.  
Neville:What's your name?  
Luna/Ginny:um ginny wealsey y  
Neville:You're joking.  
Luna/Ginny:is there a problem  
Neville:Yeah-there's a problem.  
Neville:I told her I liked her and the asshole decided to date you.  
Luna/Ginny:bitch u went to the us  
Luna/Ginny:clearly she didnt like u  
Neville:I'm calling you.  
Luna/Ginny:um let me find luna bye

"Oh popcorn covered in chocolate."  
Ginny paled, "I don't know what to do, what do we do? I'm sorry!"  
Luna grabbed her girlfriends hands, "Okay-Neville told me they liked me in sixth grade, I never liked them and don't now, clearly, don't apologize you did nothing wrong, let's just talk to him. It can't be that bad right?"  
Ginny shrugged as the phone lit up with the caller id, Luna answered.  
"Hey Nev."  
"What the hell Luna?!"  
Luna sighed, "What do you want?"  
"I want to know why after I told you I had a crush on you, you just said nothing of it and decided to date Ginny!" Neville sounded really angry, and Ginny facepalemd.  
"Look-America boy, she doesn't fucking like you okay? So step off my girl and go take a long walk off a short pier."  
"Go kill yoursel traitor."  
He hung up and Luna threw her notebook on the floor, "AAAAHHH FU-no bad Luna."  
Ginny cracked a smile, "That was adorable."  
Luna smiled, "I'm your girl now huh?"  
Ginny blushed, "I had to say something Luns..."  
"Eh I like it." Luna pulled Ginny into a kiss, smiling.  
A few hours later Luns was on the floor of her room, alone, crying.  
Her arms hurt so much, but this time she couldn't make herself stop.  
Warm blood dipped down Luna's arms as the knife glinted in the sunlight.  
Blood and scars mixing in with the purple and blue bruises fresh on her arms, luna sat with her back pressed to the wall under her window.  
How easy it would be to climb out and jump?  
No, that wouldn't kill her.  
Damage physically, yes. But not kill.  
After sitting, unmoving for an hour, when Luna can feel her arms again, she stands, slowly walking into her bathroom.  
Hesitating for a second, she grabs a towel, tossing it over her mirror. She can't see her reflection. She can't see the things she would change.  
The things she would 'fix'.  
Luna shakes her head, it burns on her arms.  
But she flips through her notebook after, looking at the poems.  
She's still writing. Almost more than before.

Each day I see you the warmth inside me is rejoiced  
Each kiss, the darkness inside is expelled  
Each hug you bring blissful silence upon any pariona that remains  
Each time I feel your skin on mine, the sea of thoughts calms and a clearing is created in the forest of my mind.

Luna managed to smile. She had written the poem the day she kissed Ginny.  
Luna had fallen hard.  
But she didn't even want to get up.  
No, Luna Lovegood had fallen for Ginny Weasley, and she was staying in love.


	25. Ron/Hermione/Ginny

Chapter Twenty-Three, Ron/Hermione/Ginny.

Ron:  
"Ginny I'm literally panicking!"  
The younger girl smiled, "It'll be fine! Besided, Blaize will say yes, he loves you so much Ronnie."  
Ron nodded, still anxious, he had the cupcakes Blaize liked, with frosting in green, his favorite color, spelling out 'PROM?'.  
Prom was for seniors and juniors, so Ginny and Luna would also be coming.  
"Oh trust me, you'll be panicking tomorrow Gin."  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "No, because I'm simply going to just ask Luna when I see her. Besides it's Monday, prom is in two weeks."  
Ron nervously laughed, "yeah, two weeks for me to panic about what I'm going to wear."  
"I don't get boys. A suit's easy right?"  
"You're going to need my help with your tie."  
"Yes I am."  
There was a knock at the door and Ginny smiled, giving Ron a thumbs up as he left, and Blaize walked in, giving Ron a kiss before sitting down.  
"Hey babe, how are you?"  
"I'm good, you?"  
"Good."  
"Cool, also here I have a surprise."  
Ron handed him a blindfolded, Blaize raised an eyebrow before putting it on with a small smile, and Ron reached onto the bed where he hid the cupcakes behind a pillow.  
"Open."  
Blaize's eyes scanned the cupcakes before breaking into a large smile, "Oh fuck yes!!"  
Ron put them down before kissing Blaize.  
He smiled, Ginny was right, like normal.  
"Want a cupcake?"  
"Duh."  
Ron handed him one before taking one for himself.  
"Any new books?"  
Blaize's eyes lit up with joy.  
"Yes, I started rereading the Hunger Games! I love those books so much."

Hermione:  
Hermione paced her room, she had a habit of cleaning whenever she was nervous, so all of her books were sorted by series, and the stand alone ones were sorted by size.  
Her nightstand was clean, except for a glass of water, a flashlight, and 'The Hate U Give' dispite finishing it, Hermione was rereading it so she would do well on her test.  
There was a knock on the door, and Hermione's mum walked in, looked around the room, and then at her daughter.  
"Hi Mum."  
"Hi...is everything okay dear? You only fully clean everything when you're nervous."  
Hermione bit her lip, "I want to ask Pansy to prom and I already make a sign and I know she'll say yes, but I'm still nervous for some reason and it's not logical! Why should I be nervous over this?!"  
Mrs.Granger gave her a hug, "I don't know, you're a human and humans have emotions. Do you want me to drive you over to her house?"  
Hermione nodded and Mrs.Granger smiled.  
"Dad-going out with Mum, see you in a bit! Love you!"  
"Love you Hermione, have fun!"  
She got into the car and Mrs.Granger began driving, Hermione and Pansy had been friends for years, and she knew exactly where she was going.  
They had been dating for their whole time in high school, Hermione was the one who asked Pansy, Pansy kissed her first, and yet Hermione was the one to ask her to the dance last year.  
Hermione enjoyed asking Pansy to things, Pansy always gave her a smile and a kiss after saying yes.  
"'Mione? We're here."  
"Thanks Mum."  
She hopped out of the car, and knocked on the door, "Hey babe!"  
"Pansy! Hello!"  
Pansy gave her a kiss and smiled, "What's up?"  
"I-um-" Hermione held up the small sign she had, "Prom?"  
Pansy laughed, "Oh my god I was about to go drive to you to ask you!"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah!!"  
Both girls burst out laughing, clearly they both said yes, and Pansy was allowed to spend the night.  
When they got to Hermione's house, the girls did homework until Hermione's parents fell asleep, and Pansy almost fell asleep on the floor.  
"When did you go to bed last night?"  
"Late..had to babysit brother."  
"Ugh. Come on, let's sleep."  
"I love you 'Mione."  
"I love you too Pans."

Ginny:  
Ginny was laying on her bed on Tumblr, liking all the gay PJO stuff that she saw, untill Luna texted her.

Luna:Hello!  
Ginny:hey luns wyd  
Luna:Nothing, want to go to the treehouse in 20?  
Ginny:yea sounds good  
Ginny:any reason y  
Luna:Nope. I'm just alone and almost burned myself with fire so I figured I should do something non-life threatening.  
Ginny:YOU DID WHAT?! IM GOING TO UR HOUSE RFN  
Luna:I'm fine! Also RFN?  
Ginny:right fucking now  
Luna:LOL I'm fine.  
Ginny:suuurrreeee  
Luna:I'll see you in 20. Love you.  
Ginny:ily 2

Laughing slightly at her adorable girlfriend, Ginny grabbed her backpack, and skateboard before heading out, it took her five minutes to get there, but she wanted to get here first, and figured she could ask Luna to prom.  
"Hanging out with Luna, I won't die and I'll be back by six!"  
Ron's voice called out, "YOU BETTER BE A VIRGIN WHEN YOU COME BACK!"  
"Dumbass why would I not be!? We had this argument about Harry as well!"  
Fred's voice was next, "I'm going to kill him!"  
Ginny smiled slightly and headed out.  
"Hiya Ginny!"  
"Hey Lo."  
"Lo?" Luna looked confused and Ginny smiled.  
"Nickname, I like Sanders Sides, and you remind me of Patton, and Patton calls Logan Lo. So since your name starts with an 'L' I figured Lo!"  
Luna smiled, "I love it. How are you?"  
"Really good, you know proms soon right?"  
"Oh cool! I don't know what that is."  
Smiling slightly, Ginny explained prom.  
"That sounds fun, who are you going to go with?"  
"Well, no one yet, would you like to go with me?"  
Luna looked surprised, "Yes!! That would be so much fun!!"  
Ginny smiled and kissed her.  
Later that night she looked over the poem she had made the year before.

Dancing and singing, spinning and glee.  
But it's not something I want.  
I shouldn't be here, I'm too young.  
Too young to be here, to be stuck by him.  
I'm too young to have to worry about my words, what I say around people.  
I don't want it, I want it to be over.  
Everything to come falling, him and his dreams, I want to fall.  
I want to fall and never rise.  
I want to be able to stayed young, but live as I want.  
Not being forced by him.

Blinking back tears and the memories of that night Ginny thought of Luna, lying in her arms next to her, fast asleep.  
With Luna she was safe, and with Luna she loved the person, she loved Luna.


	26. Many POV

Chapter Twenty-Four, Many POVs.

Outfits are as follows:  
Hermione-Exactly what she looked like at the Yule Ball, with a small purse.  
Pansy-Long black dress like she is going to a funeral, black heels, and a plain necklace, makeup look that goes with her dress.  
Ron-Dark brown suit, dark grey tie, brown shoes. No makeup, black watch, white socks, necklace with a 'B' on it.  
Blaize-Dark grey suit, dark brown tie, brown shoes. No makeup, silver watch, black socks, necklace with a 'R' on it.  
Luna-Exactly what she wore to Slughorn's party with Harry, except with long sleeves. Necklace with a cork on it, and dress shoes. No makeup.  
Ginny-Black suit, silver tie, black shoes, white socks. No makeup, black watch, plain silver chain.

GINNY:  
"Ron I don't get why I can't call Luna."  
Her older brother sighed as he struggled to fix his tie, "Pansy and 'Mione are helping her get ready, we are with you, and Pans said that she wanted you guys to see each other for the first time at the dance, babe-help?"  
Ginny groaned, she was ready.  
Blaize snickerd, and assisted his boyfriend.  
"You know Ginny, prom nights fun. Stuff happens."  
"Blaize she is not going to do that, I'll kill both of them."  
Blaize rolled his eyes and winked at Ginny.  
"Yeah, 'cause you two are so innocent."  
Ron's mouth twitched, but he managed to stay focused.  
Ginny looked in the mirror, and ran a hand through her hair.

PANSY:  
"Okay, Luna you good?"  
Luna stepped out from the bathroom, she looked super cute. Hermione smiled, "You look awesome."  
Luna blushed, "Thanks."  
Hermione picked up a book from the bed, and showed it to Pansy, 'The Selection'.  
"Have you ever read it?"  
"Nope, should I?"  
"Yes."  
"Will do."  
Hermione smiled, and kissed her cheek.

RON:  
Ron looked at his younger sister, she was fighting with a small cube, and kept looking at the clock on Ron's wall.  
"Gin, chill."  
"I can't. I can't wait, I'm so excited!  
Ron smiled at her, and straightened her tie, "There you go."  
"Thanks Ronnie."

BLAIZE:  
Ron was driving-Ginny didn't have her license yet, and Blaize was still studying for his.  
He pulled his phone out and texted Pansy.  
Blaize:hey u almost there  
Pansy:yep u  
Blaize:yeah ron's driving and ginnys on tumblr  
Pansy:lmao tumblr miones driving bc she's the safe one and luna is reading a book  
Blaize:what book  
Pansy:she said it called 'the mixed up files of mrs basil e frankweiler'  
Blaize:love that one tell her pls  
Pansy:she said 'ty i like it'  
Blaize:ah my smol blonde virgin child is adorable  
Pansy:wtf  
Blaize:shes smol, blonde, and a virgin so bang  
Pansy:ur nuts gtg

HERMIONE:  
Hermione heard Pansy laugh slightly as she looked at her phone.  
"What's up?"  
"Blaize has decided to call Luna 'my small blonde virgin child.' How about that?"  
Luna burst into laughter, "Oh jeez."  
Hermione shook her head as her own phone went off.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Ginny, I'm not allowed to call Luna so I did this instead."  
Everyone laughed, and Hermione heard Ron's voice.  
"FUCKING DAMNIT GINNY! We give you a simple request!"  
There was a beep, and the call was over.

LUNA:  
Luna was slightly freaking out as she hopped out of Hermione's car and walked into the gym with them. Pansy spotted the others and they all walked over, Ginny and Blaize were turned so Luna couldn't see their faces, but Ron smiled and pointed behind them as Ginny turned, Luna froze.  
Ginny looked really good. Like-better than she had even looked before, not because of how she was dressed, no. What Luna was was that she was standing as tall as she was, a bright smile that Luna rarely saw, and her brown eyes were sparkling with happiness as she looked at Luna.  
Ginny looked confident, and happy.  
Both girls had frozen, and Ron burst out laughing, "Alright, alright-stop eye fucking each other!!"  
Ginny blinked and slapped him gently, "Ron!"  
Pasy smirked, "Oh please you guys were practically undressing each other with your eyes, wait a few hours and you can do it for real okay? Okay."  
Luna felt her face burn and she looked down, "Pansy god."  
Hermione gently pushed her forward.  
"Hey Ginny."  
"Hey Luna."  
Blaize rolled his eyes, and pulled out his phone for a second, before nodding at Ron, who laughed. "Ah, yes, hello my small blonde virgin child." Blaize smirked as he spoke.  
"You guys gonna dance or should we let you fuck now?"  
Ginny spun at her brother, "One more comment and I will give you a DIY top surgery."  
Ron paled, "Yeah no-I'll take professional please."  
The others burst out laughing, and Luna saw Hermione facepalm.  
Most of the time everyone was just singing and talking, and drinking juice, but when a slow dance started playing, Ron shoved Ginny at Luna, causing them both to blush madly, and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"For fucks sake, here."  
She took both of their hands, and had them copy her and Pansy before everyone started dancing.  
Neither were that good, and it was mostly laughing, but it was fun, really really fun.  
The song stopped and Luna kissed Ginny before she could do anything.  
Ginny blushed and they walked over to the others, Ginny was not watching where she was booking and walked into a wall.  
"Ow cazzo odio I muri dannazione!" (Ow fuck I hate walls damn!)  
Ron burst out laughing and everyone else looked really confused, Luna raised an eyebrow, "Um-what?"  
Ginny looked up, "What did I do?"  
Ron wheezed, "You switched into Italian."  
"L'ho fatto? Oh shit again?! God!" (I did?)  
Ron and Blaize laughed, and Ginny took a breath, Luna was extremely confused.  
"Well this is new..."  
"Sorry Luns, when I'm distracted or surprised I'll just randomly talk in Italian, it's strange since my first language is English, and I'm the only one in my family besides my great aunt who knows it."  
Luna nodded, "Cool. Why did you want to learn?"  
"I can insult and flirt with people and they don't know."  
She waa dead serious and everyone started laughing, Hermione smiled, "Say something to Luna, I'll use my phone to translate."  
"Okay ummm....Sai come ti innervosisci quando una ragazza carina ti parla? Non sono mai nervoso con te perché sei bellissima."  
Hermione smiled, "Awwwww that's adorable!"  
Luna was confused again. "What's you say?"  
Pansy looked over Hermione's shoulder at her phone, "Ginny said; You know how you get nervous when a cute girl talks to you? I'm never nervous around you because you're beautiful. Damn. That's smooth!"  
Ginny and Luna both blushed crimson red, and Ron smiled, "Come on lover girl and Luna, and others, let's dance!"  
So they did.  
Hermione and Pansy went back to Hermione's house, and stopped responding to Ron and Blaizes messages, so they assumed they had fallen asleep, and when the two got back to Ginny's room and changed into pajamas, Ginny looked at Luna, "Thank you."  
"What did I do?"  
"Just...existing. Honestly I turned and freaking panicked. You looked amazing, like-you always do, you just seemed so happy and free."  
Luna smiled, "You looked super confident and happy as well."  
Ginny blushed and kissed Luna's forehead.  
It was almost two amm and both girls were super tired, Luna randomly just hugged Ginny tightly, pulling her close enough she could feel her inhale and exhale.  
"You okay love?"  
"Hugs."  
"Okay."  
"I love you Ginny."  
"Ti amo così tanto Lo, sei così gentile e carino."  
"English please."  
Ginny laughed softly, hugging Luna tightly, "I love you so much Lo, you are so kind and cute."  
"I love you."


	27. Ginny

Chapter Twenty-Five, Ginny.

Ginny woke up the next morning because she had forgotten to close her blinds, Luna was still asleep, as they had moved while asleep, and Ginny was holding Luna, and Luna's face was pressed into Ginny's chest/shoulder.  
Ginny smiled slightly, before realizing she had fallen asleep in her flannel, not a tank top or t-shirt like usual.  
Luna always slept with headphones, and Ginny was used to it, gently picking up Luna's phone and checking the time, nine thirty-two, that makes sense-they went to bed late.  
Ginny looked at the song playing, but didn't unlock Luna's phone, looking at the time was okay, going through it without permission was not.  
Happy Pills, by Weathers.  
Ginny liked the song, she didn't know Luna did as well.  
Putting her head back on the pillow, Ginny thought about last night, how had she forgotten to tell Luna she could speak Italian?  
Ginny pulled Luna closer to her, despite them already being pressed tightly to each other.  
There was a soft knock at the door, and Ron's voice, "You asholes better have clothes on."  
Blaize's next, "Damnit, I'll have to make a new nickname."  
Ron opened the door and smiled slightly, "This is bloody adorable. Okay come on, pancakes."  
Ginny nodded, "'Kay, one sec."  
Ron smiled and left with Blaize.  
Ginny kissed the top of Luna's head.  
"Hey, you gotta wake up, pancakes."  
"I thought Ron was pan and you're bi?"  
Ginny laughed, she loved staying up late with Luna because Luna was always so funny and then still in the mornings, just sleepy chaos.  
"I'm bi, I mean the food type."  
Luna sat up, a worried look on her face, "Why are we eating the pansexuals?! I don't want to die-wait. I don't want to be eaten!"  
Ginny almost fell off her bed from how hard she was laughing.  
"Lo, the food."  
"Ooohhhhhh. Yum!"  
"You are so freaking adorable."  
"No you."  
Ginny smiled, and stood up tossing Luna a hoodie.  
"I fell asleep in my flannel, you get a hoodie."  
"Yay!"  
They both quickly changed and went down to eat breakfast.  
Molly looked up, "How was prom?"  
Ginny smiled, "Really fun! I walked into a wall."  
"Um-what?"  
Luna laughed, "And then we learned Ginny can speak Italian."  
Molly nodded, "Well that sounds....interesting."  
Ginny nodded, "Yeah, Ron did 'Mione and Pans text back?"  
Ron shook his head, "Nope. They're probably doing homework."  
Blaize snickers, "Or something else."  
Ginny choked on her pancakes.  
"Blaize!"  
Molly rolled her eyes, she was used to this by now.  
"Luna are you sleeping over tonight?"  
"Oh-I'm allowed to?"  
"Of course!"  
Ginny smiled, "You are, please?"  
Luna laughed, "Okay."  
That night, the twins, Ron, Blaize, Luna and Ginny were watching try not to laugh videos on Ron's computer.  
Everyone had water in their mouths, and Ginny was struggling more by watching Fred and George poke at each other than the actual videos.  
Fred saw, and poked Ginny in the ribs, and she burst out laughing, spitting the water onto a towel, Luna just fell over, and her face was bright red with effort before she gave up.  
Ron swallowed his, and so did Blaize before almost crying from laughing at Ginny and Luna, who were both wet, Fred jabbed at George, who spit his water all over Fred, and then he cheered before swallowing.  
"Ha! I won!!"  
Ginny laughed, and Luna was still red, Ron was in tears as well as Blaize, and he took a few short breaths, before maintaining a calmer face.  
"Shit, Ginny, you're an ass."  
"Oh shut it."  
Ginny was having slight trouble breathing, and Ron seemed to notice, he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine, why?"  
"You seem out of breath.  
"I'm good Ron."  
He nodded, before looking up a new video.  
"Wait-how many hours?"  
Ginny paused, she woke up at nine, it was now almost midnight. But she hadn't taken it off after prom...  
"Hah-you're going to kill me."  
"Ginny-"  
"About thirty-six hours."  
Ron shot up, "GINNY TAKE IT OFF!!"  
Luna looked up, "What is going on?!"  
Fred facepalmed, "Ginny! Ron what about you?"  
"I took it off after dinner, she didn't! Ginny take it off!!"  
Blaise went on his phone, with George watching behind him, and Ginny felt herself blush.  
"Okay, okay, okay! Calm down."  
Luna looked worried, "What's going on?"  
Ron looked up, "Ginny never took off her-"  
"I'll tell her, give me a second."  
Ginny walked into her room before unbuttoning her flannel and attempting to pull off the black binder she had neglected to remove after prom.  
Instead she managed to get distracted by a bird and fall, pinning her arms underneath her, and getting stuck in the binder.  
"Oh fuck. RON I DID SOMETHING DUMB! HELP!!"  
Ron opend the door and burst into a new round of laughter, "HOW THE FUCK?! I'm getting Luna."  
"No don't-"  
He left and Ginny hit her head on the floor, before Luna's voice came, "I am so confused right now!"  
"Hi Luna, Ron-help."  
"Okay, okay fine. Luna turn around."  
Luna turned and Ron helped Ginny up before throwing her a hoodie and continuing to laugh. Somehow she managed to keep her arms positioned in a way that he couldn't see her scars.  
"You are an asshole."  
"Oh stop, it was funny!"  
"It was painful!"  
"Can I turn around now?" Luna sounded worried as she turned, Ron left.  
"Tell her."  
Ginny opened her mouth, but Luna cut her off, "Okay-it's a binder, not a big deal, pronouns?"  
"Still she/her."  
"Okay cool. Anything else I should know?"  
Ginny was surprised, "No....your cool with this?"  
Luna shrugged, "Why would I not be?"  
"I dunno, Harry was mad at me. He-he said that if I'm not trans then I should look and act like a girl."  
Luna facepalmed, "Ginny looked at me. I want you to feel comfortable, and if that means you want to use a binder then I'm not going to stop you. Just use normal precautions, and stay safe!"  
Ginny nodded, she was incredibly happy Luna was okay with this, she had been worried to tell her for a while.  
"Thank you Luns."


	28. Luna

Chapter Twenty-Six Luna. TW-Abuse, slurs, drugs, alcohol, blood.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"  
"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?"  
Luna had decided to tell her dad about Ginny, maybe he'd actually be nice, or a decent human.  
Ginny bit her lip, tossing Luna her pencil case.  
"Okay, I'm just a little worried. You're sleeping over right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool."  
Luna pulled on Ginny's softball jumper, and the two walked to the Weasely's car.  
"Ginny you can't drive!"  
Ginny muttered a curse under her breath, "Sorry Mum! Luna, wanna drive?"  
"'Kay."  
It was cold, so both girls were happy for the warmth of the car, Ginny didn't let go of Luna's hand the whole time.  
When they got to the front door Luna hesitated before pulling out her keys.  
"Can you promise me something?"  
Ginny looked extremely surprised, but nodded, "Yeah."  
"Whatever happens, please, please don't try to do anything, okay? Like-if he tries to hit me, don't step in front of me, don't try and protect me, get out of the house immediately and I'll call you when I can, okay?"  
Ginny's eyes widened and she hesitated, "Luna I-I can't just leave you if that happens! That's insan-sorry. I won't do anything but I'm not going to leave, what kind of person would do that?"  
Luna looked down. She already felt guilty even though nothing had happened, but she was going to do this.  
"I don't want you to get hurt Ginny...."  
"I'll be okay, I promise."  
Luna gripped the doorknob before pushing open the door, beer, weed, and the smell of something that was burned hit her, she heard a faint noise of surprise from Ginny, and didn't look at her.  
"Dad. I'm home."  
Her dad came out of the kitchen and Luna almost didn't recognize him, he was wearing a suit, and looked like a normal dad, not an abusive drunk.  
"Hello, who's the girl?"  
"Why do you look so fancy?"  
He glared at her, and Luna knew it was the same person, the same stare that stripped away any happy feelings.  
"Job interview, now-who is the girl."  
Now or never, Luna forced her hands to stay still, itching to grab Ginny's-every single molecule in her body was telling her to run, run and never look back. Anxiety building in her chest, phantom pain making it feel like her arms and chest were on fire.  
"She's my girlfriend."  
Immediately, her anxiety increased tenfold, and she stepped back pushing Ginny into the door as a hand sliced through the air where her head had just been.  
"Really then? Playing this game?"  
"I'm not playing any games."  
Her father looked surprised at Luna's words, even though she didn't know what she was saying anymore, anger and paranoia was filling her, fright messing with her head and thoughts.  
"Not playing games? Faggot."  
"Don't call-"  
"Ginny-stop talking."  
She glanced back at Ginny, a large mistake as pain erupted in her right temple, putting a hand up to her head, Luna's fingertips came away red.  
"You have ten minutes to get a bag and get out of my house. Go, dyke."  
Luna grabbed Ginny's hand pulling her up the stairs and into her room, quickly grabbing the duffle bag she had had packed for years, throwing in any art supplies, toiletries, clothing, or other personal items, taking a painting off the wall she grabbed a photo hidden behind it-the only photo she had of her mother.  
Luna and her mum are standing on the beach, seven year old Luna on her mum's back, holding the very same bear that Luna slept with every night.  
Within seven minutes both girls went back down, and before Luna could push the door open, her dad grabbed her shirt and pulled her backwards.  
Ginny's eyes flashed with anger and she slammed her elbow into Xenophillies's shoulder, causing him to gasp in shock and go to shove Ginny, Luna kicked out blindly, her foot connecting with something soft before scrambling backwards, she turned one last time.  
"You don't lay a hand on her. I can deal with you but I will not allow for that to happen to her. I'm done with you and this place."  
She threw her keys, just the house key and a car key she wasn't actually allowed to use on the floor and slammed the door.  
"Bag-car, come on."  
Luna followed Ginny, she opened the trunk and took Luna's bag from her before putting a small cardboard box in the trunk.  
"What's in the box?"  
Ginny gave her a small smile, "You told me your mom's name was Pandora-well before we left I saw the box sitting next to the couch and it just said 'Photos;Pandora and Luna' and I grabbed it. You had none in your room..."  
Luna started crying and she all but jumped on Ginny, kissing her with more passion than she ever had before.  
When she pulled back, Ginny looked slightly rattled, but smiled, "Come on, let's go home."  
"Your house?"  
"No. Home."  
"What do you-oh Ginny no!"  
Ginny had said if Luna ever needed a place to stay....  
"Too bad, you're moving in with me, and you can't argue. Where else would you go?"  
Luna shrugged, "I-are you sure? I don't want to be a-"  
"Stop, seriously, it would be awesome if you stayed with us."  
Luna smiled through her tears and noticed Ginny was in the driver's seat, "Hang on-you can't drive."  
"I know how!"  
"Ginny you don't have a license."  
Ginny sighed, "No offence Lo, but you're hysterically crying, I think if we get pulled over they would understand."  
Luna nodded, and Ginny drove back to her-their house.  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley-how many times?! You cannot drive until you-why is Luna bleeding?"  
Molly stopped midway through her words, and quickly moved over to the two girls, Ginny grabbed Luna's hand.  
"It's hard to explain, but Luna's dad is a piece of literal shit and decided that because of who you feel and attraction too means Luna no longer is able to live there. I drove because she was crying."  
Molly nodded and hugged Luna, "You're going to live here, is that okay?"  
"I may or may not have already told her that..."  
"I expected, I'm assuming you guys want space? I'll tell your brothers."  
"Thanks."  
Five minutes later they were in Ginny's room.  
"I'm sorry about this Ginny."  
"Luns, stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong, okay?"  
Luna was holding onto her bear tightly.  
"I just feel bad."  
Ginny nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened to you."  
"Guess we both have issues with men."  
The ginger laughed slightly, before gently putting her hand on Luna's face, wiping away a tear.  
"Perché tutto di me ama tutti voi. Amo le tue curve e tutti i tuoi bordi, tutti i tuoi-" ('Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your-)  
Luna instantly recognized the tune Ginny was singing, and softly sang the finishing line, "Perfect imperfections."  
Ginny smiled, and pulled her into a kiss.  
The smell and taste of chocolate, flowers, and many other things smothered Luna, as they both held the kiss until they physically could not anymore.  
Luna was slightly breathless, but managed to speak.  
"Love may be a drug, yet I'm not afraid to get hooked onto this."  
Ginny smiled slightly and they both fell back onto the bed, kissing and holding each other tightly.


	29. Ginny

Chapter Twenty-Seven, Ginny.

Ginny woke up and she was freezing, both her and Luna had fallen asleep without the covers on, she shivered, and pulled the blankets over them both before falling back asleep.  
The next time she woke up it was from Ron, "We've gotta get to school, get up."  
Ginny nodded and he left, she turned and gently shook Luna's shoulder.  
"Hey-we've got school."  
Luna opened her eyes and nodded, and then looked confused, and then extremely scared.  
"Luna?"  
"I-um. I can't move-like, I can feel my legs and my arms and stuff, but it feels like I'm stuck to the bed."  
She sounded worried, and Ginny nodded, "Okay, this happens to me sometimes, Ron and I call it a mental fuck moment, so basically you should just take a mental health day. I can tell my mum."  
Luna managed to nod, "So I'm not dying? I can move my head and part of my upper body."  
Ginny smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead, "Not dying, one sec."  
Ginny ran downstairs, "Mum!"  
"Yes?"  
"Um so-you know how sometimes Ron is having like-a really bad dysphoria day, or I just don't want to function-well it's happening with Luna, and she feels bad but-"  
Molly cut her daughter off, "You both stay home, I have to run some errands but just don't burn down the house."  
Ginny smiled, "Thank you!"  
Molly nodded, "Oh-Ginny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I have a feeling that the reason her dad made her leave is more than just you guys dating."  
Ginny nodded, "I'm not supposed to say...."  
"I understand, but she knows that we will always help her."  
Ginny smiled, hugged her mum, and ran back upstairs.  
Luna was still there, obviously, and Ginny smiled before laying down next to her.  
"Hello. Mum said that we just can't burn down the house."  
Luna grinned, "I can do that."  
"No shit, you can't move."  
Luna attempted to roll her eyes, crossed them, and then started laughing, as did Ginny.  
Ginny was still cold, so she grabbed another blanket before wrapping it around herself and Luna, pulling Luna close enough she could feel her chest rising and falling as she inhaled.  
"Ginny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I can hear your heartbeat."  
Ginny was surprised, Luna must be really focused to be able to hear that, the blonde closed her eyes, and Ginny hugged her tightly.  
She took a shaky breath and gently moved so that Luna's chest was resting on her own, and hugged her.  
"It's like a sandwich."  
Ginny laughed, and grabbed her phone, playing Like Real People Do, by Hozier.  
Luna smiled, "I want to go on a car ride with you and watch the sunset and kiss while this is playing."  
"That is going to happen one day. I promise."  
Luna kissed her, and Ginny closed her eyes, both girls had been broken by men, and yet by the touch of one another-they were being slowly built back up. Whether it be from hiding themselves, or failing to fight back, Ginny knew she would never let Luna go, because as much as she needed Luna, Luna needed her.  
She didn't know how long they lay there, until Luna let out a small sigh, "I can move."  
"Awesome."  
Ginny stood and extended a hand to Luna who smiled and took it, before almost falling over, Ginny caught her, and picked Luna up, causing the blonde to yelp before she slipped and they both fell on Ginny's bed.  
"I'm so smooth huh Lo?"  
Luna laughed, "If you say so!"  
She grabbed the sketch book from her back pack, and quickly flipped past the pages, until Ginny saw one with countless doodles on it.  
"What's this one?"  
Luna blushed, and said in a small voice, "Um-tattoo ideas."  
Ginny smiled, she didn't want a large tattoo but a few small ones would be cool.  
"Can I see?"  
Luna nodded sheepishly, and turned the paper to Ginny.  
Moon phases, constellations, symbols of the factions, gods from many different mythologies, districts, and many other things filled the page, but one specifically caught Ginny's eye.  
It was a dragon, the only thing with colors on the whole page, mixing blues and silvers as the fire from its mouth was the pansexual pride colors, but blended perfectly with the rest of the piece.  
"Luna, this is amazing!"  
"Thanks, as of right now, there are only three that I definitely want to get, the dragon, moon phases, and something in my mums handwriting."  
Ginny nodded, "What did she write?"  
Luna smiled and pulled out the photo Ginny had seen her grab from behind the painting, and she turned it over, in small, neat but curvy writing, there was a note,

"I love you Luna! Stay happy my little moonbeam-Mommy (Or Pandora, ILY)"

"That's awesome Luna, where would you get it?"  
"Here. Over the scars, I wouldn't hurt my mother, and whenever I look at my arm I'm reminded of her."  
Ginny smiled, "Adorable. Okay-the other two, what about them?"  
Luna's blue eyes lit up, "The dragon I don't know yet, but probably ribs, and the moon phases below my collarbone, what about you?"  
Ginny shrugged, "I like those ideas, and I dunno. I want to get something representing being bi, like two of the female gender sign things and one male-because I'm a girl, and like girls and boys. A skateboard, possibly a softball, and um-the full moon."  
Luna smiled, "I think I understand most, why the full moon?"  
Ginny winked at her, "Guess."  
"You're a hopeless romantic."  
"Ah-so are you."  
Luna giggled and quickly sketched out a somewhat detailed moon, along with the other things Ginny had said, "What do you think? I can add more detail, it's not that good-"  
Ginny cut her off with a kiss, "It's awesome. Here's a question-most random piercing you've wanted to get?"  
Luna laughed, "When I was in middle school-don't judge me-snake bites because I saw one thing on Instagram! I don't anymore!"  
Ginny covered her mouth to hide the laugher, "I can't laugh, I've wanted to get an industrial for like years-"  
"You should do that! It'd look great! All you need is an eyebrow slit and we have lesbian sterotype!"  
Ginny laughed, "Want to do that as well."  
Luna smiled and flipped her pencil, "Nice."


	30. Ginny

Chapter Twenty-Eight, Ginny. TW-Death. (I am so sorry.)

Gefore Ginny realized it, it was already the third week of September. She was doing her homework with Luna, and with a start, glanced down at her calendar.  
"Luna-how is it already the third week of September?  
The blonde shrugged, "Time?"  
Ginny laughed, and went back to her math.  
George knocked on the door, "Hey-have you guys seen Fred?"  
Ginny shook her head, Fred had left the day before to hangout with Angelina and some of his other friends, it was common for the twins to leave randomly, but normally not one at a time.  
"No, sorry. Maybe his phone died?"  
Luna looked up, "He's with friends, he could have borrowed, maybe they went into the woods?"  
George nodded, "Maybe, I'll go ask mum either way. I told him I loved him and gave him a hug before he left-like always, he won't be mad at me, right?"  
"Probably not."  
George left and Ginny thought about how Fred was acting before he left, joking as normal, he gave Ginny a hug and told her he loved her, she said the same before he jokingly put his baseball cap on her and hugged her, skateboarding to Lee's house, were the others usually met up.  
"Luna?"  
"Yeah?"  
"He's okay-right?"  
Luna bit her lip, "I dunno, I don't know that stuff, but I hope."  
Ginny nodded, but anxiety was building in her stomach, it only worsened when Ron came in.  
"Mum says she needs to tell us something, you as well Luna, she said it's important but she sounded really sad."  
Ginny gave Luna a worried look before the three went down stairs and sat around the table with George, Ron, Molly and Aurther.  
Ginny noticed her dad looked like he had been crying, and her mum was pale.  
"What's going on?"  
Molly took a shaky breath, Ginny had never seen her so upset.  
"We have some really bad news."  
Ginny instinctively grabbed Luna's hands, as hers were shaking, andfound Luna's to be as well.  
"Fred and Lee were coming back here, when the-they were hit by a drunk driver. The other driver was killed on impact, and Fred died in the hospital soon after. Lee is the only one who made it out alive, and he lost a leg."  
Everyone froze, and Ginny felt like she was going to die, the room started spinning and it was like the air was being sucked out of her lungs. This isn't happening, this is a prank. Fred's alive, he's going to jump out and laugh, they would be mad but still laugh with him.  
Her hand slipped out of Luna's and Ginny swallowed hard, unable to say anything.  
This was so surreal, everything was getting better, this is some kind of sick joke, this isn't real.  
This can't be real.  
It's not.  
THIS IS NOT REAL!  
She felt hot tears running down her face, and George was the first to speak, he was white as a sheet, and his nose was red.  
"Th-this is some joke right? He just got you guys in on it. He's not-he's. No, no that's a lie, that's a bloody lie."  
Molly looked down, tears falling fast as Arther shook his head.  
"He's gone...."  
Ron stumbled back, his back hitting the wall as he sank to the floor and buried his head in his hands, his body shaking in silent sobs, Ginny shook her head back and forth, she didn't want to believe this. She couldn't believe this.  
"No, no, no-"  
Her dad reached for Ginny's hand, "Ginn-"  
"Your lying-your fucking lying!"  
She shot up from her chair and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her as she collapsed into a corner, shaking.  
She knew they were telling the truth, but she didn't want it to be.  
The door opened and Ginny saw the blurry outline of someone kneel in front of her.  
"Get away from me."  
The figure tried to take Ginny's hands and she shoved at them, hearing a thud as they fell back.  
"Ginny it-"  
"I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I don't want to talk to anyone in my family right now."  
She started crying again and the person spoke again, "It's Luna, Ginny-"  
Once she realized it was Luna who had spoken, Ginny sobbed and quickly hugged her, Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny, whose back was pressed into the corner of the wall and the lower bunk.  
She couldn't see, tears were blurring her vision badly, it felt like someone had stopped on her lungs, Ginny couldn't breathe.  
Luna seemed to realize, and silently handed her a glass of water, and Ginny remembered that when her mum died, Luna had no one, and yet here, Luna must be having flashbacks, yet she pushed them aside to help Ginny.  
She managed to take a shaky breath, "A-are yo-ou oka-okay Lo?"  
"Why are you asking me, I'm okay."  
"Your mum, you didn't have anyone."  
Luna's eyes dropped to the floor.  
"I had Neville, they helped. This isn't about me, do you want to just stay like this, or try to sleep, or watch something to distract yourself?"  
"How do you know this?"  
"It's what Neville and his grandma did with me, I think we watched all the Star Wars movies in under a week."  
Ginny nodded, "Can we just stay like this for a little please?"  
"Of course."  
Ginny didn't know how long had passed, but when she felt like she could sit up it was dark, and she saw that Luna was crying.  
"Luna? Are you okay?"  
Luna nodded, and wiped the tears off her face, "I'm okay love."  
Ginny smiled at the nickname, and Luna looked confused, "What did I do?"  
"You called me love."  
Luna went bright red, "Oh god-I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking-"  
"It's okay, really. I like it. I want to do that more."  
She gave Luna a small smile, before looking down again.  
"How're you feeling?"  
Ginny shrugged, "It feels like a dream, I don't want this to be happening, but I know it is, and everything hurts."  
Luna nodded, "It's past midnight, do you want to listen to music and try and sleep, or keep sitting here?"  
"I dunno, I kind of want to sleep on the floor, I don't know why."  
Luna nodded, and pulled a blanket and pillow off Ginny's bed, before handing Ginny her phone, "You choose music."  
And Ginny was glad, she knew Luna rarely let other people choose music on her phone, but she also knew that Luna knew music would help Ginny sleep.  
She played Girl In Red on shuffle, and both girls lay down on the floor, Ginny pressed her face into Luna's jumper, and felt the blonde wrap her arms around Ginny's back.

'I've been hiding for so long  
These feelings there not gone  
Can I tell anyone?'

"I love you Ginny."  
Ginny hadn't realized she was crying again, "I love you too Luna."  
Ginny forced herself to block out all thoughts about Fred, she would come back to them in the morning, for now, she needed to sleep, the world was falling apart, and Ginny was helpless to fix it.  
She had nothing, just a roll of duct tape to fix the falling sky.  
She had nothing, just Luna to understand and help her.  
Ginny felt bad for throwing Luna into this, but she realized that without Luna there would have been two dead Weasley's this year.  
Luna cared.

He was gone, he had left this place.  
Gone like the hopeful idea for his future.  
Gone like the smile sliding off her face as she refused to acknowledge the words.  
Gone like a missing puzzle piece, the twin now alone.  
He was one half of a whole, his puzzle piece had left.  
She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry out.  
She had no one who understood.  
And yet-here she was, someone else knew and someone else cared,  
How she was able to stay calm was beyond the girl, yet looking into the blue eyes of the other, she was able to breathe.


	31. Luna

Chapter Twenty-Nine, Luna. TW-Death.

Two days had passed since they found out Fred died, and Ginny's softball game was today, she had decided to go because-and Luna was the only one who knew-she wanted to try and distract herself by doing something she loves.  
Luna had no idea how to play softball, they were there early enough as Ron had gone with Luna and Ginny.  
The other school and Hogwarts were warming up, and Luna turned to Ron.  
"How do you play?"  
He looked up, "It's like baseball, but shorter space between the bases and Ginny pitches underhand."  
Luna nodded, she knew a bit about baseball because her dad would leave it on the TV.  
"Ginny's the captain right?"  
"Yeah, so they'll call her name first, and she shakes the other team captains hand."  
As they watched, that happened before both teams went back to the dugout.  
Luna saw one of the other girls on Ginny's team say something to her, and Ginny stumbled back before stepping inside.  
"So, Luna-Ginny's going to pitch first, and then if the other team can get a hit-they probably can't 'cause Gin's really good. They'll try to get to first before the ball. It's not the best explanation, sorry."  
"That's fine, is Ginny allowed to run bases?"  
Ron laughed-Luna smiled, she hadn't seen him laugh in a bit.  
"Yes, when our team is batting, you're in her jumper-so people will know that we are cheering for Hogwarts."  
Luna nodded again, "Why did the other girl make Ginny look scared?"  
Ron raised an eyebrow, "Think I missed that, but it was probably Cho-she's kind of a bitch."  
Luna nodded slightly, and the announcer began to speak.  
"Hello ladies and gentleman, welcome to the game! Today it is Ilvermorny Prep vs. Hogwarts High. Captain's please go to the mound, Tina Goldstine and Ginny Weasley."  
Luna saw Ginny walk up and shake hands with the other girl, they had a small conversation before going back to their own dugout.  
"Our line up for Ilvermorny is as follows! Queenie Goldstien, Alice Frankwheller, Jane Castellion, Rebecca Marsh, Tina Goldstien, Kaya Green, Audrey Marin, Madison Jacobson, Ava Green, and Nicole Stines!"  
Everyone cheered, and Luna saw some of the boys holding signs.  
"Our lineup for Hogwarts now! Katie Bell, Angelena Spinnit, Angelica Johnson, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Romilda Vane, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil, Teresa Mackson and Sydney Jackson!"  
The team ran onto the field, and Luna once again saw some boys waving signs, Cedric Diggory, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagin, and others.  
"Ron were we supposed to bring signs?"  
Ron shook his head, "The only two things Ginny hates about softball are people making her signs and the uniforms."  
"Why?"  
"The boys aren't as tight, and she hates tight clothes-she also can't wear her binder because she'll get hurt."  
Luna nodded, and they began to play, Ginny seemed to be focused only on what was happening, she wasn't fidgeting or bouncing in her seat when she waited for her turn, it's like the world had been tuned out.  
Out of the first part, only two players had been able to get a hit on her, and had scored no runs.  
Some of the boys from the other school were talking in front of them, loudly, and Luna realized they were talking about Ginny.  
"Dude, number six is really hot."  
"I know right! You think she'll go out with me?"  
The first boy laughed, "No way, she'll choose me."  
Ron rolled his eyes and tapped them on the shoulder, "Number six is my little sister, and she's in a committed relationship already, so you're outta luck-also don't talk about girls like that. They're not just there for you to simp over, so shut it."  
The second boy glared at Ron, and Luna fidgeted with her hands inside Ginny's old jumper.  
"Oh yeah? Who's her boyfriend?"  
Luna smiled slightly, "She has a girlfriend-me."  
The first boy rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that after the game."  
They moved away and Luna glanced at Ron nervously, "Um, that's not good."  
He shrugged, "Ginny hates guys like that, don't worry about it."  
Luna nodded and refocused on the game, when it ended after Hogwarts had won, Ron and Luna walked over to the dugout for their team, and saw the boys from before also there, as Ginny walked out she was stopped by Cho, who said something to her, and from what Luna could see, clearly upset her.  
The first boy walked up to Ginny and Luna became nervous, Ginny hadn't seen her yet.  
"Hey there, I saw you playing and I figure you'd want to go get something to eat with me-we can go to my place after and have a different snack if you get my drift."  
Ginny looked angry, "Yeah-no way in hell."  
The second one smirked, "Told you, she doesn't want a scrawny kid like you. I'm much better than my friend, here's my number. I'll see you tonight."  
Ron pulled Luna over to Ginny, and she let out a sigh of relief, walking right up to Luna and pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
When they broke apart both boys looked shocked and Luna smiled, "I told you I was her girlfriend."  
They didn't move, and both Weasley's flipped them off before walking to the car, Ginny's mood seemed to switch. She seemed much more sad and exhausted.  
"You okay love?"  
She shook her head and Luna became nervous, when they got to the Weasley's Ginny went to take a shower and Luna started on her homework.  
She didn't know how much time had passed when Ron walked in.  
"Where's Ginny?"  
Luna shrugged, "She went to take a shower when we got back."  
"Luna that was almost forty-five minutes ago-she takes like fifteen minute showers!"  
Luna looked down at her completed math and science homework, "Oh god."  
They both ran over to the bathroom, the water was on and Ron quickly opened the door as Luna covered her eyes, Ron spoke, "Take your bloody hand off Luna."  
Ginny was sitting-wearing her clothes-under the shower, her knees were pulled to her chest and she was shaking.  
Ron immediately pulled on his sweatshirt, leaving him in his binder and moved next to his sister, Luna did the same but didn't take off her long sleeve shirt.  
"Ginny? Are you okay?"  
Ginny shook her head, "Cho's and asshole Ron. She was saying rude stuff about you and Luna, and when I told her to shut up-she, she said tha-that Fred's d-dead beca-cause of me and ju-just other s-tuff...."  
Luna quickly hugged her girlfriend, Ron had started crying at the mention of his older brother, "Hey-none of that's true. She's just a liar, a liar and a jerk."  
Ron wiped his face-witch did nothing as they were in a shower, "Yeah-it was the drivers fault, not yours, not Lee's, and-"  
His voice broke, and he simply hugged Ginny.  
A while later they had all changed, Luna and Ginny were laying in the corner again, not saying anything, they each needed the other.  
Luna knew how badly Fred's death was affecting Ginny, he was her favorite brother, and the one she was the closest with.  
"I'm sorry Ginny."  
"Why are you? You did nothing wrong."  
Luna shrugged, "I just feel bad."  
Ginny gently lifted Luna's chin, "You did nothing, I should thank you Luna."  
Luna blushed and leaned in, to kiss Ginny, who smiled slightly and kissed back.


	32. Ginny

Chapter Thirty, Ginny. TW-Funeral, self harm.

Ginny fidgeted with her black tie, she was wearing an all black suit, and under other circumstances, she would add simple things to it to make it more alt/punk rock, but now....  
Ginny had asked to wear one of Fred's old suits, he would always give her his shirts and jumpers when he outgrew them, almost half her closet was his old clothes and she loved it.  
"You okay love?"  
Luna gently took Ginny's hand, she was also wearing a suit, Molly had asked her to come as Luna was very close with them all.  
Ginny couldn't talk, she shook her head and sat down on one of the beanbags.  
Why, why did this have to happen? Everything is going to hell and back, can't Fred still be here?  
Ginny closed her eyes as they drove to the graveyard, everyone was quiet.  
George and Ginny's parents were already teary, Ron's head was in his hands, Luna looked to be in her own world, and Ginny knew she was fighting to push memory of her mum away, everything was too familiar for her.  
As for Ginny...she wanted to yell, or scream, or do something to get all the anger and sadness out.  
Blaize, Pansy and Hermione were going to be there, alone with Percy and his partners, Charlie, Bill, his wife and their daughter Victorire, who was only six, and countless other people Ginny hadn't seen in years.  
They got out of the car and said hello to a few people, Ginny and Luna stayed in the back, Ginny didn't trust herself to talk.  
"We are gathered here today to remember Fred Gidion Weasley, twin to George, older brother to Ginny and Ron, younger brother to Charlie, Percy and Bill, son to Molly and Arthur, and a close friend to many. He will be remembered as a fun, interesting young man who was very good at science and was always there for his siblings. Fred had a close bond with his twin, as well as his younger sister. It was said by many people that the three would often talk for hours or stay up watching movies till they had to go to bed. He was a wonderful young man and will be missed by many."  
There was a small amount of applause, and Ginny felt Ron put his arm around her, she responded with the same motion, her other hand was holding tightly to Luna's.  
Other people spoke, Ginny's mum and dad, George, Lee, and more, eventually they came to the time where people put a rose or object on the casket before it's lowered into the ground.  
Ginny knew that when he was put into the casket Fred was wearing the necklace he had-a match to the one George had, and George would not be putting anything in.  
Ginny had written a small note on her rose, and as she put in down she saw the rose fall, landing in the center of the casket.  
She walked back over to Luna, who had a simple rose that she put in, as everyone began talking, the two girls sat on a stone bench and Ginny put her head on Luna's shoulder, tears falling fast from her brown eyes.  
George made his way over to them, and sat next to Ginny, who took his hand and held it tightly, eventually Ron came over as well, and Luna stood so that he could sit with his siblings.  
Victorire ran over to them, she had no idea what was going on, only that something bad had happened, and she held out a small hand to George.  
There was a painted stone on it, with the letters F and G, she looked up at him as he took it.  
"I love you Uncle Georgie!"  
George forced a small smile, "I love you too kiddo."  
She hugged him and the others before running back to her grandmother and dad.  
The car ride home was as quiet as the way there, when they got back Ron and George locked themselves in their room, and Luna offered to help with dinner.  
Ginny put her balzer and tie in the closet before taking off the button down and picking up the scissors from her desk.  
It had been a long time, but she couldn't stop herself.

It's my fault he's dead.

The blade cut into her skin, as blood fell from the wound, every time she had wanted to in the past now increased tenfold, but she was able to not cut deep.  
Ginny knew most of the marks were fading, as none of them were very deep and would scar badly, maybe a few lines but nothing serious, she sat at her desk for a while, before picking up a small box of gauze and wrapping it around her arm.  
Ginny winced as she pulled Luna's royal blue jumper on, an odd selection of clothing.  
Blue jumper, black suit pants and belt, white socks.  
Ginny quietly went downstairs, and she saw Luna watching her mom, it was really cute, Luna seemed to know what she was doing, but every so often she would mess something up and get very confused.  
Molly noticed Ginny first, "Ginny, are you okay?"  
Ginny shook her head and her mother hugged her, she winced but hugged back, and looked at Luna.  
"I need your help. I'm sorry."  
Luna seemed to realize exactly what happened and she nodded, "Okay."  
The two went upstairs and Luna hugged Ginny gently, not hard enough to hurt her.  
"Do you need me to-"  
"No, I did that, I'm sorry Luna I know I told you I would stop..."  
Luna shook her head, they were sitting on the top bunk.  
"It's okay, relapse is part of recovering."  
Ginny nodded, and looked down, "Can I ask you a weird question?"  
"Yes."  
"Why do you like me? I mean, everything is chaotic right now, and you're being pulled into it, everything must be like a shitty memory for you and yet you keep putting on a brave face for everyone else. I don't understand why you're still here. Anyone else would have left...."  
Luna sighed, "I'm here because I know that without each other we both would not be here. And yes, I do remember my mum a lot now, and it does hurt, but not as much as before. As for why I like you-I don't. In all truth I'm in love with you Ginny, more than like, or something like that. I love your jokes, I love skateboarding with you, I love being around you. I love how you look in my jumpers, I love how we can just be ourselves around each other, I love you so much. I don't think I've loved anyone so much before, and I know that you are not someone I would leave. I love you because you care. You don't turn a blind eye when someones hurting, you remember the smallest things about me, you know so much about so many things and I could talk to you for hours about something so small. I love you Ginny Weasley."  
Ginny felt herself start crying, she didn't know how much she meant to Luna.  
"Luna-I don't even know what I can say. I-honestly love you with all my heart and you're the most important person in my life, I love you so much."  
She hugged the blonde again, and the two were both crying, when they pulled away from the hug Luna smiled softly, she's the most adorable person on earth.  
Ginny closed her eyes and kissed her, the both of them not bothering to breathe until the last second and then falling asleep in one another's arms, forgetting about dinner.


	33. Luna

Chapter Thirty-One, Luna. TW-Alcohol, flashback.

One month had passed since Fred died, it was a few weeks away from Halloween. A Saturday. Ginny, Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Pansy had been invited to a 'Almost Halloween' party, and their parents had encouraged them to go, so Ron, Ginny and Luna picked everyone up, and they all made an agreement to try to have fun.  
Ginny had also finally gotten her license, and was one month clean.  
A half hour after they got there, Pansy suggested Spin the Bottle, so they found a quiet room and began playing.  
Pansy spun the bottle, and it landed on Ron, who groaned, and looked at Blaize, who smiled, "I'm filming this."  
Luna smiled, she loved their relationship-both boys knew that the other would never cheat. So trust was made, and both were cool with the other kissing a friend in a game like this, Ginny was slightly nervous with this stuff-Harry had cheated before, but she knew Luna didn't have the heart to hurt her, and Luna thought of cheating in an extremely negative thing.  
"Luns-spin." Ginny nudged her arm and Luna snapped back to reality.  
"Oh-sorry." Luna spun the glass bottle and-thankfully-it landed on Ginny, who smiled as Luna pulled her into a kiss.  
"Goddamnit-Luna's lucky."  
Ron shot to his feet and punched the raven-haired boy in the face as Luna felt Ginny grab her arm-she was shaking.  
"L-Leave no-now Ha-Har-Harry!" Luna's voice came out as a stutter, and Harry straightened, smirking at her.  
"Huh, can't even form a damn sentence huh Loony?"  
Ginny got to her feet and glared at him, and Luna bit her lip, "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend you hear me?"  
"Really?! I daresay you downgraded."  
Ginny kicked him in the balls, and Luna saw Blaize wince, before Harry fell to his knees and quickly crawled out, as Luna turned to Blaize,  
"Why'd you wince?"  
"Being kicked in the balls hurts like hell Blondie."  
Luna nodded, and Ginny sat back down, still shaking, Luna put a hand on her back, "Hey-listen to my voice okay?"  
Ginny nodded.  
"You're safe, we are at Angelina's house, in a room with friends, and everyone is okay."  
Luna hugged her, and Ginny gave her a kiss on the cheek causing the blonde to blush.  
Hermione laughed, "I don't get how even now Luna still blushes."  
Luna smiled, "It's my first relationship, give me a break!"  
Ginny smirked, "Hope it's your only one."  
Ron laughed, "That was fucking smooth! Nice one Gin."  
Luna opened her mouth to talk, instead blushing again as Hermione and the other laughed.  
They continued with the game until Ron's spin hit Ginny, causing her to yell and throw the bottle at the wall, smashing it.  
"That's fucked up."  
"Agreed." Ron kicked a piece of glass, and Luna's vision started to go black. She slipped into a flashback.

Luna at twelve years old ran to her room, a bottle shattering on her wall, as she cried in the bathroom, trying to get rid of the pain on her back as her eyes drifted to the small knife on the counter....

"Luna, Luna!"  
Luna's eyes shot open, she was laying on the floor, and Ginny's head was over her, she looked scared.  
"Holy shit-are you okay?! You just like-fucking passed out!"  
"I-I'm o-okay. Glass-flashback. Sorry."  
Ginny realized what happened and hugged her, the others didn't know, but they didn't ask.  
A few minutes later they began talking again when the door opened and two kids walked in.  
"Oh shit sorry!"  
Ginny stood up, "I know you guys!"  
It looked to be a boy and a girl, the girl had shoulder length brown hair, and it was dyed pink and blue at the tips, she was wearing a denim jacket buttoned at the second to last button-it had pride stuff and pins all over it with the neckline covered in safety pins. She had a shirt that said 'HUMAN' in pride flags, and cuffed/ripped blue jeans, with a chain on her belt along with a necklace with a dog tag, ring, and what looked to be a fishing hook. She also had bright pink high tops that Luna loved.  
The boy the slightly shorter than her, and he had short bright blue hair, a collared shirt with gay lighting bolts on it, unbuttoned over a t-shirt that said something about a Baldel City Summer Camp. Cargo shorts, his socks had penguins with ties-Luna smiled when she saw them and he had plain red sneakers.  
The girl spoke up first, "Hi! I'm Jaden sorry about this!"  
Ginny smiled, "Hey-you know me, that's Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Blaize and Ron!"  
The girl-Jaden smiled, "Hey! Chris-dude say something!" She elbowed her friend.  
Luna assumed the boy was Chris, who shrugged, "I don't know anyone dumbass!"  
Jaden rolled her eyes, "Okay fine. Oh yeah! What pronouns do you all use? I use she/her."  
Everyone shared, and the blue haired guy said he used he/him.  
"Now you know humans."  
"I fucking hate you Jaden."  
"Love you too." She smiled and gave him a hug.  
Hermione looked up and Jaden took a sip from a bottle in her hand, "You guys are a funny couple."  
Chris burst into laughter, and Jaden choked on her drink.  
"Oh dear fucking god Hermione no way!!" Chris laughed as he straightened. "Sorry that was rude."  
"Okay! Chris is like a brother to me, I swear! Well-also kind of a dad. I have daddy issues sorry." Jaden gave a goofy smile and Chris shoved her, "How do you just say shit like that?!"  
Jaden shrugged and Luna felt a smile appear on her lips, "I have daddy issues too!"  
It was Ginny's turn to facepalm.  
Hermione blushed, "Oh sorry!"  
Jaden shrugged again and Luna noticed she had a lot of energy, bouncing on her feet as Chris simply looked around the room.  
"It's cool, an old lady once thought we were lesbians."  
Everyone laughed and Pansy asked if they were comfortable sharing sexualities and stuff.  
Jaden smiled, "I'm bi and demisexual!"  
Ginny cheered, "Aye-same!!"  
The two high fived as Luna and Chris exchanged a 'Yes this is my friend, I don't know how, but I like them.' look.  
"Trans and panromantic." Ron stood and gave Chris a wink, "Same. Well-not ace though."  
"Jay can I have cake?"  
Jaden threw her hands in the air, "I get it! Cake not sex but dude chill you've had three slices!!"  
Luna burst into laughter at this comment. "That is the goal."  
Chris laughed and took a sip of his drink, as Pansy glanced at it, "What're you drinking?"  
"I got whiskey."  
Jaden facepamed, "Orange juice 'cause I'm driving us home-or my house. ALSO CHRIS YOU'RE SIXTEEN DUMBASS WHY?!"  
Luna just now realized that they are both American-as Chris protested, "This is fucking Englend the fuck am I supposed to do?!"  
Ginny and Ron laughed, and Jaden raised her cup to her nose and glared at her friend.  
"You fucking bitch-stop putting milk in my goddamn juice!!!"  
Luna, Pansy, and Hermione all burst into laughter as Chris shrugged, "Well now you have a milky juice."  
Jaden shoved him, and Blaize glanced up, "What is that-cum?!"  
Hermione flopped on the floor as Pansy roared with laughed, "You American's are weird."  
Jaden nodded, "Yeah we have a goddamn orange for president."  
Chris snickerd, "Jay-you're drinking the juices of our president."  
Luna laughed, and Jaden flipped him off and took another sip before talking, "You guys like Umbrella Academy?"  
Hermione jumped up, and started talking about something on how Allison was hot, and Pansy just nodded, "She does this a lot." Luna liked the show, not her favorite but it was good.  
She saw Ron point at Jaden's hand. Chris was trying to pour whiskey into her milky orange juice.  
"Um-Jaden, Chris is..well."  
Jaden saw him and rolled her eyes, "Fuck this." She took a large sip before gagging and spitting it into a trashcan as Chris fell over in laughter, the room filling with it.  
"CHRISTOPHER YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"  
Chris wheezed, "I didn't know my mom was a fucker-then again I have a sister."  
Ginny smiled, "Your too much sometimes-dear god."  
Pansy gaped as she saw something on her phone, turning it around to show a photo of Emma Watson, Jaden jumped-"That's why I'm gay."  
Ginny nodded, and Hermione smiled, "Fuck she's hot."  
Chris smirked, "Fourth wall-OW damnit Jaden."  
"Shut up-we don't discuss that."  
Luna smiled, and Pansy spoke again, "Hang on-Bonnie Wright."  
Luna looked at her phone, "Okay no offence Ginny but wow-she looks like you and also gay."  
Ginny gave Luna a kiss, "None taken."  
Pansy held up her phone one last time, "Evannah Lynch."  
The woman in the photo looked a lot like Luna, and Ginny gasped, "Fuck-"  
Ron and Blaize laughed, "Nice Gin."  
"Shut it Ron."  
A discord call sounded out of Chris' pocket, and he answered, Jaden listened by pressing her ear to his, "You've gotta be shiting me....damnit Spam....fine we'll get you."  
He turned, "Our friend's dumbass fell off their motorcycle, we gotta go get them! Sorry!"  
They said their goodbyes and Jaden turned before she left, "Bye love you!"  
Chris' voice rang out, "You can't just fucking say that!"  
"Watch me Dad."  
Luna turned to her girlfriend who was laughing, "How do you know them?"  
Ginny shrugged "I don't know-Jaden's the author and wanted to do a 'self insert' thing so here we are."  
Hermione face palmed, "This fourth wall has been shattered."  
Pansy snickerd as Ron and Ginny stood, "I'll get the Flex Tape."  
Luna and Blaize began laughing as Hermione just stood there.


	34. Ginny

Chapter Thirty-Two, Ginny. TW-Self harm, suicide attempt, blood, slurs, abuse, detail breakdown.

There will be a CH Summary at the end of this, it is a very dark chapter. It is why this book has a mature sign.

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night, and lay in the bed with her eyes closed, not wanting to move or have to socialize that much today.  
She slowly opened her eyes and noticed a blonde girl sitting on the edge of the bed, with her legs hanging off the top bunk, Ginny sat up, remembering that they had fallen asleep on the top bunk last night.  
"Luna? Are you okay?"  
The blonde shook her head and Ginny put her hand on Luna's shoulder, surprised at how much Luna flinched.  
Ginny quickly removed her hand and studied Luna, who was crying, and her hands were tightly clasped together in her lap.  
"I-I had a ni-nightmare. S-sorry."  
Ginny nodded, "It's okay, why didn't you wake me?"  
Luna looked down, and took a shaky breath, "I didn't want you to hurt me."  
Ginny did her best to hide her shock and surprise, did Luna really think she would hurt her? Had Ginny done something wrong?  
"Luna....I would never hurt you. Ever, I love you so, so much."  
"Do you promise?"  
Ginny nodded, "Yes."  
She hesitantly put her hand on Luna's leg and she flinched before quickly turning and pressing her face into Ginny's chest, slightly surprised, the redhead fell back onto the bed, she felt terrible.  
What had she done to make Luna thi-THE GLASS!  
Ginny had smashed the glass and had sent Luna into a flashback. This was all her fault!  
"Luna?"  
"Yeah?"  
Luna's voice was slightly muffled, but Ginny heard her.  
"Did I-is this because of the glass? At the party?"  
Luna slowly nodded, and Ginny felt like an iron glove was wrapped around her chest.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Luna..."  
"It's okay...but Ginny, you're doing the thing again.."  
"What thing?"  
"You keep pushing away your own emotions and feelings because you don't want to seem weak. It's okay to feel pain sometimes Ginny."  
Ginny nodded, "I know, it just hurts."  
Luna sighed and tightened her hug, with a start Ginny realized that she had most likely been sitting there for hours, "Luns, here. You need to sleep."  
Luna didn't say anything, and Ginny realized she had fallen asleep.  
Smiling slightly, she pulled the blanket over them both and gently pulled Luna on top of her as Ginny's back was pressed against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
Hesitantly, Ginny put her hand on the back of Luna's head, not very surprised at the fact of Luna's hair being floofy.  
When they had to wake up a few hours later, Luna smiled slightly, "Were you messing with my hair?"  
"Um-maybe?"  
"You're adorable."  
Ginny smiled before climbing down and grabbing a white jumper, pulling it over her tank top.  
Hours later, when she got back from school, Luna had been staying late at art club the past few weeks, she said she had a project, and Hermione would drive her back as she normally stayed late to help out the younger students with homework  
Ginny pulled out her science notebook, without the help of Fred it took her almost fifteen minutes to answer a simple question, just because she had to show her work.  
Ginny sighed, and saw her phone light up, she ignored it and started on her next problem, Luna and her family had specific rings so anything else could wait.  
She kept seeing it light up out of the corner of her eye, and after five minutes Ginny gave up and grabbed her phone, sitting on the bed as she let out a small noise of surprise.  
Almost a hundred texts, and over twenty Instagram DMs. she opened Instagram and saw a face she knew-it was the American Boy, Neville he had somehow found her page-probably from Luna, and had sent her a lot of angry DMs.

Neville:You don't deserve her.  
Neville:Luna would be happier without an asshole like you in her life.  
Neville:You should just kill yourself.  
Ginny:im blocking you  
Neville:Go on you fucking coward.  
**Blocked**

Ginny bit her lip and opened messages, cursing herself for forgetting to delete Harry's number, and taking Cho's in the first place.

Harry:ur worthless  
Harry:no one wants you alive  
Harry:luna fucking hates u  
Harry:who could love you  
Harry:ur ugly and a slut  
Harry:you dont matter 2 anyone  
Harry:there all just waiting 4 u to die already  
Ginny:stop contacting me.  
Harry:oh gonna cry to mommy or freddie-oh wait  
Harry:hes fucking dead and its your fault  
Harry:honetly no one fucking cares about you  
Ginny:block this number, or i will block you  
Harry:kill yourself  
Harry:you know how easy it is  
Harry:whats stopped you before  
Harry:die you useless piece of shit  
Ginny:why are you even contacting me  
Ginny:what do you want?  
Harry:oh please your to easy to get ginny  
Harry:there so many people who would love you and yet you just decided to ruin it by dating the crazy kid  
Ginny:her name is luna and she is not crazy!!  
Harry:really  
Harry:then why does she always go off about something stupid n shit  
Harry:she should just die as well  
Harry:no one likes you guys just hang yourself ginny  
Harry:or slit your wrists  
Harry:go on you fucking hoe

Ginny was crying, none of that was true-right?  
She tried to go back to her homework but her curiosity and the annoyance got the better of her, swiping to look at Cho's messages.

Cho:you can't do anything right  
Cho:everything you do is pathetic and shitty  
Cho:were supposed to believe that loony actually likes you?!  
Cho:please-who would. fucking dyke  
Ginny:i will block you. And dont call my girlfriend loony.  
Cho:whatever faggot  
Ginny:dont say that  
Cho:oh please your better off dead  
Cho:a simple cut and all of our lives are so much fucking better  
Cho:your a worthless faggot who deserves to die. no one loves you. and no one ever will  
Ginny:i said leave me alone-i don't need or want your bullshit.

Ginny threw her phone on the bed, sobbing.

Just kill yourself already.  
It's not like anyone will care.  
They all hate you.  
You're worthless.  
Weak, lazy, useless, annoying.

Ginny yelled until her throat was raw-no one else was home. They wouldn't be home for at least twenty minutes.  
No one would care.  
She grabbed the scissors out of the drawer without thinking, nothing was processing in her head anymore, Ginny felt small bursts of pain, but nothing that really hurt, nothing that would actually do anything bad.  
Everything was numb.  
"My fault....it's all my fault. I deserved what I got. It's my fault."  
Hot tears were streaming down Ginny's face and she furiously wiped them off.  
"Stop crying. You deserve it. Stop crying. STOP CRYING!!"  
She slammed her hands into the side of her head, as her vision doubled and became blurry.  
Hearing a bird from outside knocked her out of the trance-like state Ginny was in, and she realized she was shaking violently.  
Quickly standing up, the room spun before her and just then Ginny realized she went too far.  
She glanced down at her arms and saw more blood than she had ever drawn before, before she could do anything she felt the feeling in her legs leave and Ginny fell to the floor as her vision swam black.  
"See you soon Freddie."

Hello! Here is a chapter summary of that!  
Ginny woke up early to Luna having a sort of mental breakdown-she thought that if she woke Ginny up Ginny would hurt her because of the glass at the party, Ginny felt terrible and apologized a lot.  
When Ginny got home she was alone, Luna was working on a project in art club, and her brother's were busy along with her parents.  
Somehow Neville found her IG and began spamming her with rude messages about her and Luna.  
Then, Harry began spamming her and telling her to kill herself, along with other extremely bad things.  
Cho did the same, and Ginny went into a sort of breakdown, blaming herself for Fred's death, saying it was her fault she was assaulted, and didn't realize she had severely injured her wrists and arms, as she passed out she was able to say one thing, 'See you soon Freddie.'  
1-800-273-8255, is the suicide hotline, I am including this because I feel like given the topic of the chapter and the fact of us all being stuck in quarantine and some of us are in a bad situation, if you feel like you need it, call it, it's there to help.


	35. Luna

Chapter Thirty-Three, Luna. TW-Suicide, blood, hospital.

There will also be a CH summary at then end of this one. It's also a super long chapter!

Luna smiled as she put the small box into her backpack, she had been making a gift for Ginny, and had finally finished.  
As it was about one week before Halloween, and Luna was excited for trick-or-treating with Ginny, they had decided to go as Logan and Virgil Sanders, as they both liked Analogical.  
"Luna! Come on!"  
Luna saw Hermione wave from her car and she ran over, "Hi 'Mione! Hope are you?"  
"I'm good, how goes the project?"  
Luna smiled, she had told Hermione about it when she realized Luna had been staying later at school, "I finished it today!"  
"Cool! Well come one, let's get you home and I gotta help my parents with some chores!"  
Luna nodded, and hopped into shotgun.  
She knew that everyone else was already at the Weasley's, thanked Hermione and knocked on the door, it swung open to reveal Mrs.Weasley.  
"Hello Luna dear, how was school?"  
"Really good! How are you?"  
"Pretty good, Ginny's upstairs, I think she's doing homework or fell asleep. She hasn't come down at all."  
Luna nodded, this wasn't uncommon for Ginny to do.  
She went upstairs and knocked on the door first, in case Ginny was changing.  
No answer.  
Luna knocked again-the same thing.  
"I'm going to come to Ginny."  
Luna pushed open the door and yelled.  
It looked like Ginny had fallen asleep on the floor-except for the red stain that went through her sleeves and was spreading onto the carpet.  
Luna wasn't phased by the blood, in fact she realized that it wasn't dry which ment there may be a chance Ginny's not dead.  
Luna dropped her backpack and quickly put her hands on Ginny's chest, where her heart should be.  
There was a pulse.  
Luna shot up, ignoring the red on her hands and ran to Ron's room, knocking on the door frantically  
"Luna-what do you-why are your hands covered in blood? Why are you crying?"  
Luna struggled to speak, grabbing Ron's arm and pointing at Ginny's door, his eyes widened and he ran over, yelling loudly.  
"R-ron the-there's a-a pulse."  
Ron nodded, "Get my parents."  
Luna ran to the top of the stairs, and yelled-it would be easier than going down.  
"MOLLY ARTHUR SOMETHINGS HAPPEND HELP!!"  
She heard the footsteps and they came up the stairs, "Luna, why are your hands covered in blood?!"  
"Ginny-bad, cut-help!"  
Arthur's eyes widened and he ran over to the room, freezing at the door before grabbing a towel from a cabinet, Luna went after him, Ron had rolled back Ginny's sleeves, "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. We need to go to the hospital-"  
Luna grabbed her phone and dialed 911 before handing it to Molly.  
Five minutes later Ron, George and Luna were driving behind the ambulance, Luna had grabbed Ginny's phone as she saw it kept lighting up, and there were dozens of messages from Harry, Cho, and even Neville. Neville's was blocked though.  
"Ron, Harry and Cho were texting her-they kept telling her to kill herself, and-and-"  
Luna voice broke and George grabbed his sisters phone, "Fucking hell..."  
"Okay, we have good news."  
The nurse showed Molly and Arthur a clipboard as Luna stood behind them next to Ron, both of them were crying.  
"So she's alive, and we don't think she will die. The bad news is that she'll be unconscious for sometime and we don't know how long. Has this happened before?"  
Molly shook her head, "We didn't-had no idea...."  
"Okay, there are faded scar marks on both of her arms, but it appears that this was a relapse from over two months ago, so she did find a way to stop before today. We cannot allow anyone to stay overnight now, but in the morning two people at a time can stay."  
Luna saw George ball his fists, "That's rubbish!"  
"Be as it may, we need to watch to see if her condition worsens, we will contact you if it does. I would recommend calling family members and informing them of the situation."  
When they got back to the Burrow, George locked himself in his room, Molly and Arthur were calling Ginny's other three brothers, Ron was also in his room, and Luna went to go take a shower as she was covered in blood.  
When she had finished and changed, she stepped into Ginny's room-they were trying to remove the blood from the carpet, there had been a towel there before, as Ginny often spilled water, but Luna set down her jumper before picking up her headphones and phone-she couldn't stay in the room.  
"Ron?"  
He opened the door, "Hey. Come in, I didn't think you would be able to go in there."  
She nodded and walked in, he gestured for Luna to sit on a beanbag and she did.  
"I'm sorry...."  
Ron shook his head, "Not your fault, I just...I can't lose her Luna."  
Luna nodded, and they had nothing else to talk about, Ron let Luna sleep on the bottom bunk, and she fell asleep listening to the Percy Jackson Musical.

TIME SKIP-ONE WEEK LATER, A WEEK BEFORE HALLOWEEN

Luna still wasn't able to go into Ginny's room, she was alive and they had been staying over nights, one night Molly and Aurther, then Luna and Ron, then George alone until Percy came, then they would go together, as Bill and Charlie would.  
George, Ron and Luna were eating breakfast silently when there was a knock at the door, everyone raced to it, Luna getting there first and it reviled a man with long black hair, lots of tattoos, another man with short brown hair and scratches on his face, and-Harry Potter.  
The black haired man spoke first, "Hello, I'm Sirius Black, my husband Remus, and you know Harry. We are told of what happened and what my sorry excuse as a godson did."  
He pushed Harry forward and the blonde stared at the raven haired boy for a second before he spoke, "Look, Luna-Ron, I'm really sorry I jus-"  
"Just what?! It's because of you we don't know if she's going to die or not! It's because of you that their little sister is in the hospital! You set Cho up, and it's because of you that my girlfriend-the one person who I thought was going to stay and she would be okay is almost dead!!"  
Luna was angrier than she ever had been before, and she was also sadder than ever.  
"Okay-Luna listen-"  
"No-Harry Potter, you listen to me right now!"  
Luna could have sworn that Remus smiled at her response, and Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Your being emotional-just let me fuc-"  
Luna didn't know why, or when, but she felt her first ball and the next thing she knew Harry had stumbled backwards, blood dripping from his nose.  
He fell to the ground and Luna-surprised at the fact that neither of the men were doing anything, knelt next to him.  
"YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED HER HARRY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
Harry gulped, and tried to move back, but Sirius blocked his path, "No-you fucked up, and you deserve this."  
Luna was crying, and she balled her fists again, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you-I FUCKING HATE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!!"  
She punched him again, and felt Ron's grip around her waist, pulling Luna to her feet.  
Harry scrambled up and ran to the car, as the two men walked off Remus turned, "Good job."  
Ron pulled Luna back into the house and George ran to grab a bandage as Luna realized her hand was bleeding.  
"Luna-holy shit..."  
"Oh god Ron I messed up, no.. why did I do that?!"  
Ron looked surprised, "That was awesome! Also holy hell you said fucking! Luna freaking Lovegood swore!"  
Luna shook her head, "No-I did what my dad does, get mad, swear and hurt people, I hate him Ron, I don't want to be like him!"  
Ron hugged Luna as she had wrapped a bandage around her hand, and George had also gotten orange juice, "Luna, you're not like that, I'm glad you did that, you're strong and brave."  
George ruffled her hair as the doorbell rang again, and three red haired men stepped inside. One wearing a suit and his hair was styled perfectly, the other with scars along his face, long hair, and a simple outfit, and the last one was muscular and tall, with a scar on his lip.  
George shot up, "Charlie! Bill, Percy-it's good to see you all! I wish it was for a different reason though..."  
The brothers exchanged welcomes, and the younger one-Percy, pointed at Luna, "Who's the blonde girl?"  
Luna stood and held out her hands, realizing it was wrapped, and held out the other one.  
"L-Luna Lovegood. I'm Ginny's um..."  
Ron stepped forward, "She's Ginny's girlfriend, and hers dads a bitch so she's staying with us."  
Charlie smiled, "She never told us, welcome to the family kiddo."

Hello! Here is a chapter summary of that!  
Luna found Ginny on the floor after her suicide attempt, and got her parents and Ron, they went to the hospital and found out that Ginny's alive, when they got back Luna couldn't go into Ginny's room, so she stayed in Ron's for a week.  
Harry was forced to apologize by Remus and Sirius, but he was a dick about it, so Luna punched him.  
Then Percy, Bill and Charlie showed up and Ron told them Luna was Ginny's girlfriend, to which Charlie responded with 'She never told us, welcome to the family kiddo."  
1-800-273-8255, is the suicide hotline, I am including this because I feel like given the topic of the chapter and the fact of us all being stuck in quarantine and some of us are in a bad situation, if you feel like you need it, call it, it's there to help.


	36. Luna

Chapter Thirty-Four, Luna. TW-Arson, self harm, scars, blood, rape.

Another week had passed, including Halloween, they didn't go out, Hermione, Blaize and Pansy came by with candy, but it was just them watching movies and being sad.  
Luna was standing outside Ginny's door, it was ten at night and she wanted to go inside, pushing open the door Luna looked around inside, everything looked normal, papers spread about the desk, some cabinets open with a shirt folded on the dresser to be worn the next day, flags on the wall along with the fairy lights, they had managed to clean all the blood from the ground, Luna stepped inside and flipped on the lights, her light grey jumper was on the floor and Luna hesitantly picked it up, turning it over in her hands, stopping when she noticed the red stains on it.  
She needed to get rid of it.  
Luna grabbed a black jumper from Ginny's drawer, pulling it over her head before knocking on George's door, "Hey Luna, what's up?"  
"I need to get rid of this jumper, and um-want to light it on fire?"  
Luna loved fire, it was something special to her, and her mother loved it as well, George gave her a smile before grabbing gasolene and running to Ron's door, he opened it and Luna could see a video chat with Hermione, Pansy and Blaize in the background.  
"Wanna light shit on fire with Luna and I?"  
"Yeah."  
Ron left the call, and grabbed some letters from his dresser, "Girl named Lavender Brown, she wants to date me and keeps sending me love letters, annoying as fuck."  
Luna nodded and the three of them went to the small fire pit in the backyard, Ron and Luna tossing their objects onto it before George doused it, and Luna pulled a matchbox from her pocket, lighting one and watching the flames dance in the moonlight before dropping it and watching the letters and jumper ignite.  
Ron sighed as they sat on a log next to the fire.  
"Why'd you burn the jumper Luns? That's what Ginny calls you?"  
"Bloodstains. And please, Ron don't call me that-you guys sound too similar and it hurts."  
"Oh, sorry."  
Luna shrugged, "It's okay." She felt a fresh wave of pain hit her when Ron called her 'Luns.' but Luna tried to push it off.  
George nodded, "Ron, do you remember when our Aunt Muriel said that the oldest Weasley girl had to wear a dress that everyone had worn, and she was going to make you until Ginny just took it from you and put it on because 'he's a boy and I'm a girl'? She hates dresses."  
Ron smiled slightly, "Muriel almost shit herself from shock."  
Luna smiled, "That's something she would do."  
George nodded again, "Oh yeah, want to hear more stories?"  
Luna nodded, "Yeah."  
Ron smiled, "When we first got her a binder, Ginny didn't know how to put it on or use it correctly, so her dumbass almost ended up wearing a sports bra, binder, tank top, and then her softball uniform for her game before Fred realized she couldn't breath."  
George laughed softly, "I remember that. Or the times that she would just walk into our room when she was six and just open my laptop and play Avatar."  
Luna smiled, "I've got to watch that."  
Ron nodded, "You do. God...I miss her...."  
Luna's smile faded, "I do too."  
George rubbed his forehead, "You're wearing her jumper Luna."  
"Oh, yeah."  
Ron looked up, "Looks good."  
Luna blushed and put her hands in the pockets, surprised to feel paper inside.  
"Um-there paper in here."  
She pulled out two pieces of paper, looked to be ripped from a diary, and passed them to George, who scanned the paper.  
"It's something from her diary, and a poem, should we read it?"  
Luna shrugged, "She knows I take her clothes, do you think she meant for me to find it?"  
Ron nodded, "I do. Read it Georgie."  
George cleared his throat and begun, "

Awesome, I fell for my best friend, that's fucking great-but oh no, it gets better.  
Luna likes me back.  
AND MY FUCKING DUMBASS RAN AWAY! I ran away because I was scared.  
God that sounds so pathetic and shitty.  
I just really really like her, and I don't know if she'll ever talk to me again.  
With all the shit that Harry's doing, it's just more and more reasons to break up with him, but I can't do it if it's just the two of us, I should try to just calmly tell him at Lunch.  
Yeah, yeah I'll do that.  
I really like you Luna, but there's still so much I don't know about you.  
Okay so it's been twenty-four hours, and-FUCK.  
That's it, just FUCK.  
HOW DID I FUCK IT UP SO BADLY?!?!  
Oh yeah, I should give context for whenever I reread this when I'm older.  
Well, I broke up with Harry-and then had to say that I was raped, so Fred, George and Ron beat the shit out of him.  
So yay? Or fuck because I don't ever want to be around a human ever again.  
Except Luna.  
She's still-somehow-just...perfect?  
I don't know how to explain it.  
She's so kind to everyone and she seemes to understand everything so well and she's so awesome and beautiful and I need to stop writing before I fall asleep-"

George looked up, and Luna was stunned.  
"I didn't-she never.....oh my god Ginny...." Luna felt tears running down her face and Ron hugged her.  
"She really cares about you Luna."  
George nodded, "Oh behalf of the Wealsey boys, you have our permission."  
Luna was slightly confused and Ron smiled, "Basically I'll stop with the jokes, and if you guys ever get married-you better-we'll be okay with it."  
Luna smiled, "Thanks."  
Ron smiled, "Now I'm curious about the poem, Luna want to read this one? I'm betting it's a love poem."  
Luna smiled, "Alright.

I'm falling, falling through cracks.  
The wave of euphoria when I see her, falling, falling through happiness.  
The small smiles she gives in class, falling, falling through hearts.  
The hugs I receive after a long day, falling, falling through her arms.  
The safety I feel-just by her standing in the room, falling, falling in love.

Wow."  
Ron looked surprised, "Shit. That's hella good."  
George and Luna nodded enthusiastically.  
"Hey Luna, what's the project you've been working on?"  
Luna blushed, "I wanted to make Ginny something, because we've been dating for a few months, and so I talked to Pansy...."  
Luna pulled a small box from her pocket and handed it to Ron, "It's a promise ring, one's blue for her and the other's red. Our favorite colors, but the other person is wearing it so that it's a constant connection."  
George smiled, "That's adorable. Give it to her on New Years okay?"  
Luna nodded, "Will do."


	37. Ginny

Chapter Thirty-Five, Ginny. TW-Suicide, hospital.

Everything was black, and really fucking hurt.  
Ginny could hear voices, jumbled together, crying, all familiar but she didn't know what was happening for the life of her.  
It was life someone had taken a washcloth and wrung out her memories.  
Before she could cry out to the voices, they faded and she felt herself slip back into nothing.  
The second time she came back to reality it was different. Ginny remembered everything, names, faces, poems, a treehouse, and for some strange reason, the smell of lavender and outdoors, along with blood, a pair of scissors, and falling.  
Luna.  
Then the pain hit her.  
It flared up her arms, into her chest and neck making her almost cry out.  
In her mind Ginny forced herself to wake up.  
She felt a soft bed under her, thin sheets, and she could hear a beep of something.  
Gritting her teeth Ginny forced her eyes open, and studied her surroundings.  
She was in a hospital room, and it was night time, Ginny's arms and wrists were wrapped in a way close to the way she would, except more professional.  
Someone had found her. Ginny felt a wave of guilt hit her for whoever had, and she noticed a faint blue light from the foot of the bed.  
Glancing over, she saw a lanky red haired boy, asleep on a couch, there was a girl with long blonde hair curled up next to him, her phone playing a show to her headphones.  
"Luns?"  
Ginny was surprised at how normal her voice sounded, it was like she had just woken up.  
Luna stirred slightly, one of the headphones falling out.  
"Luns."  
This time Luna moved her hand to her ear, "Ron, please I asked you not to call me that, you sound too much like her."  
Ginny froze, what had happened?  
"L-Luna."  
Luna's face morphed into a confused look, she had woken up, Luna sat up, rubbing her eyes before looking at Ginny, and her jaw dropped.  
"Oh my god...a-am I dreaming? This is a dream-right?"  
Ginny couldn't speak, she shook her head and Luna started crying.  
"Ron, Ron get up. Ron now."  
Luna shook Ron, and he put his face in the pillows, "Five more minutes."  
"Ronald! Get up before I turn on the lights!!" Luna hit Ron with a pillow. "Ron!"  
Ginny smiled slightly, and Ron look up at Luna, "It's like four in the fucking morning. What the hell do you want."  
He turned and shot up from the couch, making eye contact with Ginny.  
"Oh-that's why. Holy shit."  
"Hey Ronnie."  
Ron smiled, and noticed Luna was crying.  
"Woah, hey, hey it's okay. She's okay Luna, she's okay."  
Luna nodded, happy tears still spilling from her blue eyes.  
Luna stepped forward to hug Ginny, but stopped.  
"We're not allowed to touch you."  
Ginny was confused, "Why?"  
Ron looked up, "Nurse is a major bitch, it was a pain in the ass to get Luna to be able to come see you, because she wouldn't take 'I'm her girlfriend' as a valid reason."  
"Ah. Fucking homophobes."  
Luna laughed slightly, "It's good to see you, or like-talking."  
Ron smiled, "Yeah, no offence-Percy thought you were going to die."  
Ginny was surprised, "Percy? Wait how long have I been here?!"  
Luna looked down, "Almost three weeks."  
"Your shitting me-"  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, Luna came running into my room, covered in blood and um...we just called an ambulance they took you here and the doctor told us we had to stay home for a day, mum called Percy, Bill and Charlie, there all back home. George, mum and dad also, tonight was just Luna and I."  
It was Luna, Luna the only person who knew, Luna the person who had already been through so much to see their girlfriend almost dead...Luna.  
"Oh god, Luna I'm so sorry-"  
"Don't apologize, I'm mostly fine."  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Mostly?"  
"Okay we lit some stuff on fire, but that's it!"  
Ron smiled, "Found a poem..and a diary entry."  
Ginny blushed, "I knew I put it somewhere, anything else I should know?"  
Ron smiled widely and sat back down, Luna stayed standing.  
"Yeah actually, Harry came, he was forced by two guys, and um-Luna punched the shit out of him, and she said 'fucking'-Luna freaking Lovegood."  
Ginny looked at her girlfriend, who was bright red, "I don't know if I should be proud of you, or concerned."  
Luna laughed, "Proud I hope? Oh-Charlie likes me, and Ron's said that um-I have his permission..so um yeah."  
Ron snickerd, "I'm just saying, it's been a while I'm not sure that nothing is gonna happen. So you guys can get married but I'm still on the edge about the jokes, they are going to stay."  
"I will pass out again."  
"No-"  
Luna moved forward, catching herself again, and Ron moved to the door, covering the window with his back, "One hug. Go."  
Luna gave Ginny a fast hug before backing away, smiling.  
"Thanks Ron."  
They spent the next hour talking, until Ron looked at the clock.  
"It's almost seven, I should text mum that you're up, she'll want to come by."  
Ginny nodded, but was also panicking, she had tried for years to keep her pain to herself, not to burden her family, but now everything was an open book.  
Ron seemed to notice, "She's just worried about you Gin, the nurse said that there are faded scars, and Luna wouldn't say anything."  
Luna shrugged, "I didn't think I could. Besides, I would want to explain in person if it's me."  
Ginny nodded, "Does Ron..."  
Luna shook her head and Ron looked between the two, "I'm not a complete idiot guys, Luna's not phased by blood, she knows exactly how to bandage arms, either she knew about this, has done it to herself, or both."  
Luna nodded, "Both. But I've been trying to stop, and I mostly have."  
Ron hugged her, "Good for you-I'm not going to say anything."  
Ron's phone went off and Ginny would have jumped if she could.  
"Hey mum......yes she's alive! No, we didn't touch her....no one's come in yet...okay see you soon. I love you too. Bye."  
Luna's phone immediately started blowing up, and she looked at Ron, "You texted a group chat-Ron the one with Blaize, Hermione AND Pansy!! RON!"  
Ron faceplamed, "I meant to text Blaize! Fuck!"  
Ginny laughed, and she heard Luna silence her phone and turn it off fully as Ron did the same, "Nice."  
The door swung open, George jumped in, and slammed it behind him, causing Luna to jump, "How did you-"  
"I don't like waiting, oh wow-this wasn't a prank!"  
He smiled at Ginny made to walk to her, "Fuck. No touching."  
Ginny nodded, "Hey."  
George grinned, "Hey."  
Ron facepalmed, "Nine outta ten on the 'Hey This Is Fucking Akward Let's Make It Not' meater."  
Luna smiled, and George seemed speechless for once in his life.  
The door opened, causing Luna to jump again, this time she fell over the back of the couch and Ron burst into laughter before helping her up.  
"Get this kid a pillow I swear to-"  
"Ginny!"  
"Swear to Ginny? What is she-Jesus?"  
George laughed at Luna's joke as Percy yelled, he was showing emotion, and the room was kind of frozen before a woman stepped in, "You can touch her."  
Surprisingly, Percy was the one who hugged her first.  
"Oh shit, I thought you were gonna die. And the last time I'd see you was at a funeral, and that's just wrong, oh god I'm so sorry-"  
Ginny nodded as he pulled away, Ron put a hand on his shoulder, "Look, I know scissors can't kill her, but smothering may."  
Luna covered her mouth to stop from laughing, but Ginny couldn't move her arms, and smiled slightly, forcing back laughter.  
George failed and burst out laughing, causing Luna, Ron and then Ginny to do the same.  
Bill hugged her once they had stopped, "It's good to see you not half dead."  
Molly facepalmed in the back before moving forward.  
"Hello there-"  
"Oh my god Ginny-Star Wars? I love you so much-thank you for not being dead, but also-ah god I can't talk right now."  
Her mum hugged her as well, and Ginny smiled, things would be okay-right?  
Charlie wasn't big on physical affection, and he simply ruffled Ginny hair and handed her a small dragon toy.  
"Hugarian Horntail?"  
Charlie looked surprised, "How long were we gone, you rarely show any interest in mythological creatures."  
Ginny smiled and nodded at Luna, "My girlfriend likes to draw them."  
Luna blushed as everyone turned to her, "Ack-attention, um-hello!"  
Ron smiled and put his arm over Luna's shoulder.  
Ginny's dad simply hugged her, and told her he loved her, Ron did the same, but Luna hesitated before stepping forward, and Ginny knew why.  
Luna hadn't been able to hug or kiss Ginny for almost three weeks. She couldn't trust herself to not do something that she shouldn't in front of Ginny's family whether it be saying something or kissing Ginny, Luna stayed in the back.  
Luckily, the doctor said she could leave today, and Ginny could tell them with absolute truth that she wasn't going to do this again.  
Ever.


	38. Ginny

Chapter Thirty-Six, Ginny. TW-Rape, self harm, suicide, abuse, slurs, drugs.

She found out it was the first week of November, and Ginny told her parents she would explain everything when they got home. She and Luna were in the back of the car, holding hands, Luna was still smiling, she was really cute.  
They all got home and just sat around the table, silent, until Ron tried to break the ice.  
"So, um-Bill how's Fleur?"  
Bill cleared his throat, "Oh-um, she's good, it's good."  
Ginny internally cringed at this conversation, it was awkward because of her, and she knew she should say something, but she didn't know what.  
"I feel like I should say something right now-but I have no clue, so um. Yeah."  
Ron nodded, "Um, crap. Just-start from the beginning? Is that okay? Mum is this like a conversation we should be having? Ginny?"  
Molly looked at Ginny, "I don't want to make your sister uncomfortable, but I also feel like we need to have a conversation about it."  
Ginny nodded, "I-I can explain."  
Luna looked at her, and Arthur spoke, "Okay, um-Harry as well or just...because we saw messages on your phone-or Luna did."  
"Well, Harry's the main reason for this so-yeah. Harry as well."  
No one said anything so Ginny took a deep breath, it's just like talking to Luna, you can do this.  
"Ron met Harry and Hermione when they were twelve, and over the time of me being ten to twelve I thought I had a crush on him, witch was mostly like stupid kid stuff, except Tiny Ginny decided to tell him in sixth grade, so I was twelve and he was thirteen. That's when everything went south. He was nice, and I still thought it was some stupid thing like-well, kids do. He tried to kiss me, and I pushed him off. He started getting really mean and saying a bunch of bad stuff that I really don't want to say, skip to when I'm fourteen and he had never-erm, done anything extreme except try to touch my chest, witch I thought was something that was normal because lot's of the older kids in the high school, okay I think I just insulted everyone here, sorry. Basically he tried to do something more than that and I shoved him and ran back to my room, and I didn't know what else to do to try and make some other form of pain to distract me. That went on until I was in the forest with Luna. We talked and I found out something that made me even more determined to break up with him-because I realized I had fallen for Luna, then the thing at Lunch happened, and.....we know how that went. Luna found out a few days after she kissed me, and then helped me stop for a while, Fred's funeral was the only other time than three weeks ago, and I don't really know what happened this time, I remember getting messages and then lots of blood and passing out. That's it."  
Ginny kept her eyes on the floor, holding tight to Luna's hand, and she heard her mother speak.  
"I-I'm so sorry, we should have done something when we found out about Harry, and I'm so sorry we didn't."  
Ginny hadn't realized she was crying and quickly wiped the tears from her face, "It's okay, I kept my problems to myself. Just-can you promise me that you're not going to act weird around me like with Harry?"  
Arthur looked confused, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, Ron got really protective, you and mum kind of treated me like a live wire, Fred was the only one who stayed 'normal'."  
Ron looked down, "I'm sorry, I was just surreal, and like-your my little sister, I was-am furious at Harry and I felt like shit for not realizing sooner."  
Ginny bit her lip and felt Luna squeeze her arm.  
Charlie looked up as well, "I know my people skills are bad, but I really want to kill Harry-is that like, okay?"  
George cracked a small smile, "We did that, and Luna also punched him."  
Percy looked up, "Yeah-why is Luna here?"  
Luna froze, she seemed to have an internal debate before speaking, "My dad thinks I'm a dyke."  
All of the Wealsey's jaws dropped, Molly looked like she was going to hit Luna's dad. "What has he done? If you're okay with saying."  
Luna nodded, "He blamed me for my mum's death and hit me. I've also hurt myself, but stopped. Ginny found out when I attempted to tell him and then she kind of forced me to stay here."  
Ron stood, and picked up a softball bat, "Address, now."  
George pulled his brother down, "I'm all for bashing in Luna's dad head, but maybe this is not the time."  
Arthur nodded, "Yeah, none of you are going to jail. Yet. Luna-do you want us to call the police.  
Ginny saw Luna shake her head, "No, because of legal stuff and the only person who is allowed to have responsibility for me is in America and hates me right now."  
Bill nodded, "So essentially, and correct me if I'm wrong-Luna was abused by her dad, Ginny was sexualy assaulted, both hurt themselves, now most of those things are gone, and we just had the most confusing yet important family meeting ever?"  
Everyone nodded and Luna blushed, "I'm not related to y-"  
Percy looked at her, and Ginny smiled slightly as her older brother spoke, "Well, if you two don't get married I'll find a way to kill Ginny."  
Ron chuckled, "Nah she's immortal."  
"Ron no one's immoral."  
Charlie shrugged, "I mean I can go into a full on myth-"  
Everyone yelled 'no' except for Luna who nodded, "YES!"  
Charlie laughed, "I'll text you some links later. For like dragons, nymphs and stuff."  
Molly sighed, "Ah, what do you all want for dinner?"  
Ginny shrugged, "I'm not hungry."  
Ron and Luna agreed, the others decided to order a pizza, and Ginny went upstairs, she wanted to put on her pajamas.  
Ron stuck his head in, "By the way, we've been excused from homework because the school is going through a lot of lawsuits and shit so we've been working online for a week."  
Ginny nodded and grabbed a book, after plugging in her phone, she had no intention of using it, but she could charge it.  
When midnight came, Ginny wasn't tired at all, which made sense as she had been unconscious for a while.  
"Hey."  
Ginny looked up from her book and saw Luna in the doorway, wearing a black t-shirt, but rubbing her arms.  
"Hey, you know you're allowed in right?"  
Luna blushed, "Yeah, sorry."  
"It's cool."  
Ron poked his head in again, "Hey-we've gotta go to bed, so can George and I come here in a few?"  
Ginny smiled, "Fine with me."  
Luna rubbed her eyes, and Ginny stood up, "Or maybe you should go to bed."  
"I'm fine."  
Ginny nodded, "Yeah, and I'm James Bond."  
Luna laughed before reaching to climb onto the top bunk, confusing Ginny.  
"Why the top?"  
Luna blushed, "I don't want to hit you if I move while I'm asleep."  
"Oh-your fine, nothing hurts at all, it's okay."  
That was true, most of the pain had faded, and Luna nodded before they both lay down.  
"Three weeks?"  
Luna sighed, "Yeah."  
"Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"I wasn't able to kiss you for almost a month."  
Luna laughed, and Ginny smiled.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Well, I think you're allowed to touch me, so..?"  
"You're okay with it?"  
Ginny nodded, "Yes."  
Without warning they both moved to each other, and Ginny felt Luna, instead of kissing her right away, hug her tighter than ever before.  
When they broke apart Ginny smiled slightly before grabbing the collar of Luna's shirt and kissing her.  
She fell backward onto the bed-more so was pushed, holding Luna to her chest as tight as possible, fingers tingling with warmth and safety, hands, lips, chest, face, arms.  
Everything was there, all the parts of you mean something.  
All the things that make you, you,  
The insecurities stay, but somehow, somewhere you know you can break through the chains and live your life the way you want.  
No more hiding.  
Luna's hands were on Ginny's shoulders, the two pressed in a mess of themselves, blankets and pillows, each one needed the other to survive, and the other knew.  
Ginny could feel Luna's heartbeat through her thin shirt, and her chest rising and falling with every breath.  
She loved Luna with every fiber of her body, and she knew how much Luna loved her.  
There was a knock at the door and the two girls quickly sat up before it opened, Ron poked his head in, his eyes closed.  
"Ron, open your eyes dumbass."  
He nodded and opened them, "It's been three weeks, I have reasons."  
Luna went bright red and face planted into a pillow as Ron and Ginny started laughing.  
Ron smiled, "It is late though, so I am going to sleep, sleep well lovebirds."  
Neither of them argued and Ron closed the door, Ginny turning and hugging Luna.


	39. Luna

Chapter Thirty-Seven, Luna. TW-Um, kind of intense kissing? IDK if people get triggered by that.

Luna woke up before Ginny, not uncommon, and she was rather happy about it.  
There was a small moment of panic when Luna didn't know if Ginny was wearing a shirt or not, but then she realized she had a tank top and let out a small sigh of relief.  
Then it was replaced with more panic when she saw Ginny had fallen asleep in her binder.  
"Ginny, Ginny wake up."  
Ginny stirred and sat up, "Hi."  
"You fell asleep in your binder, so take it off and you can't wear it today."  
Ginny sighed before Luna closed her eyes and she took it off, putting on one of Luna's jumpers, before laying back down next to Luna.  
"The logic of the human body, I am unconscious for three bloody weeks and still tired as fuck."  
Luna laughed softly, "Cuddles?"  
Ginny smiled before pulling Luna close to her.  
Luna pressed her face into the jumper, as Ginny's head was on the pillow, they were chest to chest and Luna could feel Ginny's hand on her head and the small of her back, holding her.  
"You know the song Bad Idea by Girl In Red?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Pansy's trying to get Hermione to recreate it. And Ron to record."  
Ginny laughed, "That's Pansy for you, are they going to do it?"  
Luna shrugged, "I dunno, but she said that he's not going to ask us."  
"Good, because I'm not going to do that on camera."  
Luna bit back a laugh, "Off camera?"  
"God Lo. I don't know."  
Just then Ron threw open the door, "Guess what?! Pansy got her to do it! Get dressed come on you guys are helping with this bullshit."  
Ginny shrugged, "Will you let me hug my girlfriend for like-ten minutes?!"  
Ron blushed, "Yeah, you've got forty-five minutes then come down!"  
He left and Luna quickly kissed Ginny, before getting ready for the day.  
"This entire afternoon is just going to be gay chaos."  
Luna smiled as they went downstairs to find Ron, "Or it's going to be them freaking out because you're not dead."  
Ginny facepalmed, "Hide me."  
Luna laughed, "I'll try."  
Luna held Ginny's hand throughout the car ride, so much had happened she was still processing it all.  
Not just about how Ginny's okay, but also a thought that had been bothering her for a while, why did Ginny fall for her?  
Luna knew herself as a quiet kid who focused more on her art than school, would hide in the background and keep her issues to herself.  
Then Ginny comes into her life and Luna's found someone she loves, left her dad, cut off a toxic friend, and made many new ones.  
Are all these changes good or are they bad?  
Luna thinks that they are good, she feels safer and more happy than she's ever felt before.  
When they got to Hermione's house Ron knocked, "Lesbians we come in-oh hi Mrs.Granger."  
Ginny put her hand over her face to keep from laughing as Luna giggled and Ron went bright red.  
Hermione's poked her head from behind her mom, "Hey Ron, Luna-HOLY SHIT GINNY-"  
Hermione hugged the redhead tightly, "Hey 'Mione."  
She smiled and pulled them all inside, "Pany slept over, sorry for swearing mum."  
Mrs.Granger shrugged, and handed them a plate of cookies.  
"Oh thank you!"  
"No problem, don't do anything dangerous."  
Hermione laughed, "We won't."  
They all went upstairs, Luna had been to Hermione's house before, and Pansy was sitting on the floor, hitting herself in the head with a book.  
"I...fucking....hate.....math.."  
Ginny laughed, "Same Pansy, same."  
Pansy looked up, and then dropped the book on Ron's foot.  
"OW FUCK-"  
"GINNY!!"  
They hugged and Ron excused himself to go to the bathroom.  
"Good to see you."  
"Good to see you guys.  
Luna smiled, and saw Pansy glance at Hermione, "Fight me if you want, but Luna's a top."  
Hermione immediately facepalmed and kissed her girlfriend as Ginny laughed softly, "Yeah, random as hell, and I'm guessing no-"  
Luna knew what they meant, and yet wanted to see how this played out.  
Hermione shrugged, "Luna just like-shove Ginny on the floor."  
Luna smiled slightly and Ginny blushed, "Or, hear me out, no?"  
"But yes?"  
"Pansy no."  
"Pansy yes."  
Luna watched them go back and forth before rolling her eyes, "Pansy yes."  
Without warning she grabbed Ginny's arms, pushing her back onto the floor as Pansy howled with laughter.  
"I KNEW IT!"  
Ginny's entire face went crimson red, and Luna straightened.  
"I-um. Fuck-ah, okay-okay you know what-I'm gay. The bisexual in me is gone, I am lesbian."  
Hermione started laughing so hard she fell off the bed, and onto Pansy, who smirked, "You are a bottom, therefore I need you to get off me."  
Hermione smiled as she sat up, "Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll be true one day."  
Luna laughed, and Ron came back in, checked his camera and swore.  
"So um, it's dead."  
Pansy and Hermione laughed, "It's fine, I'm absolutely okay with not doing this."  
They went back to the Weasley's and ended up falling asleep early, the next morning Luna stole Ginny's shirt as they were getting ready and Ginny was trying to act angry but Luna could see her smiling.  
"Lunaaaa-come on!"  
Luna smiled, and shook her head as Ginny laughed.  
"God you're so cute."  
Luna blushed, and Ginny held out her hand for Luna to give her the shirt.  
Instead, Luna grabbed Ginny's arms, pinning her to the closet door and kissed her.  
The small kisses and hugs of the past day faded away, it had been long since Ginny's lips collided with Luna until they were unable to take another second without air.  
The length of time without her-the phantom memory of touch, seemed to flash before Luna, Ginny managed to free her hands and as Luna's hands were on her shoulders, Ginny's were on the small of Luna's back.  
Luna was forced to pull back to breathe, but when she had taken a small breath they both instinctively moved back into the kiss, each feeling safely in the arms and lips of the other.  
The grey shirt that had made Ginny laugh moments before lay on the floor having slipped off Luna's arm when she moved to kiss the redhead, the only thing keeping the two from being any closer was air and black nylon.  
"Moooorning."


	40. Luna

Chapter Thirty-Eight, Luna.

Luna jumped back from Ginny, falling to the floor with a surprised yell, Ginny froze on the door, her hair messy and her cheeks bright red.  
George was crouching in the doorway, holding a bobby pin. He looked extremely surprised and yet smug, and covered his eyes.  
"French Toast for breakfast-you didn't answer when I knocked."  
Neither girl moved and he left, closing the door behind him.  
"Holy moly-"  
Luna grabbed a jumper, quickly pulling it on as Ginny grabbed the shirt.  
"He picked my bloody lock. I swear to god!"  
Luna managed a small smile, hoping she wasn't as red as she felt.  
"We should-he's going to.."  
Ginny nodded and they both ran downstairs before sitting down.  
Luna realized that she was wearing Ginny's jumper, and that Ginny was still red.  
Luna looked down at her plate, staying quiet and hoping George would do the same.  
Ron was paying no mind to the girls, eating his food, Molly and Arthur were talking amongst themselves.  
Bill and Charlie were also discussing something, and Percy looked rather confused, as he studied the two of them Luna felt her face heating up.  
George was smiling at his plate, but when he glanced up he winked at Luna, causing the blonde to internally panic.  
She felt Ginny grab her hand under the table, and gladly took it, gently squeezing her hand, as Ginny returned it.  
"We are so screwed." Ginny's tone was quiet, only Luna could hear.  
"Yep."  
"I'm going to kill him."  
"Yep."  
Ginny smiled slightly, "Yep."  
Luna covered her mouth to keep from laughing.  
"Hey-what's going on?"  
Bill had looked up at the two girls, and Luna froze.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Well, George looks like he's hiding something-you and Ginny are bright red, Ginny's hair is messy-and even after moving out I know that she brushes her hair every morning no matter what. Also you both have not said a word this whole time, and practically ran down after George."  
George smiled as he took a sip of water, "Well my dear brother, if you must know-HEY!"  
Ginny had thrown her napkin at her brother.  
"Shut. It."  
Now Ron looked up, "Okay, something's up. George?"  
George smiled, "Well, this is something Ginny doesn't want to share, but you would like to know...I have the power here."  
Ron rolled his eyes, "I can help you tease her about it."  
Ginny went redder, "Yeah, but I'm your only sister-and the only one who will skateboard with you!"  
George smiled, and Molly cut in.  
"How about we just vote?"  
"NO-"  
"YES!"  
"GEORGE!"  
Luna facepalmed, "I say no."  
Ron smiled, "All in favor of George staying quiet, raise your hand."  
Luna, Ginny and Charlie raised their hands.  
"Charlie?"  
"You clearly feel embarrassed by that-and I mean, if it's me, I don't want to be embarrassed."  
Luna smiled, "Thanks."  
He nodded, and continued cutting his toast as Ron spoke up again, "And who wants to know?"  
George, Percy, Billy and Ron raised their hands.  
"Hey you can't vote Ron!"  
"Watch me."  
Ginny turned to her mum.  
"Mum-Ron can't vote, right?"  
Molly shrugged, "Should have set rules before."  
George smirked, "We win."  
Luna grimaced, "George-seriously, no."  
Ginny nodded, "Yeah-no!"  
Ron shook his head, "Come on Georgie."  
George set down his fork, "Alright, shall I say?"  
"No, you should not!" Luna already felt incredibly embarrassed, and she hoped George would actually stay quiet.  
Ginny nodded and George shook his head.  
"Basically.......kissing without shirts and Luna's a top."  
Luna's face collided with the table to hide her face, as it was now bright red, and she heard Ginny groan.  
There was a scraping of chairs on stone and Ron's voice.  
"DID YOU SAY LUNA-"  
Luna glanced up, Ron had stood, Percy spit out his water onto Bill, who was calmly wiping it off, and Charlie looked like he was trying hard to not laugh or say anything.  
George was laughing, and Molly and Arthur calmly watching the scene unfold.  
"Yep! I said Luna."  
Ron looked at Luna, "How the bloody hell?!"  
Luna shrugged, and Ron burst out laughing.  
"That......not.......holy fuck."  
Ginny glanced at her parents, "Hey-he swore!"  
"Ginny, if we are discussing things we should not say then I think this entire meal should just end."  
"So basically it's a free pass to say whatever we want?"  
Molly nodded, "I'm honestly curious."  
Luna saw Ginny smile as she turned to George.  
"I am going to put a shit ton of confetti onto every single one of your hoodies, then hide your most valuable possessions, and manage to prank you so hard you know to never pick my lock again. Because next time you do I promise you it'll be something worse for you better for me than kissing. Got it?"  
Luna felt her face go red again, "Um-oh god."  
George nodded, "So basically, next time I'll be able to embarrass you more?"  
Luna looked up, 'WHO SAID THERE WOULD BE A NEXT TIME?!"  
Ginny nodded, "Okay yeah! He picked my bloody lock! What if we were changing or something?!"  
Ron opened his mouth, "But weren't-"  
Molly sighed, "You can't pick anyones lock. New rule."  
George groaned and Ginny smiled, "Thank you!"  
Ron smiled slightly, "I'm still not sure if he actually said Luna or I'm going deaf."  
Luna smiled as Ginny threw her arms above her head, "He said Luna! Our names don't sound remotely similar! Should we get you hearing aids?"  
Ron stuck his tongue out at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.  
Luna glanced at Ron, "Always the tone of surprise?"  
He paled, "Well-your Luna!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"I-um, well."  
Ginny smirked, "I think you should stay quiet Ron."  
Luna smiled, "Yeah."  
Ron rolled his eyes, and smiled, "Hey-Gin what happened to your neck?"  
Immediately, Ginny fell out of her seat, anf George shot to his feet as Luna put a hand over her mouth to control her laughter.  
"Gi...Ginny-he....he's messing with.....with you!"  
Ginny got back into her chair with a sigh of relief, as there was a knock at the door, George stood and opened it to show Hermione and Pansy.  
Luna remembered that they were coming to hangout with Ron, as well as Blaize.  
"'Mione! Pans-hey!"  
"Hi!"  
Everyone said hellos, and Molly gave the two some toast.  
"Anything fun with you all?"  
George smiled, and Ginny stood up, "We are not doing this again."  
Pansy looked around, "Doing what?"  
Luna felt herself blush again, "Um-nothing!"  
Hermione smiled, "Luna, you're a terrible liar. What happened?"  
Ron smirked, "George walked in on Luna-"  
Luna stood next to Ginny, "Ron!"  
"What?!"  
"Stop talking!"  
George smiled and leaned over to Hermione, muttering something in her ear and Hermione covered her face, laughing.  
"Oh god."  
Ginny threw her arms in the air, "Okay if one more bloody person says something I'm going to kiss Luna right now."  
Luna raised her hand, "Do I get a say in that?"  
Pansy and Ron started hysterically laughing.  
"No-no you don't."  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "You do."  
Luna nodded, "Cool."  
Ginny smiled, "Oh a completely unrelated note, wanna go for a drive later?"  
Luna smiled, she loved the idea of being with Ginny alone-as much as she loved the Weasley's, but sometimes she liked it when it was just the two of them.  
"Yes, yes that would be awesome."  
Ginny smiled again, and Luna blushed.


	41. Ginny

Chapter Thirty-Nine, Ginny.

The most annoying thing for a Sunday morning is forgetting to turn off your alarm.  
Ginny heard her phone go off, and quickly grabbed it, turned off the alarm, and threw her phone at the beanbags.  
She was about to get up and get ready because she knew she would not be able to fall back asleep, when she realized that even though she could move, she should not.  
Luna must have had a nightmare while she was asleep, because Luna was holding onto Ginny's shirt with her face pressed tightly into Ginny's chest.  
Without thinking, Ginny hugged Luna tightly, not hard enough to wake her, but hugged her nevertheless.  
When Luna did wake up, Ginny smiled, "Hello smaller human."  
"I-wait....what?"  
Luna rubbed her eyes, "You make no sense sometimes."  
Ginny shrugged, "Hey, welcome to this chaos."  
Luna smiled, "I like the chaos."  
Ginny grinned, and kissed her.  
"Oh by the way, I have something for you."  
Luna looked extremely confused, "It's not my birthday, or Christmas, or Valentine's Day...was I supposed to get you something?!"  
Ginny shook her head, standing up, "Nope."  
"Then why..."  
Ginny tossed Luna a leather jacket.  
She had gotten the jacket in her first year of middle school, and wore it everyday until her second year on highschool, because Ginny was almost five inches taller. Luna was about two inches shorter than Ginny, and she looks adorable when she's wearing Ginny's hoodies or jackets.  
"Oh this is cool! Why give it to me?"  
Ginny shrugged, "I feel like you'll look adorable."  
Luna went bright red.  
Ginny smiled and kissed her again.  
How can she be so adorable?  
A few hours later they were driving down a dirt road, they had been in the car for about two hours and it was almost sundown-Ginny desperately wanted to make it there before.  
"Ginny, I know I said that I fully trust you, but I feel like you're going to take me to like a murder house or something?"  
"Luna, I'm not Wednesday Addamns, that's Pansy, also-your going to like it I promise."  
She turned on the radio, playing Sweater Weather, and Luna smiled, both of them singing along.  
A few minutes later Ginny stopped the car, "Okay-please trust me on this, will you wear a blindfold?"  
Luna facepalmed, taking the blindfold, "You're about to kill me I swear."  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're too cute to kill."  
She kissed Luna and then began driving, stopping at the top of a small overlook.  
The ocean was below them, Ginny used to come here all the time with Fred, and some of her happiest memories were here.  
"Alright, here."  
Ginny removed Luna's blindfold and Luna's jaw dropped.  
"Cool right?"  
"Ginny-this place is awesome! How'd you know about it?"  
Ginny smiled, "Fred actually, we used to come all the time until eighth grade. We would get sleeping bags and just sleep in the car because he never wanted to drive back at night."  
Luna smiled, "It's so pretty....not as much as you but still."  
Ginny blushed and kissed Luna's cheek.  
"Okay you want to know the real reason I took you here? And no, it's not to kill you."  
Luna smiled and nodded, "Yeah."  
Ginny pressed play on a song-her phone connected to the car as the two were sitting on the back, with the trunk open, watching the sunset.  
'I had a thought, dear'  
"Oh my god-Ginny!"  
"I made a promise!"  
'Why were you digging? What did you bury?'  
Luna smiled, and she hugged Ginny.  
"You didn't-"  
"Yes I did."  
'I will not ask where you came from'  
The glow of the setting sun made Luna's blonde hair look like gold.  
'I will not ask you, neither should you'  
If there was nothing more in this world that meant as much to Ginny as the girl next to her.  
"Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips.."  
Luna smiled, and Ginny felt her put a hand on Ginny's face.  
"We should just kiss like real people do."  
Ginny closed her eyes, leaning into a kiss with Luna.  
She could feel the glow of the sun as it disappeared over the horizon of blue waves, could feel the cold air on her bare arms from the wind around the trees, could smell the lavender, never knowing where it came from but knew it was Luna.  
Could feel Luna's lips on hers, their hands on each other's face and intertwined in their laps. Everything seemed to fade away, all that mattered was this.  
When they pulled away from the kiss neither opened her eyes, just sitting, foreheads pressed together smiling.  
The sun had set and it was cold, Ginny grabbed a blanket from the backseat, closing the trunk.  
Luna was still wearing her jacket, and Ginny pulled back on her jumper as she two lay down, pressed tightly together.  
"Ginny?"  
"What's up?"  
"I was thinking, do you ever find it funny?"  
"Find what's funny?"  
Luna hesitated, "Well, you're a popular person, and I'm kind of a loaner."  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, "You're not a loaner, and I'm only 'popular' because of my brothers, I could care less what people think about me."  
Luna smiled, "What about what I think."  
"Well, what do you think about me Lo?"  
"I think you're kind, adorable, funny, caring, and one of the nicest people ever."  
Ginny felt herself blush, "I didn't realize you were talking about yourself."  
"Oh shut up and take the compliment you adorable little bugger."  
"Make me-that sounded sexual-dammit!"  
Luna laughed, "Your Ginny-half the things you say are sexual."  
"Fair enough."  
Ginny smiled and Luna put her head on Ginny's chest, falling asleep.  
Ginny smiled, holding Luna tight.  
Saying 'I love you' didn't seem to even express it halfway, Ginny had no words for the way she felt towards Luna, just....feelings.  
The sun and moon, flaming red and cool white, the parallels of the world that she could think of to show it, and yet there was still only emotion.


End file.
